Rare Birds and Revelations
by whingingwhippets
Summary: Bookverse ProtoGelphie. It starts with an early fall evening, Elphie, curled up with a book for the evening.
1. Chapter 1

**Rare Birds and Revelations **

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire.**

**Glinda/Elphaba proto-romantic and etc., relationship depicted. If this offends, move along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own.**

**A/N: First fanfic ever; be gentle. Slightly edited for ease of reading from version the first. Both Criticism and Encouragement most appreciated. If I had it to do over, this would be a stand alone; as it is think I shall consider it preface of sorts. Chapter 2 is more the starting point of any concerted story...**

**Prologue: (or: How It All Began) **

Galinda

Galinda had been drifting down the hallway towards her shared room. Back from a dinner and a walk with Pfannee and Shenshen and the boys, it had been a long evening. They had been nattering on about a musical offering coming to the University at the weekend. It was some bohemian piece, working class artistes railing against the Bourgeoisie or something like that, who can't afford to live the Emerald City. Tibbett and Crope were practically a'twitter over their plans to attend, and she could still hear the girls' pleas to come along in her ears.

It had gotten late and while she really rather assumed her roomie would still be awake studying…it was, she supposed _possible_ her Oddness was asleep…(though still probably with a book open), but sleeping nonetheless. That being, if not probable, at least possible, she was determined to be…vaguely…polite, and to avoid barging in. Blameless is what she was actually going for. So Galinda paused quietly outside her door when she saw that it was cracked a few inches. Odd. A draught she supposed. She approached the door quietly about to enter, but in the interest of not startling her roommate (she said to herself) she first peeked carefully inside.

Elphaba was there – reading in bed of course. She lay, half propped up with her rumpled, doubled up pillow, knees pulled up reading intensely. She looked as contented as it seemed possible for her to look. Her left middle finger traced her arched eyebrows absently as she read. She was in her dilapidated night frock, a fire warming the room at least though, so at least it was going to be somewhat cozy tonight. Looking forward to that warmth, Galinda again reached to push the door open and enter.

At the last moment however she instead checked her hand at the lever, as she couldn't quite resist to the urge to observe her roommate - herself unobserved. A singular opportunity to view the rare Green-bellied, Black-Crested…Owl?…in her adopted habitat. Nesting so to speak. She giggled mentally at her own cleverness.

Though what really did describe her color? If she'd had the decency to have had any kind of red hue…well then she supposed Crimson carried the weight, the timbre, the seriousness, subtext, the metaphor (one of those words spouted constantly in her classes), that Elphaba engendered. But no red tinted her polished skin, alas, more the pity. If one was going to be anything other than human-hued, one might as well be as dramatic and as stunning as possible, yes? Running through semi-precious stones she knew by heart in her head for inspiration…she pondered some more. Carnelian, Amethyst, Garnet...or.., Lapis Lazuli (though something about the way that last one rolled off her mental tongue seemed to make it somehow suggestive and exciting at the same time).

Not the type to over-analyze her inner workings, she shook that rather odd thought off.

Burnished Copper sounded good in her head – if only she'd had the decency to actually _have_ Burnished Copper skin. Now _that_ would have been exotic, if a bit Tik-Tok-ish for her own tastes perhaps. And Tarnished Copper was really more realistic, and that certainly didn't sound too exotic after all. She made a face in her consternation, and decided _not_ to acknowledge, much less worry even briefly as to why she was worrying about her own tastes anyway? Just another odd thought she brushed away.

She sighed. Truth be told, Elphaba was indeed a sort of… bright and fierce amalgamation of _something_ she couldn't put her finger on. Malachite? Jade?

She gave up. Elphaba was just, in fact, among other unfortunate things; decidedly prickly, insular, lacking interest in the social ins and outs around her…and: Green. Green and all cutting angles.

Galinda shook her head, ringlets swinging slightly, again reaching out to push their door inward, when Elphaba snapped her book shut. Glinda paused yet again to observe Elphaba, entranced now as she watched the young woman slowly unfold herself.

What she could see of her skin was catching the light from her dim lamp glow, and the fire as well. Over her lithe musculature, her skin was taut and smoothly…Jade. No. Emerald, that was it! Emerald! She was glad to have finally fixed it in her mind, at last. Again, barely registering another wayward thought as to whether that emerald skin was smooth and cool to the touch like the precious stone or warm and pliable instead. Okay, steady on girl, less wine next time…

She was rake thin. But - as she slid from repose to action now as she watched her stretch unobserved and unselfconscious, she appeared rather like a sculptor's proto-type; smooth muscle, sharp angles pulled over the artists iron intention of action in motion. Sinewy and direct, and…beautiful. Oh dear Lurline, what in all of Oz are you babbling on about, she thought to herself. Intention of action in motion?? What does that even mean?? Really, Galinda, have you lost your mind?

And then, suddenly she watched as she flared, graceful, powerfully on parade...,with a shudder and a moaned "aahh!" And then, just as swiftly released, and reposed, back to angles, planes, and jack-knifed once again, a little flushed now though. Galinda was then abruptly aware of her own mouth, pursed in an 'O' and her eyebrows up and arched in…anticipation..? And yet she didn't even know what she was anticipating…?

Oh…for the Unnamed God's sake! (trying another deity for good measure) What in Oz had gotten into her head, she wondered to herself again. Too much wine clearly. Really, just too many thoughts and too many words to say something rather simple: The emerald/jade, _GREEN_ girl had…a grudgingly eerie, methodical, albeit sometimes hurky-jerky kind of…Grace. Well. Huh. Who knew? If Elphaba had the misfortune to be caught out in the in-between realm of Animal, Mineral and Vegetable…she had that at least. A hidden grace. If she looked like asparagus, dressed in an unshapely tent sometimes, it was only because she did nothing to help herself, at the same time seeming to do everything she _could_ do to hide in her AnimaVegetabalistic state. On purpose.

But still, despite the mental shake she was giving herself, much to her dismay she was still picturing her roommate in her mind, supine, skin alight, it was smooth grained polished stone on display end to end, rigid and stretched, powerful. What she could do with that hair and skin if she tried…

Galinda exhaled, not even realizing til then she'd even been holding her breath. For the life of her, Galinda didn't know where these thoughts came from. As well, she couldn't imagine why she felt that walking in right then would have been, on top of startling of course, well: rude and intrusive. But she felt it. Speaking of feeling, she was feeling light-headed and flushed, and she knew that her usually creamy skin was also probably flushed, and inexplicably other parts of her felt a bit…flushed also.

_Elphaba_

_She was deep into a journal issue of Philosophy and Phenomenological Research, with a pamphlet from the quarterly Faith and Philosophy for cross-referencing next her, comfortable in her solitary pursuit. _

_Suddenly her stomach, curled in on itself, apparently protesting at having to keep itself company for lack of better fare, decided to start lodging complaints. Elphaba glanced at the corner of the page, committing the number to memory before closing the text. _

_She wondered what Galinda was up to. Dinner and drinks she thought she'd heard. Probably charming some poor sod as well. True, she'd been invited, but Galinda should've known better by now, and probably did. Brainless she may appear sometimes, yet Elphaba still knew it wasn't the full story. And she knew what it felt like to have that smile turned on her. She didn't like to admit that she liked it turned her way. But she did. _

_Bah. She proceeded to banish any outside thoughts, including any of her bouncy blonde comrade. Mostly successful, she then indulged herself a bit. Lowering her knees she started a long, slow, luxurious (since no one was here after all) head-to-toe-stretch. Pulling her reedy arms into her chest first, fists balled, she sinuously and slowly extended them over her head. Slowly, she pointed her toes and legs downward towards the thin dorm baseboard, arching her back, her buttocks lifting from the bed, her thighs taut, calves and arches rigid. Shuddering, she let a little contented 'aaah' escape at the pinnacle of her stretch – body still rigid, head back, eyes squeezed tight. She was about to pull in on herself and her textbook again when she thought she heard something at the door. All the blood just stirred up went straight to her face, darkening it in a flush. _

_Elphaba found a good stretch to be…so relaxing, and for some reason, very private. And maybe a little intoxicating. Must be that increased blood flow…_

_That was close she thought. Almost Stretchus Interruptus. _

_She was startled, unnerved, if not in an entirely unpleasant way then, when she heard the door swing inward, and Galinda appeared. She too looked a little flushed. Must be a bit chilly outside._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire.**

**Glinda/Elphaba proto-romantic and etc., relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

**A/N: Chapter 1 was just something in my head that wouldn't go away, and that might should have been a one shot, especially with changing points of view, but I will continue from there. However, I think I will have to forego the dueling viewpoints as I don't think I'm skilled enough to keep that, AND an attempt at plot up at the same time…**

Galinda entered her thankfully cozy room, pulling her shawl round her shoulders with her free hand, keeping it clutched at her breastbone.

Elphaba had just barely finished a good long stretch, thinking of food still, but in her startled state of being almost interrupted stretching had momentarily forgotten that she was hungry in the first place. To cover her relief at not being caught in what, for her, was a private moment; she went on the offensive, trying to be as nonchalant as possible…

"Galinda, my dear, I'm afraid a rather alarming mutiny has been organizing itself right under your nose. You're natural pink creaminess has been all but overthrown by some Outlander shade of russet, which is in turn seems to be engaged in a bloody struggle with your pink dress, and goodn-"

Galinda cut her off quickly, launching her counter-attack. "Miss Elphaba, what a surprise to find you up and reading still on a weekend." If her tone came out a bit more caustic than she expected herself, she decided she couldn't afford to care, as long as the effect she hoped for materialized. And it did. Elphaba quickly turned her head and directed her gaze stubbornly back towards her studies and away from Galinda's flushed color.

Trying to soften it a bit, she failed, "The rest of the school is out enjoying the first nip of fall, and here you sit, soaking up knowledge and stewing like - ."

"An artichoke?" Elphaba looked up and inquired no trace of irony or bitterness in her voice. "Hm, the multi-layered artichoke, I like that."

Galinda sighed dramatically, and began to disrobe the more formal parts of her accoutrement. "I wasn't going to say artichoke, and it doesn't matter anyway. I just wish you'd join us every once in a blue moon. You ARE the Third Thropp Descending, and it wouldn't hurt to know a few of the right people. They're not all bad; they're not all like Avaric or Shenshen you know."

"I know Galinda; I just can't bear them the way you do. I don't enjoy taking leave of my faculties for the evening listening to them blather. How do you it? I've seen that brain of yours at work despite itself occasionally. Do you send it on holiday or back to Gilliken on for a visit when you go out with the, shall we say classier set, in the evening?"

Elphaba was now leaning forward, looking a bit like a Preying Mantis, head cocked a bit to the side, she did look interested in what Galinda had to say about this, oddly enough.

Galinda almost flushed again, defeating part of the purpose of her original line of questioning! The truth was her brain did in fact go completely walkabout on her sometimes. In class…or maybe just in general when she was bored with the topic or the company for the moment. Sometimes it was so bad she found herself counting her own heartbeat! Or, if she were lucky in her locale she'd note the number of carapaces or other features in the surrounding architecture. Truthfully, if it wasn't a wee bit awkward to stare over one's companions heads all the time, she would spend time examining architecture more often in social settings, as she always found it fascinating. Usually, it was a bit difficult to pull off however, unless she was outdoor, pretending to be bird watching…checking for pigeons in the turrets or something….

And, sometimes, she also counted necklaces, rings, earrings, cufflinks any jewelry really, and tried to identify the stones, precious or not mounted therein. This last thought brought her up sharp again – as she was having images flashing in her head now of what Elphaba had looked like not 10 minutes ago when she spied her having a good stretch. Her emerald skin, her body tightly drawn, arms reaching over her head, head back, hair hanging down – Oh dear. And _now_ the heretofore successfully banished blush. Again. Fabulous.

Elphaba was still watching her now, wondering that while it was clear Galinda was mulling something over, nothing was forthcoming from the lips. "Galinda? Steady girl, everything alright there? Don't think _too_ hard there, dearie, we can't have you strain something, can we? I've only you and the boys and Boq to talk to that can lay claim to using their brain now, so I can't afford to go a man down now, can I? And the boys, well, I'll allot half a brain to Tibbett and the other half to Crope so they wouldn't make up for your absence anyway."

'Or flush as nicely', Elphaba thought unbidden, worrying she had said it aloud for a minute. Anyway, she doubted Tibbett or Crope _could_ flush.

She was actually a bit concerned for her roomie just now, as she really look a little queer at the moment. Not that she didn't think the flush looked nice on her she thought again. Knock it off, dammit! she told herself. Nothing wrong with a bit of tangential thinking, but I'm too tired to connect A to B to D at the moment.

As Galinda's shawl had been removed, she could see she really was quite flushed across her chest above her gown as well. She continued, "Are you feeling alright? Fetching though you might be with your coquettish flushing there, I wonder if you've caught a fever?" She made a joke of her flushed appearance again to disarm it in her head.

"No, I'm fine, it's just a bit warm in here Elphaba, don't you think?" Galinda said expediently. "I mean you are a dear to have the fire so well banked and all, but it's just the beginning of Fall really, so I'm just a bit warmish is all."

Elphaba munched yellow apple she had finally scrounged from her stockpile, watching her intently still, but with a bit of concern also. "Well, if you didn't have NINE layers of clothing on, you might find it more bearable! But…you may be right; we don't want you getting overheated, do we? I'll let the fire die down for the rest of the night. I'm finished reading almost for the evening, so I guess I won't miss the light".

Galinda sighed again at this. "Really Elphaba, does nothing ever topple Your Studies from the top of priorities of your singularly misanthropic life?" It bothered her that she was so inexplicably and suddenly stricken, physically by all evidence it would seem, by just the very _presence_ of the green girl. And it seemed to her all that ever appeared to affect Elphaba the Indifferent was her studies. Her own, and Dr. Dillamond's. It made her feel lacking somehow. That was ridiculous though. To be fair, Elphaba was only indifferent to most of the things Galinda had been reared to be concerned with.

It made her curious what Elphaba DID care about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie proto-romantic, relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

Galinda thought Elphaba had decided to ignore her comments, as she'd more than half expected her to do anyway. It wasn't as if they talked that often, though it did feel as if they were more comfortable with each other now since the summer's catastrophe at Lake Chorge. It seemed there was an uneasy alliance forged. But that alliance brought with it the stain of embarrassment from each side, shared enemies or no.

It did at least **seem **that Elphaba was able to get past the fact that Galinda had been oh-so-clearly-mortified at her appearance at the summer home with Avaric. Not that Avaric hadn't been a hit with the girls, but that was hardly the point. Lurline, they'd been nasty about the whole thing. Something had changed within her then. The girls were to be tolerated and, to an extent, cultivated. She had paid attention to her parents enough to know to keep in the same orbit if she could of those above her in the grand social scheme; even if they were clearly **her** moral inferiors…and her apparently…her roommate's. Her…friend's. She was still contemplating that idea, of friendship, or whatever it was, when her mossy (in the lowlight anyway) roommate broke the silence that had settled. She proceeded to startle her with her loquacity on the topic Galinda had presented her with. Her priorities.

"Miss Galinda, I am so drowning in dueling priorities and questions I am crippl…paralyzed into complete and utter inaction." She said seriously. "What happens to the Soulless when they die? Is a journal entitled Business and Professional Ethics as paradoxical as it sounds?" She held up the thin journal and let it drop, and continued; "Where did animals and Animals diverge, or did they? Is it going to rain, or is it just threatening to rain? Will Boq explode into a million Munchkinlander pieces if he doesn't see you again soon?"

Elphie rushed on, ignoring Galinda's up-an-octave 'hmph!" and ducked the balled up stocking Galinda tossed at her head, as well managing to ignore her hands-on-her-hips-stare- stance, meant to be charming – and it was. "And if he does in fact explode, who then shall be responsible for bearing his poor little parts home to his family's lands and scattering them? Perhaps that pagan ritual will bring the rain to all the Munchkin farmland, and the crops will rise up! And, and he'll be a martyred hero…" Now Galinda's hair was bouncing, as she was actually despite herself having to suppress a giggle, and attempts to look insulted and mortified were not going well. It really was very morbid…

"And all of Munchkinland will remember Galinda the Gorgeous who through her divine beauty brought about divine relief and bounty and..." words finally failed Elphaba and she couldn't continue with a straight face. Her hearty laugh broke out and before they had finished, she was practically cackling; and Galinda's dainty titter eventually escalated to, if not a guffaw…a hiccoughy chuckle.

"Oh dear Lurline, you...well… WE should be ashamed of ourselves. Mostly you though…" Galinda said, still a bit giggly, but catching her breath. She was exhausted now from the laughing, and she could see Elphaba was exhausted from their fit too. "But, well, honestly Elphie, I've never seen you laugh quite so…I shall have to call you Elphie the Ecstatic from now on" She truly couldn't recall if she'd ever actually seen her laugh like that, or well, at all? She could think of the odd smirk or grin, even a snicker. But a laugh? No. She was a deeper shade of green than she had been a minute ago, that was certain!

"Well, how can you look or think upon dear Boq and not smile? True it may not be the smile he hopes for so fervently, but, I can't help but admit he makes me smile too, Galinda. He is like a hapless brother. Not that I don't have other equally hapless relatives to worry about." She truly did like Boq. Or had at least warmed up to him over their summer of shared secrets and meetings with the Queen's College boys.

Sitting now on her bed in her night clothes, still quite warm from their bout of bonhomie, Galinda was able to comfortably assess Boq from her warm and fuzzy place. True; it was nice, and comforting to think of Boq. He was a sweet young man, and rather comely really. He helped to turn her thoughts to something uncomplicated, compared to her roommate. He adored her. She was certainly unopposed to being adored. Simple.

But, as a romantic prospect; he just wasn't for her. For any number of reasons as far as she was concerned. He was short. If he were a woman, he could say he was 'petite'. But men weren't petite, were they? Also, he wasn't quite of her class. Granted, even back before the Lake Chorge Fiasco (to give her the slightest amount of credit) she was already starting to have some misgivings about her apparently, she was starting to see, naïve idea that social status automatically bestowed grace and class. However, quality of character aside, Boq still held nothing but a possible dear friendship to recommend for himself as far as she was concerned. Having given voice to her thoughts, if only in her head, she nodded to herself at the same time.

Good Lurline, she wished she'd never let him kiss her. He managed to cross the feelings of being both fresh-faced and gruff in his fumblings at the same time. And it just didn't work out to be appealing for her at all.

She sighed. Apparently quite audibly.

Elphaba had left her to her private thoughts for the moment, but now looked up from her spot on the bed, one of her endless vials of oil open. She daubed at it and massaged it into her skin at her jaw line on both sides, working it up to her temples. The slightest woody, campfire scent was in the air. And green. Galinda wondered what woody concoction it was she used in the stead of water. It smelled very earthy and green and homey at the same time. She applied a little more oil to her hands and wrists before speaking.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown?" she queried the usually effervescent blonde glibly. Elphaba thought Galinda looked a bit pensive. And while she admitted to herself she enjoyed watching the girl's thoughts in action, granted they were often turned inward - or occasionally on the wide world…she really didn't like to see her looking too forlorn. The furrowed pensive brow worked well on her though.

But Galinda did seem to be trying on the weight of the world in earnest this night, and Elphie felt a pang of remorse for her comments as Galinda spoke. "Crown? Hah. I have no crown, No, I know you are teasing with me. But no crown will I come with, that is sure. But have no doubt my precise worth has been calculated down to the exact amount of gold or social cache I am worth. Have no fear of that…"

Galinda had slid into bed, duvet pulled up to cover her knees, and she sat arms clasped about her knees, facing her footboard, deliberately looking at that footboard instead of her roommate. She didn't often let any cynicism creep out. It clashed terribly with her signature Gilliken gold ringlets, always bouncy, come what may. She was biting her lip now, but she did not shed any tears.

And at that…Elphaba, for her part, ever the social savant that she was, was unable to contain the admittedly inappropriate chuckle that escaped her. "Oh my sweet, you're worth more than any of us know, I'll wager." The sound and sentence issued forth just before Elphie the Less Than Eloquent had a chance edit herself. Lack of screening process had always been a problem in her life.

Galinda had flinched when she heard the laugh, but she hadn't moved after that, and still stared straight ahead. Now, as Elphaba looked at her, she just looked…stricken. It was a sight she couldn't bear. In most anyone. And, certainly not in Galinda. And even worse, she'd caused it. She clambered in her mind what to do. If to do. If to do it, what would it be?

Gently, Elphaba put away the oil she had been using, screwing the cap on the amber liquid. She ran her hands lightly over her hair, fingering the loose braid. She rotated her pelvis so her legs hang over the bed, and slowly, she propelled herself up and to Galinda's side of the room. She wasn't sure what to do next, so she reached out and teased and grabbed one of Galinda's golden curls, so unlike her own sable hair. She gave it a playful tug. Watched it bounce back in to place. Galinda turned her head, defiantly, tearless, so that their eyes met briefly. When her eyes returned to her feet, Elphaba tugged another curl. This time when Galinda looked up she held her eyes steady.

"Listen sweetling, and listen well. You'll agree I AM known for being the green spider girl from Quadling Country, yes? And you'll also agree that what I am NOT known for is spouting obsequious frippery for shits and giggles. This is true, yes?" Elphaba let go of the curl now, and it bounced.

Galinda looked slightly startled at her rough speech, but she was getting used to them, and Elphaba's occasional directness in general. She first looked quickly to the side. But her gaze then returned. And she sniffed slightly, and then nodded.

"Well, my dear, please also take it from me as the truth as I see it. You have it in spades over all the others. Spades and rubies or whatever you care to measure your value in."

Quick as a flash, the emerald hand reached out, traced her left eyebrow and cheekbone, and then she was gone had wisped away, back to her bed.

Startled, Galinda said nothing as Elphaba put out her lamp and curled up. After a moment, when Elpaba had turned her back to her, she put her hand to her face where she had touched her, light as snowflake, yet still steady and firm.

Galinda burrowed down now for bed; turning over to face her roommate's bed. She could see little in the left-over light from the dying fire, making out only her braid sticking out of the covers, silky looking. She watched or imagined, she wasn't sure, the slow rise and fall of Elphaba's breath across the room, and let it ease her into almost-sleep. She held her hand to her cheekbone still, and could smell green wood smoke as she fell asleep. She thought she dreamt there was a woody green campfire burning somewhere near.

**A/N Thanks for reading, reviews and criticism most appreciated and most welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie proto-romantic, relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

When Galinda snarfled out of sleep, Ama Clutch was just bringing in the tea. She noticed she felt remarkably well-rested, and refreshed. She'd been having delicious dreams of some sort; however she couldn't quite remember the gist of them. She sat up in bed, and stifling a yawn, she proceeded to stretch. And the act of stretching jarred her memory; and she quite suddenly remembered some flashes of her dreams. And she squeaked. Her eyes opened wide, eyebrows up and anxious. Images of emerald skin and firelight, muddled, and what else? There was a campfire and…oh dear what else?

Fortunately, or not, with the smell of the tea the last fleeting sense of dream-logic skitted away, taking with it the warm enveloping sensuality of her dream. It wasn't a…a bawdy dream she didn't think, she hoped. At least not compared to what she'd heard Pfannee, or Avaric wax, if not poetic, then enthusiastic about at any rate. But there was something about it that was stirring and seductive in a way that she already had lost the sense of. Realizing that, she felt a vague sense of loss and disappointment, and then quickly on its heels she felt a pang of relief and a dizzy discombobulation. Tea would help sort her out she was sure. She shook her head, to clear the cobwebs, and reached for her dressing gown as she got up. Ama Clutch was just setting the tea down. No scones this morning she was disappointed to see.

The room was swirling with herbal scents. Unfortunately her head was a bit sore and swirly this morning also. But the now familiar smell of Elphaba's daytime toilette actually was a bit of help; it smelled of something light and sharp like dandelion stems split open, combined with the aroma of the tea. Autumn or no, it smelled more of early May in their little corner of the dorm this morning.

She greeted her Ama; "Ama Clutch, good morning! Oh I do wish there were scones this morning with the fruit. I'm simply famished." She scooted over the small table to have tea.

Elphaba chuckled as she finished her version of morning ablutions. "You were certainly lively in your sleep. I was trying to read some more til Ama was kind enough to bring in tea, and a couple of times you gave me quite a jolt. I was starting to think you were indeed coming down with a fever after all. Something about how warm the campfire was…? Were you off dancing with the elves and Fairy Queen in your dreams?"

Galinda half raised her right hand, just managing to curtail the urge to touch it to her face and brow, thinking of how Elphaba had touched her there. Had imprinted something that had lingered in her dreams. With effort, (especially in her mildly polluted state) she instead moved it to tuck what errant curls she could behind her ear. Ama Clutch was peering at her sidelong she could tell.

"Miss Galinda, Did you eat something exotic foods last night dearie? I know that always gives me the rumbles and bad dreams, and you-"

"Ama Clutch, can we please not discuss my dietary habits or my digestion? It might put Miss Elphaba off her toast and jams." She thought she'd handled that well.

However, Elphie was scrutinizing her (or was it her imagination?), eyebrow cocked. "I don't think it was exotic at all, Ama Clutch. I'd lay odds that she had a one…or three too many tastes from home. Some fine Gillikin wine I'd wager?"

It wasn't like Elphaba to tease without an edge to it, a point to make; but this didn't sound pointed this time; there was nothing but a small bit of shared intimacy, a communal sense of that comes of sharing secrets. But Galinda didn't know any her of secrets, she didn't think. Nevertheless, she could imagine she heard the smile in her roommate's voice, as she sipped delicately from her cup, enjoying the tea's invigorating aroma.

Ama clucked at her. "Nothing wrong with enjoying the finer things from Gilliken. Best be you're not finding some of that Winkie rotgut. Oh yes, Ama isn't blind to what's to be found in the back alleys of Shiz, poppet, no she's not."

Galinda just cupped her tea with both hands, and ignored the exchange as best she could. It was true that Shiz was a good deal more 'worldly' than home. It was no Emerald City (or at least she assumed it wasn't), but it had things she'd never seen before, and she didn't just mean Animals.

She had spent at least part of evening with 'the social set' discussing the merits (or lack thereof, as Galinda was quite vocal in pointing out so that it was on record) of the fabled Philosophy Club. Not a one of them had actually _been _of course, but Avaric claimed he had friends (or friends of friends Galinda would bet) that had gone and raved about it. So while she certainly wasn't interested in going out and tippling Winkie rotgut, she was certain some of her friends wouldn't think twice about it indulging in that, and how knew what else? And who knew _what_ went on at that place?

She found herself actually shaking her head at that thought.

"Talking to oneself, Miss Galinda, _can_ be considered a sign of madness you know. Frex's congregation at least seemed to spend a good deal of time muttering that fact around. But! On the bright side, you're not so far along as to actually talk _aloud_ to yourself, so we'll count our blessings, yes?" The green girl pulled a funny face, munched some more toast, and daintily, and purposefully she could tell, as Elphaba was rarely dainty, daubed at some jam on her olive lips. It made Galinda want to giggle, which was the intent.

But then, in her slightly slow state this morning, she was remembering her initial conversation with Madame Morrible long ago, and her elaborate and inventive lie about her Ama and her condition of talking aloud to inanimate objects. She'd never quite been able to dislodge the wary feeling Madame Morrible gave her now. It was in the pit of her stomach suddenly. She'd been so proud of her ingenuity and quick thinking. Well, she thought. Done is done. Spilt milk, or spilt wine, whichever. She was ashamed of the deceit; resolving to endeavor not to prevaricate in such a knotty and circuitous way.

Ama took her tea and herself off to her room, leaving the girls to themselves.

Elphaba had moved to her bed, tea and toast, balanced on her knee, with her reading spread before her. She pushed aside Phainomena, realizing she was out of tea, and returned for more. "So how is that head of yours this morning? Have the bats in the belfry flown?" Elphaba spoke in a seldom practiced off-hand manner. She hoped it had that effect anyway. The offhand part, not the practiced part.

As a singular Green Girl, she had a more than passing acquaintance with what she called Two Headed Elephant in the Room Syndrome. It was something that hit very close to home for her, and she could never decide which was worse: an honest reaction of revulsion – points for honesty. Or, having her obvious unfortunate appearance be completely ignored – points lost for being two-faced.

It never occurred to her that anyone would have any other reaction than outright disdain, or hypocritical disregard.

She didn't know anymore where Galinda lay on that scale. And, truthfully she was nervous.

It had been a small gesture last night. Of her own volition. It was the only time she had ever had any physical nearness that wasn't forced, much less actual deliberate contact with her that she could think of.

Having not slept well, and awaked early, she'd thought better of it since then. She had sat awake, watching her the blonde toss and turn in her sleep. She wouldn't be surprised if she caused nightmares; perhaps of a band of tiny green elves pinching at her? She pretended, even to herself, that she didn't care.

But somewhere a much bruised, underused puny particle of her obviously did. The rest of her psyche was gathering around, laughing at her puerile attempt to gauge Galinda's status with a skill she obviously didn't possess. Small talk.

But, still she had sallied forth. And now, as observant as she could be, she couldn't divine what the other girl was thinking just then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie proto-romantic, relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

Galinda was a little unnerved by Elphaba's light-hearted question. Bats in her belfry? Certainly not. Though she hadn't realized Elphaba's Unionist father had been rumored to have such a tenuous grasp on reality. She supposed now she did know a little something more intimate about Elphie, even if she didn't consider it a secret (sharing in front of Ama was not a good way to keep a secret after all).

"I'm fine, Miss Elpha...Elphie. I…was not really myself last night, but thank you for helping me clear out those dreadful…bats anyway. I'm not normally given to melancholy, you'll agree."

Still nervous she'd trespassed with her attempt to comfort Galinda with her touch late last night, she felt marginally better. 'Perhaps it is not as bad as all that' Elphie thought. Aloud, she said only "Hm, I couldn't say for sure. But, I will grant you that you're not given to **_showing_** any signs of melancholy. To be fair, you will have to agree that you seem to have an innate knack for keeping up appearances – regardless of bats or other bogeys of the brain."

Galinda nodded in assent. "True…it _is_ a gift I suppose", she said a bit sardonically for her. Elphaba noticed that it was little nuances like this that allowed a tiny peek at what was beneath the social mask she wore, or hid behind.

With a sideways wistful half-smile, Elphie added "I'd wager if you had been born with my particular…affliction…you'd have all of Oz, or at least Gillikin and Shiz…well I suppose you would have to say pink with envy? Wishing they too could only have been blessed with your piney hues."

Galinda turned her head (a bit too quickly still) to look at her angular emerald skinned roommate, surprised. She'd never really heard her refer to her skin 'condition' before. She just seemed to never acknowledge it, any notice of it rolled off her back like water off a duck. **_If_** she ever let water touch her at all of course.

She wasn't certain she did actually. Certainly the girl was exceedingly cautious on inclement days, and she never bathed that she knew of. Not that she appeared unclean or anything. She'd noticed all it of course, but realized she'd never actually questioned the peculiar behavior. She'd been pretty much ignoring her existence in general for so long in the beginning that it then had gotten to a point as to feel peculiar to ask about it…

But, she supposed now she could remedy that, and not offend. She hoped.

"Elphie", Galinda was rubbing her temples, "I don't want to be rude, but I was wondering…", she paused to think a bit more how to phrase her question.

In the brief silence, Elphie felt a lurch in her stomach, and a faint wave of nausea hit her. 'This is it, girlie' she thought, the other dainty shoe has dropped. At least she sounds like she's not trying to hurt my feelings.

She may yet turn out to be a friend...her first really; but she was still no less revolted than anyone who had ever had contact with her. Except for her family. Or some of them anyway. Not surprised really, but more disappointed than she allowed herself to admit; she rushed to fill the void with words.

"Let me say quickly to spare you; I apologize about last night Galinda. It won't happen again. I just thought you needed shaking up. This clearly worked. Not to worry my dear, I'm not bitter (except always in shade of course), and I appreciate that you didn't actually recoil directly; and run screaming from the room. I offer you my solemn pledge to leave you to your personal space, if you will, and I'll not trespass again."

"Hunh?" Galinda looked at her, perplexed. Her face had 'hunh?' written on it, and her lips had unfortunately actually followed suit; it was a private annoyance to let something as common as 'hunh?' come out of them. Why the suddenly extremely formal and stiff stance and speech? Elphaba (for Elphaba she was now before her and gone was her Elphie" was still standing, thin hands clasped in front of her, thumbs twitching a bit, face carefully blank as she could keep it. Her eyes looked still somehow defiant. She didn't react, but just continued to stand there.

It dawned on Galinda finally, in the interim that she must be referring to that moment before bed; when she'd instinctively offered her that simple human universal gesture of compassion in the barest of caresses that grazed her brow. Surprising as it was to her at the time, and even welcome, it truly had simply been in concert with the words of support she had proffered as well.

And in the same feelings of universal compassion that all thinking beings must share, she cringed in sympathy for this creature, this person, who feared but surely must crave contact? The simple touch that had fired her dreams (apparently) the night before; it had not been simple at all for her. It must have been almost a veritable leap of faith for Elphaba. Oh, but her head hurt all the more now, hangover and philosophy was not a good combination.

She slowly stood. Slowly because she didn't want the mild throbbing to worse; as well because she didn't quite know what Elphaba was going to do when she stood. She looked ready to bolt as it was. Her headache flared despite her efforts. But, she had an idea. It felt a bit audacious, especially for her, but it might accomplish what she wanted; dispel the notion that Elphie revolted her. It may not repay last nights kindness in full, but it was all she could think of just now. So, she reached to rub her temples again sat down again and addressed the nervous green girl.

"Elphie, I don't know what you're on about, despite the tea, my headache seems to have rendered me…well, as dumb as a crate of horseshoes, as I've heard the stable hands say."

Elphaba had taken a step backward when she had seen Galinda rise. Now her face was a bit puzzled, but she had not reclaimed the step, waiting til Galinda continued.

"I've always wondered about your oils, and what the various uses for them are, for you I mean? I also find myself wondering just now if any of them are perhaps medicinal? I would be forever in your debt if you could…perhaps if you had anything appropriate…rub some on my temples for me? Maybe it would banish this wretched pain in my head that seems to be worsening, and I am feeling every drop of that excess wine right now."

Elphaba looked…well, charmingly befuddled actually.

Galinda continued; "Perhaps it will have the effect of producing the marvelous glow you achieve with it for me as well. Really now, you are stingy to keep the secret to yourself, my dear."

**A/N Shorter this time I know. I'm working on the next chapter later though. Thanks in advance for any reviews/critique, and of course for those who've already done me the honor. They give me the warm fuzzies more than my damn whippets today; they have been most annoying. I think they start acting up the moment I open the laptop wanting to play, and one of the cats likes to help me type as it is! **

**I changed the rating to M for Gelphie content, I don't know, after all I _have_ mentioned the Philosophy Club _and _introduced oil massage – ;-) kidding, so far…at any rate, I waffle on the rating quite a bit. Opinions? Suggestions? Requests? Let me know.**


	6. Chapter 5 and one quarter

A/N: While I would try to blame multitasking in my life for my lack of polish in my fanfic…well that would be belying many, many a comment I can recall written in red on my papers throughout high school and college. All had a theme of 'great ideas, more polish would have raised your grades' I had a lot of B+ and A- papers due this. It's because I'm a Gemini, I swear. Lack of focus and all…Yeah, if I had a nickel for every comment like that..well, I could at least buy myself a domestic draft beer and have myself a pity party! Wah.

At any rate- though I just embarked on this venture, I'm addicted to writing for this story I can tell, and I could surely use someone to 'beta', as apparently the phrase is. As mentioned, I just started doing this, and if you read my short profile, you'd know my significant other is not exactly a Wicked fan, (though she promises to reread the book at which point I might let her read some). So…while I would trust her to simply tell me if I've made syntax errors (I am still having trouble reigning in the tangential 'write like I thing/speak' style..) - I don't think she'll get if I'm off base character/canon-wise, or including too many anachronisms. If you care to help / volunteer...

Find me on LiveJournal created just for said purpose: same pen name, minus the 's'... 

Do your part! Stop the repeated words, double-negatives, the Glindas when I meant to write Galindas! (Okay, I don't think I've published that particular faux pas as of yet that I'm aware, I could be wrong, but I live in fear of it).

So, in the interest of full disclosure: well, yes indeed, I might well fantasize about telling you to stick it where the sun don't shine because I wrote that dialogue that way cuz that's what I hear in my head. But! Hey, at least I'm fantasizing about you, right? No, really, I will actually consider any and all comments, as long as they are not asinine, i.e. 'Glinda got married, so clearly she only likes guys' or that ilk... I truly would appreciate any input. I may stick with what I wrote originally, but I will have food for thought if nothing else. Already, I know I've changed style quite a bit from chapter to chapter. Not good. And I really hate spell check. I end up 'clicking thru' changing things…and I end up with an annoyingly ridiculous amount of semicolons I know.. :-/

Lastly, at the moment, I'm trying to come to a resting point at least in the next 10 days or so. I have an ongoing soccer injury and am having arthroscopy on my knee soon, and well, that means pain medication. And, well, I do NOT think I need to do too much writing for a small bit after that, or there might could end up being one hell of a…sex scene or I don't know, something like that. I've never written one before, so who knows?! Hm. And as my s/o works all day, unless she hides the laptop…it could be ugly.

Thanks again for any and all comments, wherever they may hail from...

(And yes, I do know 'might could' is not correct…it's seems to be regional).


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.  
Gelphie proto-romantic, relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

It was Elphaba's turn to say "Hunh?" not that she had quite the same compunction about saying it as Galinda did. Still she was not at her most eloquent.

"Uh…uhhh", she began, almost but not quite to the point of stuttering. "You want me to rub your head? Really." Well now she was almost actually to the point of stuttering. She was just that surprised at that point, and her brain was stuttering, so why not her speech?

'_Yes! You!'_ Galinda thought, but she out said, "yes, if it wouldn't be too much trouble…?" This still brought no response, beyond some facial tics or expressions marching across Elphaba's face. So, she tried a bit of begging…"If you would pretty pretty _please_ with sugar on top, please rub my temples, Miss Elphaba, Third Throppish Descending, I am confident I will feel _ever_ so better. Mentally she added '_let's move it along now shall we?….head about to explode here… **not** pretty'_.

Again, Elphaba was hardly waxing poetic; "Uh…well, yes, I do have something that might help." She propelled herself forward, listed to her left, caught her balance, and then walked a bit disjointedly towards her nightstand.

Halfway, she stopped and stood stock still, then craned her neck to look back at Galinda, who was surreptitiously watching her under unruly bangs.

Unlike Galinda, Elphaba was by nature (and necessity) an extremely self-reliant person. And self-reliance came with a certain amount of self-confidence. Usually. At the moment though, said confidence was nowhere in sight; she was having a bit of trouble digesting what her hung-over roommate had just requested.

But she had learned a few things growing up, moving around, helping Frex spread the Unionist Word (or trying to). Sometimes, pondering the why or wherefore something is happening is a luxury best put off to a later date. When one is being driven out of town by some…uninterested (to put it mildly) Pleasure Faithers with pitchforks, it behooves one to get out of town, and ponder why there was no rosy reception later. Sometimes one just had to 'act now, think later'.

So. Later she would ponder. But, for now, though she couldn't see any life threatening repercussions that would arise, she just decided to well…get on with it. She shook her head quickly, like shaking a fly off distractedly. Then she straightened up and continued on, looking more herself.

Galinda felt a bit, well, triumphant. She'd managed to navigate a way around a potential impasse on the heretofore already craggy path of her budding alliance (for lack of a better phrase) with Elphaba.

She opened the chiffarobe on her side of the room and proceeded to check various drawers and open differently colored wooden boxes. She examined several of the little glass vials that contained the various oils she used on her skin. Clearing her throat, she addressed her friend as she worked.

"To answer your question as to whether the oils are medicinal or therapeutic so to speak in nature: they are both. Nanny and Turtle…Turtle Heart…who knew about these things devised a few of them while I was young, when they realized that if they wanted me clean, they'd have to work something out."

Elphaba chuckled a bit and continued. She sound made Galinda smile a bit, despite her head.

"I've been told that from a young age I must have realized the enmity between myself and water. It seems I could not be coerced – at least not without courting disfiguration by amputation – anywhere near water in its most basic states; running water, rain, or…a bath." She paused and looked towards Galinda, a wry look on her face. She looked to back to her vials. "Ah. Here we go." She selected one, and lifted it eye level towards to the window. "More than enough. Bring your chair over here. Oh, hang on, I'll come to you."

She crossed the small space to stand behind Galinda, and opened the small vial then and sniffed. Then she ticked her head to the side and shrugged. "Alright then, Miss Galinda, step right up, and have a seat, let's see what we can do here, shall we?" She looked to Galinda's collection of toiletries. "Have you anything over there that you can pull your hair back with, to keep it away from the oil?"

"I've got quite the collection of hair accessories no fear, and they breed like bunnies overnight I think. I'll clasp it up. Hand me that silver one, yes just there."

Bending forward in her chair, Galinda pulled the runaway curls away from her forehead and temples, pulling them all back in the little silver clasp as best she could. She sat up, a little too quickly, and groaned a bit as her head protested. Then she pronounced herself ready. "Let the healing begin, O Great and Powerful…Elphie".

While Galinda had been clasping her hair, Elphaba had been daubing the oil on her fingers, warming it up a bit. Now, (as she tried to be as matter of fact as she possibly could), she reached forward, around down from behind, and after a pause, gently applied herself to the task. After a moment, she picked up her train of thought.

"Nanny and…and Turtle Heart put their collective herbal lore together and over the years, voila…this aroma-apothecary slowly came into being. As I got older, I took a hand in experimenting. Occasionally with messy and odiferous results. This also apparently delighted my sibs later on" she said dryly.

Galinda knew no one who had mastered the art of speaking dryly quite like Elphaba.

Soon she wasn't feeling half so bad as she'd been feeling a short while ago. Elphaba's slender fingers continued to exert a gentle pressure, rubbing in soothing circles, easing the headache away little by little. She sighed a little with contentment, and then said, "Well you obviously improved, this smells and feels wonderful Elphie. And do go on, you said you knew when you were small that you were…what? Allergic to water, I suppose it is?" She was finding she liked the sound of the tall woman's deeper rich voice when she spoke. It was…well, not grating as she once thought. The oil smelled a little bit of chamomile, and a strong oriental smoky tea smell, and something else, something musky and woody at the same time, but pleasant.

Elphaba picked up where she left off, opening the vial again for a little more oil.

"As for the allergy to water, empirical data thus far suggests that the baser the state of water, the more potent the reaction. You'll have noticed I do actually imbibe the fickle substance; diluted of course, in tea, ale. It seems it's just my skin that seems to be at issue. Yet one more oddity about me, I suppose."

_Oh, poor little Elphie_, Galinda thought. And wondered who Turtle Heart was, and what an interesting name he (or she?) had. She would try to remember to ask that later, though Elphie did seem reticent when she said his name. And what was in this oil?

She continued to float contentedly in a combination of the aroma from the oil, Elphie's voice, and the warm balm of her fingers smoothing away the headache. She sighed a bit and hummed very quietly to herself. _This feels so good. Unbelievably good. I could sit here for hours while she did this._

"You're doing a marvelous job Elphie", she sighed. She didn't want to be rude, but she did wonder where someone who so infrequently seemed to touch or be touched could have developed used such a gift. "How…when…did you…?"

Elphaba chuckled again, leaning over top of her roommate's head, peering through her spectacles she'd had on for reading but forgotten to take off. "You mean who did I practice on? Ah. Well, I haven't really told you about my sister Nessa, have I?"

Elphaba sighed, and her hands paused, and then continued with their work, but didn't immediately pick up her narrative.

Galinda waited. She wasn't about to mention her headache had been banished. She was very glad her relaxing treat wasn't over, but she also hoping Elphie would continue talking.

**Thanks all, for reading/reviewing and beta offers! Next chapter already in works, will get it up soon.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie proto-romantic, relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

"Nessa. Nessarose my younger sister. Everyone loves Nessa. She is quite beautiful and has a way about her that people seem to take to. A demanding way, mind you. You'll see. And she has her own…affliction. She also seems to have inherited my father's...impassioned...religiosity, which frankly, seems another cruel infliction of affliction all its own. But I digress."

Elphie's had started applying more pressure as she continued to massage Galinda's temples. As she talked about her sister more, it was teetering on the edge of thinking of being uncomfortable. She decided to hold out a bit longer before saying anything though.

"Poor Nessa, You mustn't let on that I told you this before you met. She hates that. She'd have my hide." Elphaba continued to rub vigorously now, and faster. "Nessa. Well, she is without arms."

Galinda gasped a little in spite of herself. "But…how? Why?"

"Some defect of birth. She has never been able to manage without at least either myself, or Nanny around. So, growing up, I was always there to ease her hurts; when she toppled, when she hit her head, when she scraped her knees. She could do very little herself. And so, rough as I am, I did eventually learn to…approximate a gentle touch when needed."

As she said that, Elphaba realized she'd been working over Galinda's poor head as if she was kneading dough.

Contrite, she said "Oh, sorry! Family talk makes me a little…tense...myself."

Galinda giggled a bit, but was relieved also that Elphie had realized it. "I was picking up on that."

"Well, perhaps I can make up for it. If you can clasp your hair up more, I can massage your neck near the base of your skull, I know when I've had too much wine, that is another place I hurt. And yes, Miss Galinda, I _do_ drink wine, though we couldn't exactly get the fine Gillikin variety down in Quadling country. Really I enjoy an amber ale if given the choice.."

Galinda was rearranging her hair to give Elphaba access to her neck. The talk of Nessarose had prodded her partially out of her heady little reverie. Now, with her hair up, she felt a bit a bit exposed really, and it gave her goose bumps. But warm fingers made gentle contact at the nape of her neck, and spread towards her ears. She groaned, just a little despite herself, in appreciation. Then the hands moved partway around her neck, and up towards here ears. She tensed a bit at that. She had very sensitive ears.

'Too late. Oh dear' she thought ruefully Or mostly ruefully. Followed by 'Damn the ears. _This_ is why I wear curls to cover them!' And close on the heels of that accusatory thought, her thoughts were pretty much limited to repeating 'Oh my' and 'Oh dear.' This was because now she felt something like a slow creeping heat wave, followed by a cool tingly feeling that sparked off when the fingers brushed her ears on their way back up to rub her temples. She was doing a sort of sweeping motion from her temples, around her ears and to her neck and back again. 'Oh dear Lurline. '

Elphaba had been trying to avoid getting the oil everywhere, but she knew it would absorb into the skin anyway, so she wasn't too worried when she brushed by Galinda's pink little ears. She was confident it would be good for the girl's headache if she could rub the bones right behind her ears, but she wanted to avoid getting oil in her hair, or in her ears. So, she stuck to just at the bottom lobe area on her way to her forehead area. She really did have a beautiful complexion, and her skin was so soft. She had always tended to Nessa out of filial duty, and some sympathy. This, however, was different. It felt…nice. Nice? She didn't quite know what to call it. She simply noticed that she appreciated…proximity… to the previously repugnant girl. Well, she had never been repugnant, but she hadn't thought proximity to her…nice…before either. Hm.

As she made her first pass from neck to forehead, she noticed Galinda's shoulders twitch a bit, and heard her inhale quickly. And then…then her neck went from creamy to closer to peach, and little and shuddered a bit. The little high-pitched "ah" the blonde let slip out of her mouth didn't _sound_ like she was in pain.

Nonplussed now as the the shuddering continued, and fearing the worst, she removed her hands.

"Galinda, are you okay, did I hurt you? Are you ill?" Elphaba came around to the front of the chair to face the girl, noticing she was almost shivering, as if she had a chill. She had to kneel down, almost in a squat to get level with her. As she bent her knees, she pitched forward a bit, and her glasses slipped, ending up perched at the end of her narrow nose. As a habit, she reached to them to bump them up, and completely lost her balance.

Galinda instinctively reached forward to help steady the taller girl. She had caught her almost at the elbow, which had evidently surprised her. So much so that girl attempting to kneel then overcorrected her balance, pulling away from her. As she grasped the slender forearm, she realized two things at once; it was the first time she had ever touched the green girl, and; her skin, her emerald skin felt like silk, or velvet . These thoughts actually passed through her mind so quickly she hardly noticed them.

Elphaba's arm continued to slide through her hands until she ended up clasping just her wrist, and then that too was slipping by so she gripped hard then at the base of her hand and held on…

And then, Gravity, Happenstance, (and the fact that Galinda didn't let go) - combined to pull Galinda unceremoniously **out** of her seat; pitching them both into a pink and green heap. The mortified pink and blonde came to rest finally, on top of the equally mortified purplish green girl. Her glasses askew and bent, she almost sneezed as she glanced at the aggressive blonde corkscrew that had escaped Galinda's barrette to tickle her nose. She looked up then at it's owner's face where it hovered inches from her own.

**Thanks for all reviews and contacts!**

**Sorry, had to leave it here…But…it's Halloween, and we failed to get candy, so we have to get out of the house before the trick or treaters arrive. Is it odd for someone writing about The Wicked Witch of the West to run away from children demanding candy? Possibly. **

**This one was fun to write. But, I've got writers cramp. Wish someone would rub my temples! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Proto-Gelphie/Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

"It would seem Gravity is not our friend", gritted the slightly flattened Elphaba, blowing the curls out of her face, looking up at the blonde in a tumbled heap on top her. There was one petite knee digging into her midsection, just now, the other one planted next to her chest, most of her line of vision blocked by her cotton gown. She squirmed a bit to relieve the pressure. The girl had her left wrist 'pinned' next to her, she noticed as she turned her head to the left.

Galinda, having the advantage of _not_ having some over a hundred odd pounds of pink tumbled onto her, had been absent-mindedly absorbing details in front of her. The black inky hair in front of her had come slightly loose in the scuffle, and she was wondering if it was the source of the slight scent of jasmine, or…something like it. She caught herself barely leaning in, just a little to get closer, maybe even touch. When Elphaba turned her head to the side, she noticed long, dark lashes that framed her dark eyes.

Then she felt the girl twitch under her, and she was startled to taking in the whole of the situation, and not just the details. Finally she realized she was leaning a good part of her (admittedly paltry) weight onto her, and for all intents and purposes had her pinned beneath her.

For the second time in a short time she thought, and uttered the "Hunh?" she was thinking.

"I _said_ it would seem Gravity is not our friend…" grunted Elphaba.

"Ah. That would appear to be true. And you can't fight gravity, can you?" She slowly extricated herself into a crouch, and backing away. "Oh, Elphie, I'm sorry! You're spectacles; I think they're broken". She stretched towards the still prone girl, and gently removed the spectacles, dismayed, and examined them.

Elphaba squinted a bit as Galinda removed the bent frames

"Don't squint, Elphaba, it will give you wrinkles" Galinda instructed automatically. Less than automatically, she found herself looking at the somewhat hapless (at the moment) looking girl. She had bent her own knees so that she was resting on them now. Elphaba was slowly sitting up, propping herself on her pointy elbows looking more rumpled than usual.

She really was…striking to look at. Well, how could one _not_ be striking with emerald skin? She certainly was not conventionally beautiful, this was clear. Galinda knew she herself had, well, an 'obvious' kind of beauty. Still, something about Elphaba was beautiful still and…alluring it seemed. She was, despite her prickiness, her thorniness, her Greenness, she was, in the precise definition of the word; _attractive._ Goodness knew why. She had a charisma about her that she had failed to notice until, well last night she supposed.

Thinking of what she had witnessed last night, of Elphaba marvelously stretched out, brought the blood to her face again. She found herself scrambling up and reaching for the chair behind her again, and then immediately wishing she hadn't. This was partly due to her not wanting Elphaba to misinterpret the retreat, but largely she also admitted, because she'd been inordinately enjoying the nearness. Her thoughts were roiling, '_This is just too strange! Where did this come from?' _ She ran her hands through her hair and set about clasping it up again, to cover (she hoped) the fact that her face was indeed still flushed. She then busied herself examining the bent spectacles, dismayed to see that the right lens had a crack in it she hadn't seen right away.

Elphaba meanwhile was busy collecting herself and her dignity. "Well, aren't we a graceful pair? If you'd wanted to dance Galinda, all you had to do was ask…" Then she started to giggle; or perhaps chortle was the word. Galinda looked up, a little startled, but then she started to giggle too.

The green girl continued to laugh as she checked herself over for damage, "And is that a particularly popular Gillikin 'highland fling' of some sort I've been fortunate enough to miss out on down in the marshes?"

Somewhat more at ease now with Elphaba's joke, Galinda was really laughing now as well. "Well…we are an energetic lot you know. And next time I'm in the mood for a fling, I'll be certain to check your dance card…" Dabbing at her eyes, she caught her breath "Whew!" Dabbing at her eyes. Her head was protesting a bit again, though only mildly now. "Who knew you could dance so well anyway, Miss Elphie?

"Ha! If you mean me heaving you ass over ankles and catching you ever-so-gracefully with what I think was my solar plexus, well then I am likely amongst the best in all of Oz…certainly in all of Shiz." She hadn't turned up any damage, other than her sore backside and a slightly purpling bruise on her wrist.

Still on the floor, she crossed her long legs, propped her elbows on her knees, cupped her chin in her hands, and let out a big sigh. "Looks like a rainy day has well and truly set in after all. All the leaves will be down soon if this keeps up." She looked a bit like a shiny exotic cricket, in a shapeless dress, and a bit wistful. And a bit endearing.

Galinda rose now from her chair, feeling a little more composed and in control of the agitation and excitability she seemed suddenly seemed prone to around the other girl. She held her hand out to Elphaba to help her up. Elphaba looked up, eyeing her a little warily before speaking. "I'll have to check my dance card first, oh, it seems you've beaten the crowds usually beating a path to me. Oh, Miss Galinda, I'd love another dance, perhaps I can lead this time?" She grinned wryly, took hold of the hand, and let the other girl use her slight leverage to pull her to her feet.

Galinda laughed with her, as she pulled her up. "Well, it was no highland fling, but it'll do."

The wind had picked up and rattled the windows a bit. Galinda noted Elphie's little jump, and said sympathetically "Oh, Elphie, you must feel so trapped on a mean autumn day like today. And it's the week end as well." She meant to be sympathetic, but when she saw Elphaba's face fall a bit, she realized it must sound like Galinda herself felt trapped here with only her for company. "Well, with my hair, believe me, I don't venture much on days like today either. And since we have no classes, I see no reason to today. Poor Ama Clutch must be caught out in it. I hope whiles she's out she finds us some scones for the morning. Speaking of hair…"

Elphaba watched as she went to her dresser and picked up some colored string she used in her hair, taking it to the window. She proceeded to wrap it around the latch securing it tightly, and the rattling ceased. And then, in typical Galinda-fashion, she made it into a festive, decorative bow.

"Thank you Galinda. I would say you didn't need to do that, but…I'd be lying if I said I didn't appreciate it. Even if it is one more _pink_ thing in the room." She cocked her eyebrow and looked at her. "But, you'll have to show me how to tie that…thingie you just made…so I can open the window to fresh air later in the spring…if you're not here." It pained her no little bit to admit somewhat that she was afraid of the rain. Afraid of the pain she knew it would cause. It also pained her she realized to admit she would miss the Pink Procession as she sometimes referred to Galinda privately in her head.

It was no secret to her that Galinda would probably give anything to get paired up with one of the other girls. Any one of them would probably do. True, they had been enjoying a thaw in the enmity of some sort, but she wouldn't allow herself the foolish notion that Galinda would voluntarily keep her as a roomie one term beyond what she was forced to. She supposed she hoped it wasn't true, but she knew better than to believe it. So, she was making an attempt at graceful acknowledgement of reality.

Galinda, for her part, hadn't thought on it really. Not true. She had thought on it plenty, just not lately, not as much since the summer trip at Lake Chorge. But it still had been in the back of her mind, she grudgingly admitted to herself. But now? She wasn't sure she could really think of anyone else she'd rather have as a roomie.

She also felt in her bones that it felt like a vaguely dangerous thought, this acknowledging to herself that she…actually often preferred the company of the often-quarrelsome string bean girl. She wasn't sure what it meant. In more ways than one. Madame Morrible; she had a feeling that she would not approve of this new alliance. Especially as it had been the promise of reassignment the woman had been holding over her head. Her stomach soured while she considered the fishy woman, so she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

Out loud she spoke in a practiced offhand manner; "Well, I really didn't look into it in a timely enough fashion to line myself up properly…so I guess you might be stuck with me. And I would hate to leave you to the group dorm. And well…Ama Clutch has taken a liking to you. And…" she sighed, "and despite earlier inclinations, I find I…sometimes quite enjoy your company. Excepting when you're reading, and I'm quite sure you could care less what I think of you while you reading anyway! Really Elphie, you've got to pick up your nose out of your books every once in awhile. Anything, anything at all could be happening right before your eyes, and if you're in your bookish mood, you'd _never even know_." She huffed a bit at the end.

Elphaba allowed a small smile to stretch the corners of her mouth. "Well, I've grown fond of Ama Clutch too, you'll tell her won't you?"

"Ha ha. See if _you_ get any scones tomorrow if they are to be had!" Galinda picked up one of her extraneous flouncey pillows and flung it at her head.

"Hey now, none of that!" plucking it out of the air and flinging it back at her. "As for seeing, what I do see is someone who doesn't seem to have a headache any more. What I don't, or won't see, at least not very well, will be my books. How bad are my specs?"

Suddenly contrite again, Galinda went to her dresser where they lay and held them up. "Maybe I could repair them with sorcery?"

"I'd rather you not, dear…," and ducked as another pillow was flung at her. "Hey! Blind girl here!"

She was feeling light and…happy, even though the broken spectacles did present a problem at the moment.

"Well, we can check with Boq, maybe he knows someone in Shiz that can repair them? Or, some of the second or third years might be able to do it magically? Until then, I guess I'll have to help you, since it's my fault. I could, I _suppose,_ read aloud to you if you need? Til we can get them fixed? Lurline knows I cannot wait to delve into…" she brushed by Elphaba on the way to the girl's bed, picking up a random journal with the title _International Studies in the Philosophy of Science_, which is, I hear by the way not nearly as good as…" picking up another, "_Southwest Philosophy Review._" She sighed dramatically.

Elphaba smiled. "That would be delightful. I look forward to your dulcet tones…"

Late morning found the girls sitting apparently companionably on Galinda's bed, since it got the most light from the window, even if it was weak at best on the grey day.

But now the window didn't rattle anymore, so Elphaba was relaxed. Well relatively relaxed. She was antsy around her roomie now, and she couldn't quite put her finger on problem, as it were. Or didn't want to put her finger on problem. Or maybe really _did_ want very much to do exactly that; put her fingers on the problem, as it were. Hm. She was probably mad. Frex's blood was showing itself now. Well, if she was indeed going mad, she hoped at least she could remain blissfully unaware.

The smaller girl sat cross-legged, a pile of books next to her, and a pillow in her lap with the current selection open. Elphaba sat facing her with one knee bent and one leg straight extended; bare legged with a funny mismatched sock on for protection from the cold floor. Galinda read to her in a slightly sing-songy voice. Sometimes just passages, sometimes straight through, whatever was requested. Elphaba sat with a furrowed brow listening. She had brought out part of her 'medicine chest' and was listening while she mixed various herbs and oils together, planning to replace the mixture she had used on Galinda earlier in the morning. Occasionally she would hand a glass vial to Galinda, who would stop whatever she was reading, and read the label for her and hand it back.

Really, Galinda was relieved to be given a task that absorbed her concentration enough that she was able to ignore the fact that she was in such close quarters with Elphaba. Only when she passed her the bottles did she let that thought trickle in. And then she would stumble for a few words when she went back to her passage, until she lulled and dulled her wayward thoughts in to the sing-song rhythm once again.

It was, all in all, a very agreeable, if nerve-wracking way to pass the grey morning. And before they knew it, it was time for more tea and lunch.

**Thanks again all for reading/reviews, I greatly appreciate it!  
**

**Will they won't they? well, not this chapter, sorry! I'm working on the next one though. And hey- I did take the take the 'proto' out of the Gelphie disclaimer at least! Sorry had to post it twice as I quickly caught some (of many probably) stupid typos/errors.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

Ama Clutch eventually showed up, the remains of the day dripping off her great coat, the few parcels she carried looking much the worse for wear after their trip through the driving rain. She was glad to be back in the warm room.

If she noticed or thought anything odd about returning to find Elphaba not only _not _with her nose in a book, but actually on Galinda's bed, and the two looking as chummy as normal roomies, she didn't say anything to indicate it.

Instead, she simply commented on the weather. "Horrid out today, duckies. Be glad you get to warm your toes by the fire all day, while Ama braves the weather for scones and other treats." She busied herself with the packages, making soft clucking noises.

The girls clambered off the bed, a little nervous, both feeling just a little that they'd been caught at something, ridiculous as that idea was. If anything, they'd been caught acting like friends…hardly the stuff of scandal. Unless one of the pair were green…Nonetheless, Elphaba grabbed her books and her wooden box of vials and retreated with them to her side of the room.

"Goodness, Miss Galinda, its lunch time and you're still a'bed and still in your dressing gown? What will the other Amas think? Amas Dramel and Verla will be by later to pick me up for our Saturday night...dinner club, and I would _hope_ you'd be respectable by then?" She glanced at Elphaba as she put laid out the makings for tea, directing her comments to her. "You, dearie, do something with your hair then, won't you? It's one lovely thing about you, you should accentuate the positive!"

With those instructions, Galinda went off to her dresser, picking an outfit for the remainder of the day, while Elphaba surreptitiously examined her glasses, wondering if she could fix them herself, and toyed with her hair a bit, brushing it, which brought it to near gleaming.

When the kettle whistled, it wasn't long before Ama Clutch took herself off for a nap, and maybe a nip or two, who knew?

Meanwhile, the girls descended on the tea and scones.

"Didn't I tell you she liked you" Galinda said and winked at Elphaba.

Elphaba "hmphed" and sipped her tea. Then added, "A backhanded compliment is better than none, I'll agree."

Galinda nibbled at her scone. "So, all that thick stuff I was reading…I'm afraid I really didn't absorb as much of it as one might think." Elphaba let that statement hang without comment, or even an arch of her editorial eyebrow, while the blonde continued, "What was it all about? What's the appeal?"

Elphaba was in the middle of a bite of scone, so she sipped at her tea, in a something less than dainty fashion, and thought for a moment. "Well, I don't pretend to understand it all. Some of it I'm just interested in because the work is referenced elsewhere. But some of it, like the _International Studies in the Philosophy of Science, _I'm reading because I just want to understand what Doctor Dillamond's research means…or might mean. It's so exciting to see him working so hard, and so excitedly. He's brilliant. Ever since the various Animal Banns have been making their insidious way into our _normal_", she said this word witheringly, "social fabric, he's been working feverishly on his project."

Galinda couldn't help but notice how animated and how passionate Elphaba became when she discussed the Goat's research. Boq was the same way really. Sweet on her he might be; he still also waxed _almost_ as poetic about the Doctor as he did about her! Almost. It made her a little feel a little put out and pouty actually. "Boq does go on about him as well, I almost think they'd make a splendid couple, the way he admires him so. And, did you know they've never even formally met?!"

Elphaba had noticed this slight pout, and brought her commentary on philosophy, research and Animals to a close – for the time being at any rate. And then, wanting to reassure her friend's apparently easily bruised ego, she reached out her hand and caught up Galinda's. "Listen, you know Boq hangs on your every word, hell, he'd hang the moon for you if he could. Besides, I thought you didn't return his affections."

She'd made the statement a question at the end. She didn't think Galinda had any true feelings for Boq, but perhaps she was wrong. She should be happy for him if Galinda had begun to reciprocate. But, she was feeling an unidentifiable twinge indicating that perhaps she would not really be so pleased as all that. Because that would leave her the odd one out obviously, she told herself. And it might interfere with Boq helping. That too…

Galinda looked at her pink, soft hand, held by green slender fingers, and suddenly had nothing to say. So she just let Elphaba hold her hand gently.

After a long pause though, she addressed what Elphaba had said about Boq. "Oh, no, no no… No. Now you know I think Boq is dear, but that is _it_, I assure you. I just…was thinking that you two are very much alike when you're going on about a subject. Though, at least Boq does like to go on about _me_ occasionally too…" and she said a bit wistfully, looking a little petulant once more.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, and sighed dramatically, finishing her tea. "Galinda, you really can be quite trying, did you know that?" The girl really got under her skin sometimes.

She set her cup down, and continued, a little agitated. "So. Your favorite fish on the trotline is not here, so I suppose you're casting your line this way then? Dredging for compliments? Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you've mistakenly caught a Frog…or a Cricket on your line. We're not so flowery of speech as Munchkinlander trout." She picked up her butter knife and her spoon and plate and prepared to stack them. Then, standing, she paused and sighed again before saying "You are bloody lovely and you bloody well know it! Enough?"

Galinda was a little perplexed at the outburst, and looked as baffled as she felt, but she kept silent and watched while Elphaba leaned over her shoulder and snatched her plate and flatware as well. Galinda caught a puff of Elphie scented air as she did so...She wasn't actually finished with her scone, but decided it wasn't a good time to quibble. And anyway, Elphaba didn't quite look like she was finished speaking. At least she still had half a cup of tea in her hands, safe and secure.

Elphaba did finish collecting all the dirty plates she could lay her hands to, and now had set to sweeping the crumbs off the table while she continued, "I swear, I do not understand how this…this… coquettishness, this coy…'save me' routine is apparently part of your charm for Boq, truly I don't. You do more than well enough on your own, or you could do, I know. And I dare say, that as a thinking person, I'm quite certain **_I'd_** find other things to dwell on besides how charmingly incapable you pretend to be." She snapped her mouth at that.

And realizing it was also quite the diatribe she'd just spouted, not to mention more than she even wanted to say, Elphaba fell silent yet again for a few breaths. Aiming to offset it somewhat, she rose again still pacing, and finally came to rest gripping the back of her vacated chair tightly in her hands, facing Galinda. "I just…I just mean that, for the love of Lurline, yes, you're lovely! Beautiful. Ravishing. Blah, blah, blah. But…" Quickly, she covered herself as best she could "I mean, anyone with a brain would... Really." She sputtered and ended her last sentence like it had made some sense. Or was a clear statement. And fell silent yet again, a good deal darker in hue now. And then she sat back down in the chair, and wished she had some more tea.

Galinda, for her part, was riveted. She didn't entirely like what she was hearing, goodness knows, but she also found herself urgently wanting to know what Elphaba would say next. Knowing if she 'prompted' her at this point, it would not exactly belie the comments just uttered regarding her perceived neediness and/or helplessness. So, she tried for as subtle an approach, and at the same time as bold an approach as she could imagine at this point. Suddenly she felt she actually cared quite a bit what 'someone with a brain' thought of her. Quietly, and steadily she said "Anyone with a brain? You have a brain Elphaba, a marvelous instrument in action I've seen, and I…find myself wondering what you would have to say about my – " she went silent as Ama Clutch rather noisily opened the door leading from her room.

Elphaba looked endlessly relieved, and Galinda a little frustrated., and foiled. She was going to have to focus her energies a bit more, she thought to herself.

**Thanks again all for reading/reviews, as always. They provide incentive…**

**I'm thinking of uploading combined chapters tomorrow, so after this, it may look different. Or not. If I have too many issues changing names etc., with it, I'll stick with what I have so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

Elphaba took the distraction of Ama Clutch entrance to mask the look of relief she was certain had been there. By the time Galinda looked back to her, she had in place a look that designed to convey only the annoyance and exasperation she felt with Galinda at that moment.

Dried now, and looking much better for having had tea herself, Ama addressed them. "Having a tiff girls? What happened to the old chums I saw not an hour since?" She moved to the haphazard stacks of plates, and moved them to the tea set, waiting for Galinda to finish with her teacup.

"No tiff here Ama Clutch, just debating the fine points of…" Elphaba started, but was interrupted.

Galinda cut in, "whether or not Verdinus was correct when he said "Beauty dwells only in the eye of the beholder", and glanced at Elphaba. Her face was unreadable, but her eyebrow quirked at her comment. But she didn't gainsay her.

Galinda, refusing to gulp her tea, sipped at it again. Ama Clutch made more noises, mostly to herself, collecting Galinda's cup when she finished finally. "Well, girlies, as I said I'll be off shortly for the afternoon, then to dinner and...meeting for the evening, so don't wait up. Elphaba, there's more dry wood in the communal downstairs if it gets chilly. I'll just freshen up before the other Amas show up."

Galinda looked sideways at Elphaba. She knew that she herself probably would have taken offense at the instructions regarding firewood that Ama had imparted. But Elphaba didn't seem to think twice about it. And well, it was true that Elphaba as often as not tended to the fire, as she seemed to actually enjoy doing it. But still.

Ama looked them both over, made yet another round of tsk-ing noises, and then took the tea setting and herself back to her room to get ready for her outing.

Elphaba quickly took herself off to her side of the room quickly. Galinda watched her go, and decided to bide her time.

Elphaba had taken to her desk, curled up and cramped over, making notes as best she could and squinting in the light. She was studiously ignoring her roommate.

While Elphaba sulked, or hid out, whichever she was doing, Galinda took herself off for a bath. She returned after a while feeling refreshed, and looking somehow more pink. Still, Elphaba was non-communicative, messing about with her vials now. Well, she'd try again when Ama left for the evening. It turned out that it was not too much longer to wait.

Ama set up a mid-afternoon tea and snack, which Elphaba participated in only in a perfunctory manner, while Galinda relished it, thanking Ama again for procuring the teacakes they munched on. Elphaba had some of her dried fruit as well, and shared.

Just before three, and incidentally as the tail end of the storm clouds pushed through, three of the other Amas showed up to collect Ama Clutch for the evening. Elphaba had brushed her hair, because she liked Ama Clutch and she requested it. Mostly that was the reason anyway. Galinda was dressed respectably, but comfortably and greeted them all graciously. They swept out of the door chattering as they went.

Galinda shut the door and whirled around to look at Elphaba.

Elphaba, for her part was looking anywhere but at Galinda. But Galinda wasn't too worried. She had been pondering and planning.

Ever so casually, she asked "So, what do you think they do when they're out and about anyway?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Dinner theatre? Perhaps they're on a grand quadruple date with a quad of Coachmen from Queens College? Off to gamble at dice even. Who cares, as long as they're enjoying it? After seeing to our wants and needs all week, they surely deserve some time relaxing in whatever small ways they see fit." Now that Ama had gone, and her command performance was over, she picked up the dowel and leather tie-up she used when she didn't feel like braiding, but still wanted her hair out the way, and went about securing it.

Galinda noticed, and moved in. "Oh, Elphie, no, don't put your hair up with that! If you insist on putting it up, then at least let me braid it for you. I owe you after that fantabulous thing you did with my headache this morning. And if you're asking, well, it really looks so much more fetching when you wear it down."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes a bit, looking at her suspiciously. "I wasn't. Asking that is." But then she shrugged. "You want to braid my hair? You want to braid my hair." she repeated herself.

"No... **_I_**want you to leave your hair down. I am only saying that if you're going to insist on putting it up, I want you to let me do it" Galinda replied.

Elphaba looked at her, squinting without realizing it trying to get a better gauge of what the other girl was up to. "You're just going to braid it, right?"

"Yes Elphie, just braid it. Sheesh! Bring your brush and come over here" she said, dragging her vanity stool over next to her bed, she patted it.

Elphaba paused, thinking about it. She looked wary again. Finally, she brought her brush and crossed the room to sit on the stool. Galinda knelt on her knees on the bed behind her. She was twitchy with excitement at finally getting her hands on that shiny hair she'd been itching to touch far longer than she'd even realized just now.

She gathered up the handfulls of it, and brushed it, enjoying the luxurious feel of it on her hands. She stroked it once, twice, and then gathering the length of it again, let it fall from her free hand. After a minute of this, Elphaba seemed to relax. A little. A very little. She was still on edge from the afternoon it was apparent, and was now in one of her thornier moods it seemed. Galinda just took her time, brushing the hair, letting it run through her fingers and fall. If her hand started to brush against a shoulder, or her neck, it couldn't be helped, really. Actually braiding the hair was a far off thought.

After a several minutes of brushing in silence, Galinda realized it was not in fact silence at all…there was a soft, so soft, melody in the air. Elphaba was humming something to herself. Galinda smiled, and continued brushing.

"Did anyone ever brush your hair for you when you were little Elphie?"

"Hm?" she stopped her subconscious humming. "Oh, well, Nanny would brush it for me sometimes, yes. But mostly I did it myself. Apparently I went through a lot of brushes and combs before I was old enough to know better. They made marvelous chew things."

"Well, all the years of brushing have paid off. You're hair is really quite beautiful. I could never brush my hair like this. My hair would end up looking like an enormous cotton ball, or that spun sugar on a stick. Color it blue or pink, and that's exactly what it would look like if I brushed my hair." Galinda had put the brush down and was just running her hands through the hair, dividing it preparing to braid the back. She sighed and said "Brushing your hair is about bringing out its beauty. My hair? Well, it's more like a battle for containment every day. Woe is me." And sighed melodramatically.

Elphaba tilted her head up to look over top of her head, and let a little cackle out. "Hm, never thought about that. It would have to be pink spun sugar to go with your wardrobe." Galinda added a little yank to the hair she was holding, and Elphie continued "But I couldn't imagine you without your signature curls. You couldn't either, and you know it." She clammed up again.

Galinda just nodded and started interweaving hair in back. She was something less than adept at working with the silky but slippery hair, so while concentrating she said, "True. So, what were you humming just now?"

Shrugging, Elphaba answered "Humming? Nothing really, just musically doodling I suppose. Habit."

"It was nice. Go on, will you, it helps me concentrate." She combed her fingers through her botched braid, so she could start over.

Elphaba noticed this and peered over her shoulder and asked "Everything okay back there? Really you don't have to do this, I'll have it finished in no ti - " Galinda grabbed her head and pointed it forward again firmly. "Okay then, I'll just sit here and hum then, shall I?" And she started something more like a tune now, rather than the aimless humming she'd been doing earlier.

A little bit later, and three more tries, Galinda had managed a not _too_ terribly crooked braid that hung mostly straight down Elphaba's back. "Ta da!" she trumpeted.

A little sore from some inadvertent pulling, Elphaba thanked her gracefully for her help. Galinda insisted on pulling her over to the vanity so she could check it. Elphaba couldn't see terribly well, so it wasn't too hard to just smile and dryly thank her, "Thank you. I'm sure I'm as stunning as I always am."

Standing in her pink dress, Elphaba in her signature dark colors, they looked at their reflections in the mirror. Galinda stood next her, and leaned into her sideways a bit. "Well, look at us. Pink and Green, I wouldn't have thought the two went together, but well, we seem to match one another Elphie." The green girl squinted, and she couldn't make out details, but she had to agree the slightly fuzzy colored and shapes didn't clash as much as she would have thought.

Galinda grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the bed by the window. "Come on, I'll help you get some more reading done if you want. Unless you'd let me…maybe do your nails?"

Elphaba wrinkled her nose. "I'll just get my books…"

"Oh fine then, Hmph. You're no fun!" Galinda pouted

"I thought you knew that by now…" Elphaba retorted. She stopped at the fire, and tended to it, adding another of the dwindling stock of logs.

Galinda watched her. She liked how capable she looked when she did a thing, any thing. Purposeful.

Purposeful, Galinda repeated to herself, as she watched the other girl work. That is what she needed to be now. It might have come as a…surprise, true. Very true. Very, very true, she repeated. She would have said out of nowhere. But do feelings really ever come out of nowhere? Galinda didn't think so. They might sneak up, catch you unawares and surprise you of course, but first they must make slow and steady progress before they finally grab you. And then it's too late. And it _was_ too late. Day to day, the little things had been accumulating.

If she had to guess now, looking back, she'd say it might have started at Lake Chorge. Elphaba showing up - true at Boq's insistence, but still - then the reveal of the Pfannee's cruel joke. They were both mortified, but more than that Elphaba had been defiant. And the smallest bit of that had started to rub off on her. Then, some small kindnesses here and there. Her attempts to engage her brain, urging her to think about things, making her think Elphaba cared what _she_ thought of things. Heady stuff that part, who knew respect could be such an aphrodisiac? Certainly not what she'd learned growing up. If Elphaba had looked up then, she would have seen a wry smile on the blonde's face.

All of it. All of it built up and now, she seemed finally to be able to piece together what might be going on inside. She was falling... for the gangly, angular, spiky Elphaba. She had a brief thought wondering if maybe she was under a spell, some third year's idea of a joke. But she dismissed it after awhile. She didn't know anyone who would do that to her, at least not someone who was also actually _capable_ of doing it. She knew now that Pfannee or Shenshen were capable of conceiving of it, but neither had the magical skills to have pulled it off.

No. She was not terribly pleased about it exactly, really, but what could she do? She wasn't thrilled mostly because this was, well, _different_ obviously. She didn't even know what she had in her arsenal that would appeal to Elphaba. Her father was a Unionist Minister, so if she was anything like him she'd probably not have anything to do with her anyway. But…Elphaba was an atheist she claimed, so at least _that_ might not be an obstacle.

She sighed. Elphaba simply captivated her. She could choose to ignore that fact now that she acknowledged it to herself. And it might come to that; she may have no choice but to ignore it. She could be reading the other girl completely wrong, and have no hope at all. But she had to try. So now she was going to be need to be very Purposeful about doing something about it. She knew from the afternoon's conversation that the tools she'd normally use on a boy; the 'coy' act to wit, were not going to work here. She had her work cut out for her.

**Thanks again all for reading/reviews, as always. **

**I had trouble with this chapter for some reason...it probably it shows, sorry! Next two chapters almost ready to go and were difficult but more fun to write. Hope to get them up later in the day I think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

The fire picked up enough to put out cheering warmth. Outside the early autumn day had been having its mercurial fun. All day there had been the Nor'easter pushing through with its driving rain, but now winds had swept the heavy clouds leaving that brightest of blue skies, all the more blue set off by the rust of the leaves. The sun was already thinking of setting, so it was too late to take advantage of the turn in the weather. No time for an early evening dinner on the lawn really, and the ground would have been soaked through anyway, clear skies or no.

Elphaba finished her self-imposed fire tending duties, and straightened. She continued on to her bed to pick up the books she would need to study, at least as best she could, with Galinda.

She had a bit of a headache, and rubbed her eyes. Probably from squinting to see most of the day.

Galinda watched her closely, noted that she rubbed her eyes, looking a bit tired. Well, perhaps she needed a break from study? Perhaps an opportunity was presenting itself. "You know, you say the Amas deserve a break from the week…well what about you?' She leaned against the mantle, crossing her arms and tilting her head in challenge.

"What about me? I don't know that I would argue with you, really. However, who's to say I'm not going to be doing that with these" indicating the pile of under her chin "Can I help it if I what I do to relax looks like work to you?"

Galinda pulled a face. "Well, what if we sneak down to one of the pubs off High Street, and get you one of those amber ales you _say_ you like? I don't know if they'll have any of the fine Gilliken red I've had too much of late, but I'd be willing to try one of your ales. The rain has passed on, so we could go you know…." She let the statement hang.

Still holding the stack of journals she'd been about to foist on Galinda, Elphaba pondered this unprecedented boldness from her roommate. They'd have to be stealthy to get out to High Street, as going off to a pub would certainly be against School Rules. However…while listening to Galinda read to her was actually quite nice… she had to admit that watching the girl from Gillikin rubbing elbows with folks at a cheap side pub…well, it was too tempting to pass up. She'd spent enough time in just that sort of place with Frex on one of his jubilee tours or another to know that she was going to be much more comfortable in that setting than Galinda. It was too good to pass up. She dumped her books on her desk. "You're right. Grab your coat, you're buying."

Galinda was taken aback. "Really? I mean, okay. Really?"

"Yes, I mean it, give me half a moment, I need to fix my hair. You seemed to think it looks better down."

Galinda smiled inwardly approving of that at least.

While Elphaba undid her braid, combing it through roughly with her fingers, she looked over to the other girl, dressed up, well for Galinda not so dressed up really. She felt a bit guilty; to a certain extent, she felt like she was setting Galinda up just by agreeing to go to this tavern. What was she thinking anyway? Surely a local pub and grub was certainly not going to be her kind of establishment. Why did she suggest it? On the other hand…well, it was Galinda's idea, after all, who was she to argue?

A quarter of an hour later – a lot longer than it took to 'grab a coat' as Elphaba had said, they were out the door. Unescorted as they were, this of course meant going over the garden wall via the tree that Boq had used not so long ago to meet 'accidentally' with Galinda. It took some cajoling and some bravado (Elphaba wasn't entirely sure that she could deliver Galinda to the ground completely safe and sound as advertised), but it worked out with minimal bruising. And more importantly they weren't caught. So, Elphaba pulled her cloak tighter around her thin shoulders, and Galinda bundled up, and off the two girls went, down the alley.

Galinda wasn't entirely sure where to find a likely pub _exactly_, but there was still failing light out, so they acted boldly, asking a passing couple of Munchkinlanders for directions. The newlyweds invited the girls to go on with them instead to the famed Philosophy Club, but they demurred, and went their way.

High Street eventually intersected Queens Avenue, and there they found a little tavern on a little triangle strip of real estate. The placard over the door declared the small tavern. The Plough and Stars. A bull Elk sat stationed outside the green front door. Galinda paid the two shillings apiece to get them both in, depositing the money in a slot that the Elk then kicked shut. Elphaba mentally applauded the girl for not showing the nervousness she knew she must feel. She felt it just a little herself. They ducked into the warmth of the tiny pub.

A genial enough looking middle-aged man was tending bar, while a younger woman about their own age, perhaps his daughter, perhaps not, filled the simple food orders for those not sitting at the bar; potatoes and curry, meat pies and the like. They found only one open seat at first, so Elphaba had Galinda sit on the stool, while she stood behind, and ordered two amber ales for them.

Looking around, Galinda was torn between being afraid on the one hand, and on the other finding the people around her comforting, if overly aromatic for her taste. A couple of dwarfs were debating whether planting northern tobacco versus western maize was the best bet in current climate. A Cat, (she was pretty sure it was not just a cat) was curled up not far from the fireplace. He raised his head to glare around occasionally. The younger woman bringing food and slinging beer caught her eye, leaned in "Can I get you anything special then?" Galinda was taken by surprise. She looked at her amber ale that Elphaba had ordered for her, and smiled ruefully, saying "Thank you, I have this just now." The girl winked at her, saying "For another smile like that, I'll bring you a small beer then, no charge", and she whisked away before Galinda could say anything.

Elphaba watched this exchange, keeping silent til the server went off on her way. "Not to your taste then?" she nodded indicating the ale.

Galinda looked down. True, she hadn't put much of dent in it, but they hadn't been there very long. She picked up the pint, feeling its heft, saying to herself '_please let me not regret this_' she raised it high, and she looked Elphaba in the eye, expectantly.

Elphaba's eyebrows shot up, but she wasn't going to back off an obvious challenge, so she raised her own pint glass, touching to Galinda's and said "Your health!"

"Your health!" responded Galinda. And they downed it. If there was some sputtering and some coughing, not all of it came from Galinda. Before they had hardly finished, the other promised (single) pint of the lighter beer appeared. Galinda was still full from the ale she had just finished, so she looked at it dubiously. Elphaba looked a little doubtful as well, but only looked at Galinda and shrugged, as a little hiccup escaped her.

"It would seem you have an admirer, Miss" came a gruff voice from a beefy man in shirt sleeves to their right. "Of course Leesal loves pretty much everyone equally…but she surely does have an eye for a pretty lady." The man raised his exceedingly large glass, said "Thom's the name, and what are you two doing out on your own at dusk?" He had a large swallow from his tankard.

Elphaba was feeling a little flushed from the close quarters and the amber ale floating around. "Well, Thom, is it? We're on an assignment for our social studies class," she lied. The man "hmphed" his disbelief, but chuckled anyway. "Well, good luck with that then." He continued to drink his beer, and waved at an apparent acquaintance a few seats down the way.

Galinda was staring down the small beer in front of her. Elphaba smirked. She was partially secretly a little jealous, and it was running in two directions at once…not only was someone flirting with Galinda, bothering her on one level she was surprised to note; that someone also was not flirting with her. Where was _her_ smile and small beer!? She was still mulling over the nuances of the pangs she was feeling, when a clearly feminine arm appeared around her side. It grabbed her empty pint glass, leaving a small beer identical to the one Galinda had in front of her.

Now there was also a voice in her hear, presumably matching the arm that was retreating "I like the look of a tall serious type too, sweetie", and she was gone, but not before touching her lightly on the shoulder, running her hand cheekily down her back. And then the saucy wench pinched her backside!

The man, Thom, then winked at Elphaba, lifted his bulk off his stool, and motioned for Elphaba to take it. When she tried to say no, he explained he was going to say hello to a friend, but asked her to give him a wave when she vacated it again. She reluctantly took his seat and thanked him, her bottom now presumably safe.

Soft and fuzzy. That was how the blonde was feeling now, but she definitely noticed the whirlwind bar maid, and heard what she said to Elphaba. She also felt the taller girl jump suddenly, and even heard a little squeak out of her, just before she felt Elphie bump into her. This caused her to slosh a good bit of the beer out of the glass onto the copper top of the bar, which the bartender quickly wiped up, shaking his head. But now Elphaba had taken the seat next to her. Galinda leaned to her right, elbowing her friend, "It seems our buxom barmaid has good taste after all."

Elphaba wanted to be stern, but she giggled instead. "Oh please, she likes you and your smile. Besides what would she want from a tall serious type such as myself? I'm not sure I care to know…." And she wiggled her eyebrows, making Galinda giggle as well.

"Oh Elphie, don't be silly. She thinks you're interesting, that's all. Look around you, there are lots of interesting people here. We're just like them."

The green girl grinned. "I doubt that very much… but there are some other interesting folk here" she agreed. It was crowded with a variety of types. As far as _she_ knew she was the only green girl around, but who knew? Maybe purple and chartreuse skinned people frequented this place. But apparently not tonight. Tonight she was still one of the more 'unique' people in the bar. At least to look at anyway.

They sipped their beers this time, slowly, and ordered some bread and cheese to eat as well for early dinner, talking about their studies. Galinda talked some about her family. She missed them sometimes, but not as much as she thought she would. Elphaba told her about her brother Shell, named for the Quadling Turtle Heart. Galinda could tell it made her a little sad to talk about it, but nothing Elphaba told her specifically revealed the source of the sadness.

The beer (all the better because it was gratis) went down smoothly and went well with the local cheese which was delicious. Galinda was feeling warm and drowsy and a little tipsy, and so was Elphaba to a lesser extent.

"Elphaba, I'm having _such_ a good time. Everything is perfect. This beer is perfect. This dinner is perfect." She sighed, a little bubbly. Then a little more seriously, she softly said "You…are perfect." She looked up at her friend.

"That's just the free beer talking," Elphaba said, smiling fondly at her, thinking the other girl looked like she was having fun, and it was a very attractive look on her. The barmaid Leesal was right; she did have a nice smile.

"No. No its not. Well, maybe some of it. But, Elphie, I mean it. I…I think…I don't know. That woman, Leesal."

Elphaba was looking at her, trying to make sense of what she was trying to string together, with no success yet. But she raised her eyebrows and nodded a bit to encourage something resembling a point to come out "Yes…Leesal?"

Galinda squirmed a bit on her stool, twisting and fidgeting oddly. "Hm, yes, well Leesal. Well, I... what I mean to say is that…she made me jealous."

Elphaba looked at her closely to see if she'd heard correctly, half amused and half annoyed. "Jealous? My dear, what on earth are you worried about? Everyone else in this room is looking at you, not me. And if they _are_ looking at me, I assure you it is not because they find me ravishingly beautiful, it is because I am green. So I would _hope _you wouldn't begrudge me a dollop of attention from a, shall we say, rather forward barmaid who must have varied tastes in the extreme if she somehow found _me_ attractive! I'm sure she found you ju – "

Galinda cut her off "No. No. No. Not that kind of jealous, you dimwit." And she let out an exasperated noise and lowered her head to knock it on the table dramatically a few times. She lifted her head up and looked at the other completely perplexed girl. "I was jealous of _her_, not you."

A blank look came over Elphaba at this, so Galinda kept going. "I wanted…I wanted to be the one flirting with you. I wanted to be the one saying I like 'tall and serious'…" and she trailed off groaning, and returned to knocking her head on the bar top.

Elphaba gulped for breath. Then she reached for her beer and gulped _it._ Then looking at the remainder of the beer in front of Galinda, she reached for it and drank it down as well. And then she sat a few seconds absorbing everything. Then she shook herself off, and grinning ear to ear, feeling absurdly surprised and happy simultaneously, she opened her coin purse and laid the money for the meal down, plus a generous tip, more than she could afford but she didn't care. She waved to get Thom's attention, indicating the seat was his again. He smiled and waved back winking.

Galinda had stopped her repeated knocking and was just resting her head on the bar now, weak with anxiety. What had she done? Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and Elphaba murmuring in her ear. "Come on now, no more of that, I worked too hard to get rid of _one_ of your headaches already today. Let's get you out of here and sober. Hot chocolate, perhaps?"

Galinda lifted head, to see Elphaba smiling at her, and felt her reach to brush off some crumbs that had stuck to her forehead apparently. Grinning, she said "We tall and serious types like hot chocolate you'll find."

**A/N: Who doesn't love hot chocolate? Thanks to Okie, you know who you are, for proofing this time. There was a request that this chapter contain; 1) amber ale 2) the phrase "grab your coat." **

**Go figure, hope you enjoy. Thanks for all reviews, keep 'em coming, they're almost as good as hot chocolate.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

After settling the tab, Elphaba hooked an arm around Galinda's shoulder, and though she didn't need the assistance really, Galinda still leaned into the taller girl as they rose and headed for the door. They pulled their coats tighter about them, and Galinda bundled her brightly colored scarf around her neck, tucking it into her coat. Elphaba didn't have a scarf, brightly colored or otherwise, so she just prepared to duck her chin. As they reached the door, the lively serving wench Leesal stood, serving tray tucked up and turned flat against her midsection. She winked at them both and held the door open for them, and the chilly autumn air hit them with a brutal gust of dry air. Elphaba wasn't sure she wasn't going to feel a surreptitious pinch as she went out the door. But apparently the girl had _some_ boundaries…

Out into the evening they went. It was too early yet for the supper crowd, and some evening-goers had reached their destination already; still there was a substantial flow of people moving long High Street, being that it was also the time when the more genteel folk were making their way to theatre and concerts. The more entitled set of passers-by were elegant in their silk cravats and hats, though they too were bundled against the brisk wind, mingling with the workaday types heading into and out of alehouses like the one they had just left. Everyone was vying for space on the sidewalk out of the mud of the street itself.

Leaves that had survived the recent storm rained down in loud, sporadic bursts, and then were swept down the street in little, rattling swirls and gusts. The air smelled of burning wood and roasting mutton. Occasionally a more exotic spice smell would waft out onto the street when some more esoteric establishments opened and closed their doors, lingering and following them for a bit, then disappearing into the crisp air of the evening.

Elphaba steered them to one of the footbridges that crossed the river to the Queens College side. From listening to Tibbett and Crope she had recalled and hoped to find the little old cart run by Kangaroo and a she-dwarf. She'd heard them say they had the best hot chocolate, coffee and tea in that area. She thought she remembered they sold roasted nuts and other sweets, but she wasn't sure.

Galinda never once questioned where Elphaba was leading her, she just followed along, staying bundled as best she could. Despite the cold, she was still soaking up the night air and all its sights and sounds. The cold river was icy as she glanced at it making their way. It would be lovely to look at, but just now they were on a mission.

They continued on, and a block off the path leading from the river, they came to a little cart that was clearly doing brisk sales with the locals. The delicious, seductive smell of roasted pecans and coffee was filling the air, all but overwhelming the equally lovely smell of hot chocolate. A line five deep was there, as well a gaggle of other student types gathered round enjoying their various drinks, private laughs, conversation, camaraderie, and the wonderful aroma all at once. Some of the characters were more muffled than the obvious Queens' Boys and their dates. Elphaba noticed that they were enjoying themselves, but also had a closed look about them. They were lean and worldly and sharp-eyed in a way the students couldn't imitate. These stood apart a bit, and spent time in quiet conversation with each other, occasionally talking quietly with the Kangaroo off to the side. They looked more alert, more spent. Without her spectacles, Elphaba couldn't see details anyway, but she had a feeling that even if she had them on, these few types would have lacked sharp defining details anyway. Galinda kept looking up at the piercing brightness of the stars, her breath freezing in little puffs, her hands huddled deep in her pockets, but she was bright-eyed and appeared to be enjoying herself.

They queued up behind the others and shuffled forward as one after another of the customers left with their steaming cups or bag of pecans. When she was next in line, she motioned to her friend. "What do you want? I've only heard about the hot chocolate with whipped cream, and the word is that its really quite wonderful. But I can't read the menu…as you know…" she pointed out drolly. Galinda, still bright-eyed, stood on tiptoe to get a better look at the blackboard and writing. Clearly embarrassed, Elphaba also whispered "Oh…and I forgot, when I paid for the dinner and drinks, and….and…well that was all I had, but some change here…"

Galinda grabbed her arm, squeezed it, and smiled up at her, "I'm sorry, I should have bought the beers as promised anyway, so this is my treat."

Elphaba was relieved to hear it, and relaxed a little. Their turn now, she gave her order, and stepped away for Galinda, who stepped right up and said in her clear voice "I would just love a café au lait with a splash of hazelnut". Elphaba rolled her eyes and she swore that she heard the Kangaroo swallow a snicker before saying, "Miss I'm afraid we're fresh out just now. Can I perhaps recommend some scrumptious hot chocolate, with a dollop of fresh Happy Cow organic cream on top instead?"

Galinda looked a little surprised, but Elphaba quickly stepped in smoothly and said "Yes, we'll take two, thank you Ma'am." Galinda looked only mildly put out as she handed the coins to the Kangaroo, while they took their warm concoctions and walked a few feet away, cupping the warm drinks and breathing in the rich smell.

Elphaba got her sharp nose a little too close and came away with cream on it. Galinda giggled and wiped it off with her finger. Elphaba laughed with her.

It was perfect, the night was perfect, and the company was perfect. They found a seat on a nearby bench, but the stone soon proved a bit too bone-chilling to actually sit on for very long, which is probably why no one else was using them. As they stood trying to decide whether to make their way back to the small crowd near the cart, for warmth and ambience, or to make their way back over the footbridge, they both noticed a sudden change in attitude.

A half-dozen or more vaguely paramilitary looking types came ambling in, nonchalantly heading for the cart. They were…austere looking, imposing almost, Elphaba noted. She wrapped her arm around Galinda's waist and pulled her close. She couldn't see well enough as she'd like, but when she looked back to the cart, she was inexplicably glad to see that Kangaroo had vanished already, hoping she had slipped away. The previous vaguely anti-social group of lean looking people had halved in size. Those that remained were loudly enjoying their hot chocolate and had interspersed themselves amongst the rest of the ordinary students and revelers. She didn't know who they were, but they weren't students, nor were they ordinary she'd wager.

Galinda leaned closer to the taller girl, and busied herself with drinking her hot chocolate. She didn't know what was going on, but she instinctively tried to blend in. Elphaba leaned in close, her breath was warm in her ear, "I think we might best point ourselves back towards home, don't you think?" Galinda was quick to nod her agreement. They sipped their chocolate, making nervous small talk. Neither knew quite why they felt the need to get away from the men who had just arrived, but neither questioned that gut feeling either. So they chattered about things they wouldn't even remember later, and laughed some til they arrived at the footbridge. Then finally they relaxed again. The men were far enough in the distance for them to again feel the beauty of the night. Their youthful exuberance washed over the misgivings they'd been having and quickly pushed their qualms to back of their mind. From there they took up where they'd left off, as if the scary almost-encounter had never happened at all.

And truly, a little warmer now with the hot chocolate, stepping up on to the footbridge for the return trip was like stepping into another space with just the two of them. This time, half way over, they stopped and looked out at the river sliding by. Galinda leaned up and looked down on the water making its way underneath them. Elphaba stood behind her peering over her shoulder. When Galinda shivered, she backed up into Elphaba, and Elphaba wrapped her free hand around her and held her, resting her chin on the top of her head. They stood that way til both of their ears were cold and complaining, and then they finished the rest of the journey over the bridge in silence, both keeping their own counsel.

Slowly they meandered their way back up High Street, looking for University Way, which they could follow til the came to the alley they could use to circumnavigate the front gates, and (hopefully) climb without issue and head back to Crage Hall. Elphaba spared a flyaway thought for Boq. Poor Boq. She had a brief thought of feeling disloyal. But, she dismissed it. She felt she was walking on air at this moment, and uncharacteristically, letting any grounding deadweight thoughts go, like little balloons in the rough wind. She suddenly had the urge to hold the smaller woman next to her closer. The next big gust of wind, she used the excuse of it to pull her closer to her, reassure herself that the girl was still there, and enjoy the feel of her close and warm.

When they finally arrived at the location of the tree they needed to climb, Galinda was feeling brave after the evening out, and so they made surprisingly quick work of climbing it and dropping down to the ground softly.

"You're becoming quite the acrobat this evening" teased Elphaba. She was looking forward to getting inside and warming her nose and ears which were raw and burning from the chilly excursion. On the other hand, her stomach was fluttering with nervous energy. She held her hand up high for Galinda to steady herself on before she dropped to the ground surprisingly quietly.

As they turned towards the door that would let them out of the alcove and back into the side door of Crage Hall, Galinda grabbed for Elphaba's hand and stopped, pulling her back.

Elphaba gave her a questioning look, probably lost in the darkness. But she reached for the others hand and squeezed it.

"Elphaba…I just wanted to say…and mind you any ale has long since been frozen out of my system, so don't tell me I need more hot chocolate to sober me up…" she looked up with a flash of mischief "not that I would say no to more hot chocolate mind you" she smiled nervously. She continued "but I digress...I just wanted you to know that I had the most wonderful time with you this evening. Even if you…don't think of me the same way I've come to think of you. I won't forget this night." She moved quickly forward to gather Elphaba's hands together and kiss them one at a time. Then she tilted her head up and kissed the other girl, just at the corner of her mouth. Then she pulled back, still holding her hands.

Elphaba looked down at the small hands holding hers, feeling a tingling at the corner of her mouth, even from just the chaste kiss just given her. She was slowly shaking her head. "I don't…" she began. Galinda looked quickly at her at this, distraught, "I don't know why I trust in what you say you feel" she looked up at the moon, wondering if it had anything to do with it "but, I do. I can't find words for it just now." She hung her head, disappointed at her inability to express herself in a way she thought Galinda would understand.

"Let _me_ show you how _I_ feel then" Galinda whispered, and pulled her towards the door that would lead them to inside and warmth. She knew she grinning like a lunatic, but didn't care. Eloquence had failed the erudite green girl, but Galinda understood her well enough. She opened the side door and they ducked inside and started to make their way back to their room.

**Thanks once again all for reading and reviewing, and yay for hot chocolate . So, my request this time was to fit somehow "Café au lait with a splash of hazelnut." Apparently, I've created a monster. **

**I was partially listening to Joe Purdy's The City while I wrote some of this, a fine song to inspire a city scene at night.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

Once inside they made their way into the stairwell and headed for the second floor. Galinda started to pull Elphaba forward out into the hall, but Elphaba jerked her back "You're going to get us caught if you're not careful, I've done this before, best check first." She poked her head and looked down the hall, then pulled the other girl to the stairwell quickly with a yank. Galinda was a bit off balance so when Elphaba jerked her, she fell into her with a soft thud, ending up with her face pressed against Elphaba's chest, mashing her nose on the something less than ample cushioning. She giggled and in a loud whisper "Why Miss Elphaba, in a stairwell? I was hoping you could wait til we got back to our room at least!" She knew it would rattle the other girl a bit, but she couldn't resist. And of course Elphaba face bloomed in a blush. "I'm teasing you Elphie…."

"Hsst!" Elphaba whispered, and she made a gesture across her throat. Galinda's eyes widened, but she took in the urgency, and she abruptly fell completely silent and still. Elphaba mouthed 'Grommetik.' Soon, Galinda too could hear the subtle whirring and clicking sounds that followed the creature. They held their breaths and quickly moved themselves the hollow behind the bottom of the stairs. After a minute, the sounds were just outside the door itself. They waited, each trying to figure out what they would say or do if Grommetik found them. Would it report them to Morrible? What would they say?

Just as their imaginations were completely running away with their reason, the clicking and whirring noise retreated down the hall and disappeared. Slowly, they peeped out the door. They only had to make it three doors down. Tiptoeing all the way, the finally slipped inside their own door, safe at last, and able to breathe freely.

For about ten seconds.

They gazed at each other, and were just about to laugh together at arriving home safely from their caper, when they heard bells. Loud, clanging, annoying bells, and an odd "aWooGah!" sound reverberated down the halls.

"Oh for the love of…" and "Surely not, you've got to be kidding me!" came out of their mouths. It was a Fire Drill. Or a real Fire, one or the other. Galinda was so dismayed at this point that she actually returned to her inclination earlier that evening. She started knocking her head on the wall in frustration.

Grommetik or another tik-tok contraption just like it came whirring down the hall now, and was making a series of honking noises as well. Inside of three minutes all the girls in Crage hall that were not out for dinner were standing in the courtyard shivering, some had on coats others not. At least Galinda and Elphaba were still dressed for the chilly night air.

As they huddled together, Elphaba watched Galinda, unable to reel in her doubts, and began to wonder if perhaps the earlier part of the evening, that beautiful night out, had never happened at all. Or at least not the way she remembered it. Wanted to remember it. At long last when they got back to their room, would they have some civilizing tea and scones, and let the evening all float away like a dream? She didn't know.

A scant fifteen minutes found them trudging back up the stairs single file.. Madame Morrible had appeared and taken roll call…did they imagine she eyed them suspiciously? When she leaned down and conferred with Grommetik, did her eyes cut first Elphaba and then Galinda, or was it a trick of the light? In any case, they were cleared to return to the rooms, and it seemed they had indeed gone undetected or at least so far uncorrected.

Dizzy with relief to be back at last, Galinda shut the door behind them. The room was warm, and they were both still flushed from outdoors. Galinda felt her stomach tighten and flutter with nerves. They carefully removed coats and gloves, and hung them up in silence. Elphaba was nervous as she herself was, Galinda could tell, as she watched her brush her hands up and down her arms, pretending there was lint or something on them that needed removing. So she wasted no time, and gave no room for any longer awkward silence to grow. She deliberately reached for the other girl's fidgeting hands, and stilled them. She looked up at her, holding her eyes. For all the strength and bravado she'd displayed all evening, she could see a fair amount of anxiety there now. "Elphaba, we made it," and smiled at her before moving closer to her.

Then Galinda leaned the slightest bit forward, having to stretch to her utmost a little to get eye level with the taller girl. She extended her right hand up, traced the arch of the other girl's eyebrow, then across her cheekbone to the top of her ear and down to her earlobe to cradle her jaw line, running her fingers along that strong line to her chin. She watched her own hand journey across the face of the young woman in front of her, noting each angle and curve it called attention to along the way.

Finally, her fingertips came to rest so that they settled lightly again on her cheekbone, while her thumb brushed across her lips. Only then did she look her in the eyes again, dark and deep. As they gazed at each other, each saw a bit of wonder, and fear reflected back. And an ache for something. A question the other might know the answer to. Galinda looked at her thumb, still gently touching the narrow but supple looking dark lips.

Elphaba didn't plan to do it… she had goose bumps running all over her neck now, and action followed thought now more quickly than she could have thought possible. Not that she was thinking at all. In the end, she fell back on trusting her instincts, and followed the apparent theme of the day; Act now. Ponder later.

"Galinda…", she husked, and she swiftly captured the other girls' thumb deftly, biting softly, so that she held just the tip gently, and Galinda could feel the smallest, softest bit of tongue move against it, shy and brash at the same time. That sent tingles and a flush down Galinda's forearm all the way to the back of her neck and beyond. Then Elphaba, a bit shocked at her own impulse, softened it with kiss to the pad of her thumb and released it.

She looked the blonde in the eye the whole time, and said, "I think…" she started, and then "Do you want…", she stumbled and exhaled, and tried again. "I mean to say, I want to kiss you now, unless you don't want me to…" Galinda didn't speak, look away, or move her hand from her lips. She had the look of someone waiting for something. "Here I come," Elphaba warned once more in a murmur, bending lower and closing half the distance between them, pausing to whisper "last chance to run screaming bloody green murder down the hall…" Still Galinda's hand was frozen, and her light eyes hadn't left the dark ones in front of her.

But now, she looked at her thumb that had moved to the corner of Elphaba's lips once more, fascinated. Then in one swift motion, Galinda cupped Elphaba's jaw, and then ran her hand behind the green girls head and pulled her the last bit of distance towards her. And kissed her. And kissed her. Kissed her, relishing in the warm feel and taste of her lips, which still had hints of hot chocolate and cream.

Galinda's aggressive swoop surprised…and frankly… thrilled Elphaba. She reached her hand forward, and cupped the delicate creamy face, keeping the curls at bay. Between the feel of Galinda's full soft lips moving against hers, surprisingly demanding, the tip of her soft tongue licking at her lips, and the feel of Galinda's other hand moving to the back of her head; blood was rushing to all her extremities, leaving her exceedingly drunken feeling and lightheaded all over again. Just then, Galinda elicited a small groan into her mouth. That did it, Elphaba lost her breath and had to pull away for air, and to get her bearings.

Both of them were still a moment, having trouble finding their breath,

Elphaba, in a sudden pang of panic, was more than half-afraid that actually _getting_ her bearings might mean losing the girl in front of her; maybe it had all been an extremely odd feverish daydream… But, as she could barely breathe due to a strange tightness in her chest, ever practical, she figured she'd better risk it. She raised her head.

And Galinda was still there; looking brilliantly flushed, just as out of breath, and intensely bright-eyed. Unless that was a dream too?

Better to makes sure, she thought. Wanting something tangible to hold again, she reached out and ran her hand through the blonde's mussed curls by the side of her head, and pulled her in again, tangling her hand in her hair, and kissed her fiercely.

And then she slowed her kisses; made them softer, wanting to be tender and slow, trying to check the sudden almost searing want, or need, or both that was firing up inside.

However, Galinda was not helping much at all in this regard. In fact, she was taking full advantage of finally having Elphaba pinned, figuratively, and almost literally, at least to the wall. So despite intentions to the contrary, some moments later their softer kisses had slowly made way for more heated ones, til keeping hands from straying to shoulders and waists, or up to caress then grasp hair to pull the other closer was more than they could manage. Each separately sensed control was slipping its lead with each passing second, and so both at the same moment finally reluctantly pulled away, disentangling til they were cheek-to-cheek, heads down, hearts drumming furiously.

They leaned still into one another catching their breaths together from the same space, making it even more heady and dizzying. Finally only their foreheads touched, an emerald hand still tangled in golden curls, and a creamy hand stroking a cascade of black.

They stayed that way, still, breathing, both trying to find equilibrium. Fortunately it turned out they had quieted enough that they heard the giggling down the hall as it approached. Galinda, registering the sound, felt her stomach drop.

**Whew! A bit nerve wracking to write for me. But, here you go folks, finally a kiss scene, huzzah! Again, thanks for all the comments and reviews, they make my day! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

Galinda gasped and pulled away, putting her hand to her slightly damp forehead, her heart suddenly thumping again for a completely different reason, in a squeaking whisper she yelped "Oh hell, I completely forgot that I didn't exactly say 'no' to the girls coming here for cards tonight!"

Pulses pounding, and adrenaline racing, they pulled away from each other, Galinda backing up and falling against the side of the coat rack with a soft thump, "ouch" and "damn" coming from both of them as Galinda's hair snagged on Elphaba's cuff, and Elphaba hit her head on the side of her headboard as she had upended herself and rolled off the bed an undignified lump in her haste to retreat.

She clambered back up onto her bed again quickly and assumed her customary reading pose, even though she couldn't really make anything out without her glasses. Which is probably why she didn't even notice her book was upside down. A sheen of perspiration was pricking up on her skin now, its origins any number of things, possibly all of them at once.

Galinda, meanwhile, had her barrette clasped in her mouth, as she tried attempted to wrangle her hair into something resembling order. She hissed to "Do you see what you did to my hair!? I'll never get it fixed."

Elphaba retorted with "Well, I didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago!" And then, the tiniest of giggles escaped her.

"Elphie, it is _not_ funny!" She glared at Elphaba, breath coming in heaves still, and saw her cock an eyebrow. "Okay, fine, maybe it is, but now is very much _not_ the time to laugh about it. Hush! And turn your book over smarty-pants!"

Elphaba furrowed her eyebrows and squinted, muttering "whoops" while turning over her reading prop, and attempted to gain control of her mirth. But she couldn't control her pulse, it was still thumping in her ears, skipping a beat and speeding even more when she heard the knock at the door, and some tell-tale laughing and titters.

Galinda jumped, and whispered "Pretend you're asleep or…or…sick! Sick, that's it. Follow my lead." In a normal voice called, "Just a minute girls!" and went to open the door.

She did not, however, open it wide enough to let them inside. Privately, Galinda noted their herd-like qualities as Milla bumped into Pfannee who in turn bumped into Shenshen, and it looked as if they had Cortha in tow as well, since they needed a fifth if they planned to play Regents.

Clearing her throat, she addressed them. "I am _so_ sorry, Miss Milla, Miss Cortha, Miss Pfannee, Miss Shenshen…," saying their names out of the 'accepted' pecking order, knowing it would ruffle a few feathers, and maybe get their mind off any questions about her flushed appearance and hair. "I'm afraid I can't join you after all, as I'm afraid Miss Elphaba is quite ill, feverish even. Normally you would find her in the library, but not tonight I'm afraid. She'll be in all evening. And I couldn't in good conscience expose you all…to her…you might get sick…and I might be carrying it myself at this point." She wasn't proud of herself for carrying on as they would surely expect her to in regards to Elphaba, pretending mild distaste. But at the moment, it was all she could think of to do. She was hoping her confinement with the 'sick' green girl would get her out of her plans for the evening. She certainly had more pressing things to address than playing cards.

But, it was not to be. Shenshen was quick to jump in, "Miss Galinda, we've planned for Regents, and you know we can't play without a fifth! And Miss Cortha was _so _looking forward to it so. You remember Miss Cortha, her uncle is Minister of Agriculture?"

Galinda knew that was horse manure. Not the part about Miss Cortha's uncle, but about her looking forward to cards. Miss Cortha wasn't comfortable in social situations, so she was sure she'd been drafted this night for a purpose. She knew the girls well enough to know they'd surely gang up on Cortha during the cutthroat game of cards, and probably in other ways as well. Or…was she herself the target? Since Lake Chorge, she wasn't sure anymore. Perhaps Miss Cortha was her social replacement. Not that she cared. Still, it seemed unlikely she was going to be able to extricate herself from the wretched game tonight.

When she hesitated, Shenshen added the coup de grace in a stage whisper she surely knew would carry, adding "And I _know_ you don't have any contact with the string bean, so surely you can't be as compromised as all that, now can you dear?"

Galinda's shoulders sagged at that, knowing she was caught. "Well, I suppose I can't disappoint, now can I?" She smiled as sweetly as she could, biting the inside of her lip to contain herself. "Half a moment then, and I'll be with you. We do need to find another locale, you'll agree. Perhaps you can discuss that while I ready myself?" She made the question a statement by promptly closing the door on them, leaving the foursome at least a little shocked and shut out.

Once inside Galinda slumped with her back to the door, glanced at Elphaba and motioned, dramatically, for her to her to come to her side of the room.

Elphaba, however, was not inclined, having heard the conversation. She remained on her bed, 'reading.'

Galinda snapped her fingers and gesticulated wildly again to Elphaba to no avail.

Galinda sighed dramatically, and scurried over to her and whispered "I'm sorry Elphie, I don't want to go…" and she reached for the unreadable book, and pulled it gently away. "Truly I am. I…would rather be here." The other girl looked skeptical in the extreme. But she sat up and crossed her arms over her legs, hugging them to her chest. Galinda reached towards the silky hair and ran her hand over it, and then cupped her chin, and leaned in and kissed her cheek softly and whispered "We have unfinished business at best, you and I. And at the very least some things left to be sorted."

She pulled away before continuing "But, just now, can you perhaps _please_ help me finish getting ready for the nightmare of an evening that now awaits me? Please?" She put on her pouty face.

Elphaba sighed, and allowed Galinda to lead her to the other side of the room, where she did whatever was asked: held the hand mirror here, no higher, no to the left; held this and that, until at last a somewhat less than perfectly coiffed, but acceptable Galinda stood before her in an amazingly short time.

She couldn't help herself and did a little pirouette for Elphaba before grabbing her handbag. Elphaba just rolled her eyes again and said "A request, if I'm permitted?" Or two rather" she amended.

Galinda stopped and came back to stand in front of the tall girl again, tilted her head to the side and looked questioningly at her, and whispered "Yes?"

Elphaba touched her index finger to the delicate pink nose and said "One. Less wine this evening perhaps? Or none at all, even better. Took me all morning to make up more of that oil…" When she saw Galinda nod ruefully, she continued "Two. Two…at least apply yourself to beating the stuffing out of them at Regents. Soundly. Make them cry if you will." And she grinned. Galinda winked at her and turned to go. Elphaba stopped her momentum as she turned, and spun her gently back to face her saying "Three…" before she grasped the blonde's face between her long fingers and kissed her firmly, and pulling away, she still held Galinda's soft full lower lip gently before releasing it. A small half groan, half sigh erupted from Galinda at that. She let a small squeak escape as shook her head to clear it. "And here I thought you were shy... " and she wandered unsteadily to her vanity mirrror again.

"Great Elphie, just great. I'm sure I need to go out there _now_. I'll have to fix myself. Again. You, back to your bed. Now" she hissed, but not very convincingly. She snapped her arm and finger towards Elphaba's bed.

Elphie smiled to herself, but high-tailed it to her side of the room, while Galinda did a last second check, and then giving her roomie a last pointed look, she held up two of her fingers. When Elphaba looked confused at the gesture, Galinda remembered regretfully that Elphaba couldn't see her fingers anyway. So she scurried over to her and said "I'll be back in about two hours…I hope. I'll see you then if you're awake. I'm sorry I have to go…" and she grabbed Elphie's hand and gave it a squeeze before bustling out the door.

"Oh, I'll be awake, have no fear..." Elphaba whispered to her, teasing one last time.

After the door closed, and the room was empty but for her, she could hear shrill voices on the other side of the door, and it irked her some. Normally, she'd do some more reading. But she had a lot to think about it seemed. On the other hand, she wasn't sure she wanted to think about any of it just now. She just wanted to enjoy what she was feeling without dissecting it. Dissection. That jogged her memory and prodded her into feeling a little guilty, as remembeed her studies and Dr. Dillamond. So she decided maybe she could squint enough to do at least a tiny bit of reading, and set about trying to sort her choices, picking the one that had the biggest print size. _Journal of Consciousness Studies_ it was then.

A very few seconds later the door cracked, and closed again, and Galinda came flouncing back in and headed straight for Elphaba, already curled up on her bed. She jerked the book she'd already started on out of her hand, pushed the surprised girl to her back, and lowering her face, kissed her soundly. Just when Elphaba got over her surprise enough to get into the spirit of the thing, Galinda pulled away and winked at her. "Turnabout is fair play. I told them I came back for my lucky charm. I don't suppose you have a coin handy that would stand?"

Elphaba exhaled slowly shaking her head and sitting up, thinking it felt suddenly extremely warm in the room again, despite the tingling…well everywhere. "Lucky charm then? Don't I count?" But she got to her feet, and went to her chiffarobe and pulled one of a half dozen small glass beads from her shelf. She presented Galinda with a small green bead of glass. "Will this do?"

Galinda smiled and taking the token she said "I go with your blessings then, Lady Luck!" She winked again and whirled out of the room. Elphaba, less focused than she had been even a moment ago, attempted to return to her reading. Two hours seemed an incredibly long time at that moment.

* * *

Hope, anticipation, faith, all are funny things. And it wasn't far off that Autumn when Elphaba and Galinda would learn how long they could hold out; how long they would have to hold out, and how two hours can be a mere blink of time. They would come to know that a body, a soul could stretch an hour, a handful of hours or nights, and keep them close and burning brightly for a time, or when they must, glowing and warm for the longer in-betweens.

* * *

**A/N: Finis? ****Just because I closed with some foreshadowing doesn't mean I've doomed them, don't worry. I actually don't know if I'm finished with this or not yet, or if I want to start a sequel. And after tomorrow I will be on hiatus for a short bit, so any one wanting to cheer me up while I recuperate, feedback and comments or suggestions will most appreciated! Don't make me beg... **

**Or if you have an opinion on continuing this, or jumping to a sequel, feel free to share.**** Thanks again to all for reading and reviewing so far. I really have had a great deal of fun doing this and getting back into writing. Sorry about the meandering and migrating writing styles, I hope that will improve with practice... So tune in next time! Will Leesal the barmaid make another appearance? Will I learn to tame my excessive use of commas? ****What will happen next? Thanks again to Okie who now helps me when she can, and shakes things up for me with challenges to include odd details like cafe au lait... :-)  
**

**Cheers!  
**

**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

Elphaba stayed curled with her books reading as best she could, but the _Philosophy Research Archives_ was failing to hold her interest however. Funny that. Looking over words over and over again without taking in their meaning had become an endless loop. Finally, she gave up and put the books down. Without her glasses, the tiny size of the script was giving her a headache anyway.

She listened as she heard the city's bells toll one hour to midnight, and felt her pulse twitch. She actually expected Ama Clutch home at any time as well, but hoped with all the intensity she had bottled up that Galinda would beat her home.

She was torn between climbing into bed, and attempting to sleep, which really would amount to pretending to be asleep, or just going about her evening routine (minus the reading of course). She eventually settled on brushing her teeth and braiding her hair for bed, and then making her attempt to sleep at that point if no one else had returned by then. She settled in to bed and pulled her threadbare covers up around her chin.

She wasn't really given to bouts of self-consciousness as far as the trappings of everyday life went. But suddenly she found herself taking stock of the state of her nightshirt, her sheets her covers. They were all so…dingy. Clean, true, but dingy and poor nonetheless. Against her normal reasoning and judgment, for the first time in a long time she found herself ashamed of being poor, and of having no…sense of style. So now she was lying becoming more anxious as each moment passed, fidgeting endlessly.

The minutes ticked by, and finally exhaustion and apprehension combined to still the fidgeting and her breathing, and she fell asleep, quietly without snoring dramatically as she knew she was wont to do on occasion.

She barely sensed or heard then when the click of the door indicated someone entering. Completely alert again, she knew it must be Galinda, as Ama Clutch probably wouldn't have taken so much care to be quiet when she entered. She was frozen for a bit, and couldn't decide whether she should greet her, or pretend to be asleep. Discretion being the better part of valor sometimes, she opted to let Galinda decide whether _she_ wanted to talk to her that evening. She remained 'asleep.'

"Psst. Elphie!" came the blonde's voice as she shut the door. "Is Ama back yet? I beat the stockings off the other girls tonight, you would have been proud…" No response. "Oh Elphie, surely you're not asleep…."

"Don't call me Shirley" came the lame joke in reply. Elphaba rolled over and looked at Galinda. "And who is Shirley? How many girls do you have lined up Miss Upland?." With the appearance of the girl, Elphaba's nerves had scuttled down the drainpipes again. For a brief moment, with Galinda's return, her sense of fun reappeared, and a little bit of her sass.

Galinda giggled as she removed her cloak. "Why Miss Elphie, I do believe you are jealous!" Elphaba sat up in bed now, and folded her arms, shivering a bit, though the room was perfectly warm. She made a skeptical "Pfffft" noise and tilted her head and watched the other girl get ready for bed, pulling up her hair while her toothbrush dangled from her mouth while she multitasked.

Finally she was ready to change into her matching night set. Suddenly, Elphie found it getting warmer, so she abruptly busied herself arranging her books, keeping her eyes mostly on her books and her desk. Not that she could have seen much of anything anyway without her glasses, but she felt it would be …ungallant to just watch her roommate change anyway.

Her sudden attention to her books did not go unnoticed by Galinda, which she found very amusing actually. "Elphie, am I making you nervous? I'm not going to pounce on you my dear. Unless you want me too…?" she teased.

Elphaba suddenly groaned and flopped dramatically on the bed in a most uncharacteristic fashion, and covered her face.

Galinda raised her eyebrows, and pulling her robe on, she walked to Elphaba's bed and sat down next to her, putting her hands lightly on her shoulder. "Elphie, what's wrong?" She was suddenly nervous herself now. What if she had rethought everything? What if she had changed her mind? Her stomach became tight at that thought. Well, she hadn't gotten this far by being shy, had she? She leaned towards Elphaba's head, and pulled the hands away from her face and looked at her, questions and fear in her eyes.

Elphaba own eyes held questions when she opened them and looked at Galinda, while the other girl pulled her to a sitting position.

"Galinda, I don't know what is going on with me. I'm as slow churning out my thoughts as the next person. Sure I spend hours looking through these texts, and inch by inch, I can grind a modicum of sense out of them in my mind. They point me to other questions, or other answers. But I had to do the looking on my own. It doesn't just…appear in my head, you know? I had to _learn_ it" Galinda looked more than a little puzzled, but let her continue at her own pace wherever she was going with this.

The light was playing off of her emerald skin, and Galinda just thought she looked beautiful, and all she wanted to do was put her fingers to her anxious looking brows and…well, but she had the sense not to interrupt whatever she was trying to get out.

Elphaba continued to sort her thoughts and seemed to be getting nowhere. "Philosophy."

"Uh…philosophy. Yes?"

"Philosophy, and Science. I've been reading about it all evening, or you've been reading it to me before that, and before that, well I'm always reading it. Philosophy defined: love of knowledge and all that." She hunched her shoulders and made a disgusted noise.

Galinda could see she was struggling with some…abstract thought…of some sort…? She faced her and placed her hands on her bare shoulders and ran them down the sides gently and caught her hands up and held them. Elphaba visibly shivered and jerked her hands away, shocking Galinda, and frightening her a bit with the velocity and ferocity of her actions and her next words.

"There! See! _Where_ in my philosophy books does it say that if you so much as _touch_ me…I…my heart rate goes up, I start to flush all over, and I…Urk!" Galinda's eyebrows were meeting in a peak, perplexed, but willing her to go on.

"You…what?" And she gently stretched for the long agitated fingers again, grasping them firmly, rubbing her thumbs over them gently, but firmly not letting go.

"Tabula rasa, urge, demiurge, innate knowledge, intrinsic knowledge, eros, which is it?" She was practically chanting, and Galinda still had no idea what on earth the girl was talking about at this point. "How does my…my body know…how does my mind paint such, such vivid pictures of things I have no knowledge of. Where is the reason in all this…this…" She was so beyond flustered at this point she fell back on her bed, jerking her hands away again, and soon was lying with her thin pillow covering her face.

"Oh. Oh?" Well, now Galinda was flustered as well a bit to tell the truth, but since Elphaba couldn't actually see her, she allowed herself a huge grin. And then she sat on her hands for half a minute while Elphaba continued to make muffled frustrated noises.

Shaking her head at her roommate, also because she could not see her do it, she lay her body down the length of the bed, just close enough to feel the warmth of the body next to her, but not actually touching. Yet. She slowly placed her hand so that it hovered over where she guessed her roommate's flat stomach to be. She let it hover there for a second before slowly letting it drop and make contact. The tension that shot through the other girl was completely palpable. She heard an muffled anguished groaning almost-squeal come from the pillow. But then she uncovered her face, and said hoarsely "What are you _doing_? Ama Clutch could be home any minute!" Galinda did not remove her hand, keeping it steady where it was.

"She's not here yet" she whispered right next to a green ear "Do you feel where my hand is?" Fairly fidgeting away, Elphaba sighed "Yes of course, it's about all I can feel at the moment, as I'm sure you're aware now. What of it?" she asked through slightly gritted teeth. Galinda could feel the taut stomach and its muscles twitching, and occasionally Elphaba would hitch with a shiver. Galinda didn't know what had come over Elphaba, and while she found this currently shy, tortured rendition of Elphaba endearing, she wanted back the bold girl who not three hours ago had made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Stand up sending more trembling little earthquakes sweeping down her back, across her breasts reaching like lightening striking, down her stomach, crossing the tracks at the juncture of he legs and heading still south from there. She wasn't the only one who had vivid pictures in her mind's eye.

But just now, she reined in anything she might be thinking because Ama Clutch very probably would be back any moment. But more importantly, Elphaba really did seem about to jump out of her skin. She leaned towards her ear again, and she could hear the other girl catch her breath and hold it, as if bracing herself. "It's not just you Elphie, you know. Where my hand is now?…" she barely breathed into her ear whispering "when you kissed me earlier…I felt like a tornado was touching down, just there, on me." Elphaba let her breath out slowly, and then looked at her skeptically, and turned back to look at the ceiling again, still listening as Galinda continued. "Yes, a little tornado, starting there and running all over me…" Galinda, through a valiant effort on her own part did not _actually_ move her hand from the stomach starting upwards, and then downwards where that particular cyclone had eventually landed. She managed to keep her hand just on her stomach, but did make small clock-wise circles there, and felt it relax the tiniest bit.

"Really?" asked Elphaba.

Leaning forward close to that green ear again, close enough to touch this time, she answered "Really." And brushed her lips against the little shell there, eliciting another shiver from her. And a bonus groan, she was pleased to note. Giving up her philosophical quandary for the moment at last, Elphaba rolled towards her. Galinda met her halfway and slid under her, and maneuvered her so that Elphaba now hovered over her now looking down at her, her eyes heavy lidded and dark. After a moment, Elphaba brought her own hand to Galinda's stomach, mirroring where the other girl's hand been on her own body. "Here?" she asked. Galinda nodded, taking the hand Elphaba had placed gently on her stomach, and dragged it diagonally up from her navel and not so subtly across the tight peaks of her breasts, saying "and here" and brought the palm to her mouth and kissed it putting it back towards her stomach…wondering what she could get away with. Evidently not that much yet, or apparently Elphaba's head would indeed explode. As she was lowering Elphaba's hand, Elphaba let her head drop til her chin hit her chest, so Galinda stopped her motion while Elphaba shook her head briefly in confusion or something else. At this, Galinda grinned to herself again and thought to herself, maybe next time.

On fire from head to toe as it was, Elphaba finally leaned forward to claim the pink lips that had quirked into a sly smile. Elphaba brought her hand up to touch the full pink lower lip with her thumb, and then cat-like ran the tip of her tongue along it before kissing her fully again. And so it wasn't long before she had those lips forgetting about smiling, which would have made Elphaba grin with with a slightly vengeful glee, if she wasn't otherwise enganged elsewhere already. By and by some hands became marginally less shy, and savored the feel of fingertips on bare skin in the few places it was available, smoothing and coaxing bare flesh where they could. Other places, not bare but seeming to demand attention anyway, were circled and tested alike, and results were filed away for future reference.

They slowed at each noise they thought they heard down the hall, until finally they felt surely Ama must be returning imminently, and they tacitly separated and went to their separate beds to even their breathing again, see whatever vivid pictures danced before their eyes waiting for sleep to come.

Ama Clutch stumbled in finally at an ungodly hour, and loudly went to her room mumbling to herself. "That Dr. Goat, what a charmer he is. I mean for a Goat of course. Not many Goats would hold a door for a lady these days." She hummed to herself and off to bed she went, smelling of cider maybe, and borscht, and definitely wine.

Elphaba was still fidgeting to herself, thinking now of Philosophy, and somehow the Philosophy Club as well now for some reason, much to her chagrin. Her ears pricked when she heard motion across the room. Suddenly she felt a draft, and before she knew it, two very cold feet were touching the backs of her calves, almost making her squeal a little, and definitely making her jerk them away. "For the love of...that was just plain wrong!" Elphaba griped.

Galinda muffled her giggle in the back of Elphaba's neck. "I was cold over there all by myself…" she said by way of explanation. Elphaba sniffed, and rolled over to face her, grabbing the other girls hip and pulling it towards her, indicating that she should turn her back to her. "You were colder over by the fire than you would be here? Hmph." But she pulled the girl so that her back fit into the curve of her hip and thighs neatly, and she wrapped top arm around her and placed her long tapered hand on her stomach and let it rest there. Galinda giggled lightly and said "Yes, just there too." Elphaba shook head again in mock dismay. Then she kissed the pink ear lightly, saying 'Fresh dreams Galinda." Galinda giggled and said "Yes, I am rather hoping so."

**Thanks for reading all! See! I'm told you I'm not done with this story. But… as you can no doubt tell, for this installment, I pretty much went with the 'Plot? What plot?" approach just for the day, so I'm not sure what one could say about this chapter other than...it is what it is:-) Sorry...I'll be coming back to plot, don't worry!  
**

**The 'sequel' (as it were) that I started, Further Up and Further, kinda takes place some 6 years or so after this by the way. I think. I think...  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

It was just after that hour when dawn creeps up, while the odd person or creature is stirring somewhere, but a good deal of the world, the sensible part of the world, is still under covers, warm and sleeping. The dorm window was graying, and Galinda was warm, snuggly, and slumbering. For Elphaba, consciousness slowly reared its head. And she registered that there was an _actual_ head, blonde, on her chest. It was emitting soft snuffling noises.

During the early morning hours at some point after they fell asleep, Elphaba had evidently rolled onto her back, and now there was a petite head with an immense blonde mop of curls resting on her chest. Said head and attached body was curled up against her, cutting off the circulation to her own arm that was actually doing the cuddling, wrapped around the smaller girl. There was also a petite leg thrown across her thighs, and a delicate pink hand that was resting on her chest over her heart.

Needless to say, she was suddenly both profoundly physically uncomfortable - infected with a sudden powerful urge to move _right now_, and at the same time - deliriously, suspiciously, gleefully, happy. At this point, she couldn't stop the sudden sharp intake of breath that happens sometimes when one is surprised by happy thoughts. Her chest rose sharply, bringing curls to her face and nose, causing her to sneeze.

The head, and presumably the rest of Galinda woke abruptly. "huh, wha?" Seeing where she was, she smiled lazily. And started to burrow back, hugging Elphaba, "I was having a really…marvelous dream, don't move, I want to get back there…" and her words trailed off.

Squeezing her hand repeatedly, trying to get feeling back, Elphaba whispered "Galinda, you've got to go back to your bed now, Ama Clutch will be up soon…"

"Huh uh."

"Huh uh, she won't be up, or huh uh, you're not going back to your bed?"

"Both" she said into her chest, and Galinda burrowed deeper. Elphaba smiled to herself and hugged the small warm body closer, and kissed the top of her head.

"You have to go back to your bed, you know that."

"Well, I think _you_ should go back to the cold bed then" Galinda complained.

Ever logical, Elphaba replied. "That would not solve our problem."

"You are cold and heartless, but fine, I'll go…" She pulled her robe about her tighter, and slipped out of bed, skittering across the cold floor as quickly as she could manage and dove into her own not as cozy bed. Once there, she pulled the covers tight about her, she whispered across the room, "Elphie, what do you want to do today? It's still the weekend."

Elphaba, who admittedly missed the warm little body already, thought that sleep sounded like a fantastic idea at this point frankly, and said so. "Well, it seems to me that we have already had a lot of, shall we say, adventure and excitement since this time yesterday, wouldn't you say? I think…I think we should perhaps take advantage of the morning and get some sleep, as _someone_ kept me awake a little later than usual last night. Hmm?"

Galinda 'harumphed' and threw back Elphaba's words of only hours ago "I didn't hear you complaining too much not so long ago. Unless you count that sound you make wh-"

"Oh hush. Get some sleep. We can take a walk later, maybe track down Boq and the boys, how's that? They might like the Plough and Stars, eh?"

Galinda grinned, "Yes, that will do nicely. Boq, though…"

"We'll worry about Boq when we have to, go back to sleep" Elphaba groaned. And then after a moment of silence, she whispered "Fresh dreams."

About three minutes later, as she was still awake, she heard Galinda moving about restlessly. "Elphaba?" she heard the girl whisper somewhat plaintively. Elphaba sighed and answered the unspoken question. "Come on then. She's your Ama, and I don't suppose it would do anyone, herself included, to run her mouth…" She scooted over and lifted the thin covers making room. Galinda came scooting across the floor with her duvet with her, and practically dove under the dowdy sheets. Then she sat up and spread the extra covers over them both, and then settled back down next to Elphaba.

They weren't completely silly; both lay down in the most innocent, just friendly roomies position possible. But, under the covers, feet and calves were touching, keeping each other company for now.

**A/N: Okay, I know this is ridiculously short, really I do. Sorry...**

**My excuses:**

**1) We have company coming for the night, and hopping around on crutches trying to clean is taking it out of me.**

**and**

**2) probably the real reason: oddly…as I've been working on the adjoining (?) sequel (?), which is rather less light hearted, (at least at the moment), I find I like keeping these two all snuggly in bed. I suppose that's weird. But it makes me feel happier and makes it easier while I'm writing the other stuff. I promise to get them out of bed in the very near future.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

They weren't completely silly; both lay down in the most innocent, just friendly roomies position possible. But, under the covers, feet and calves were touching, keeping each other company for now.

---------

Head pounding, Ama Clutch awoke with a jerk **(see note below)** and rolled out of bed, realizing the hour must be long after morning tea. She went about cleaning herself up from last nights revels, and then finally thought to wonder about the fact that she heard no activity coming from the other side of the door. Either the girls had been kind enough to let her sleep (which was possible if not probably from the Galinda she knew), or they'd gone to the cafeteria to eat with the less fortunate girls. Well, it wouldn't be the end of them if she didn't make tea and breakfast for them every morning, now would it?

Entering the main room slowly, she peered over at Galinda's bed, and sure enough it was empty. Sighing, she then went about straightening up, humming tunelessly to herself. She was moving towards the pink bed with a mind to pick up Galinda's duvet, shake it out and freshen it up when she noticed that the bed had sheets and was generally in order, but the duvet was missing! Frowning and piqued, she was annoyed that this small mystery had presented itself to her so early in the morning. Or, if not early in the morning, it was still early in her waking state anyway. Hands on her hips she squinted and started to look around in earnest. She finally rotated towards Elphaba's side of the room. The Thropp girl was assuredly peculiar, queer certainly, but surely the girl wouldn't dream of taking or fooling with Galinda's things. Raised in a swamp or not, the girl had a pride really, an honor about her for some reason, and that certainly wouldn't permit any of that kind of behavior, would it?

"Sweet Holy Mother of Ozma!"

Ama Clutch gasped, barely audibly, and clutched at her heart, dropping the dusting cloth she held in her hand. She pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers tightly, then blinked her eyes forcefully, once, twice, three times and looked again in disbelief.

There, on the green girl's bed she spied a mess of colors and images that she couldn't quite reconcile exactly. Amongst a large lump made by two duvets (well, the thin grayish cover Elphaba used hardly rated a duvet), was her Galinda, curled up she assumed, with the spindly Elphaba. She could see Galinda's mess of hair on her pink pillow (what was it doing there?) She saw grey and gold and pink and she wasn't sure what else yet, as her mind was busy processing the scene, trying to sort it into sense.

Then, huzzah! She had a brief, beautiful moment of clarity, of hope. Her eyes couldn't yet make out any sign of Elphaba anywhere. And then her brain, in that way that it can when confronted by a surprise beyond it's ken, stalled for time while it attempted to catch up with reality of what it was surveying. And in that in that instant, her apparently still nimble mind concocted a plausible explanation it could grasp at while it churned slowly and deliberately over the visual cues it was being sent. And so in slow motion, in that tiniest fraction of time, Ama Clutches thoughts went something rather like:

_Well, for Lurline's sake, of course Elphaba's not there in the bed. She has gone to the library to study as she always goes to the library. Of course! It's not raining so of course she's gone out, so of course she's not in her bed. Clearly and obviously a mouse, or no a…lizard! A mouse, or lizard must have crawled into **Galinda's** bed, and…naturally still being sleepy, she decided to risk going **back** to sleep, but in **Elphaba's** obviously vacated bed (with the addition of her luxurious duvet and pillow of course). And really, she's such a dear girl (sometimes) that she only did something so drastic because of course she didn't want to wake her dear Ama to take care of the matter. She really is a good girl sometimes, she is._

And her thoughts ran on like this until they eventually hit a dead end, abruptly bumping up against the logic of actuality, as other visual cues slowly sank in.

One such cue, an important one, presented itself just as Ama Clutch was beginning to turn around and look for a broom to dispense with the figmentational, erstwhile, scaled bed-invader (she had in the end decided it must have been a lizard after all because she was unsure as to whether mice could climb bedclothes or not). Now, finally she saw the slender green hand and wrist that was resting on some part of what must be Galinda's body. Her hip probably, her mind supplied again helpfully. She rubbed her eyes to clear them, and looked again just in time to see the hand slip quietly out of sight, leaving her wondering all over again if she'd imagined it, and the scene before her. But the sight had jarred her brain enough finally, and her spur of the moment theory went out the window and she was left with nothing. Nothing at all.

"Urmpgh…" said the covers, simultaneously, in alto and soprano voices. They were in fact still reacting to the 'Sweet Holy Mother of Ozma!' comment that Ama Clutch had yelped a bare second earlier.

Ama Clutch's intake of breath was comically audible, but she recovered quickly. She nimbly scooped up her abandoned dust cloth, and stalling for time to let her poor brain continue sussing out what to do about this particular situation, she chirruped a cheery "Good morning! My, my it must have been chilly indeed last night then!"

She didn't know what was going on, and she couldn't decide if she wanted to know. And if she did know, well now, what to do then? The girl's mother would surely be horrified. Wouldn't she? Well…on the other hand, Elphaba _is_ a governor's daughter, and that might almost make up for her being so, well contrary to expectations, in all areas, one might say. She continued busying herself tidying up while her fuzzy mind tried to clear itself up. She didn't recall noticing anything, well, different, the night before…but then again, she wasn't exactly sharp last when she returned either, was she?

Sleepy as she was though, Galinda was prepared, already having thought the situation through at one point earlier while warmly snuggled between sleeping and wakefulness. Whatever she and Elphaba were up to, it wasn't going to go over particularly well she didn't think. At the very least it would come as a shock. To anyone. And, as it really hadn't been cleared up exactly _any_way (had it?), then Galinda was certain it wasn't wise speak on the topic just yet. And she was _more_ than certain Elphaba wasn't going to want to discuss it with anyone either. So, she'd decided that ensuring silence was the best place to start, that way buying themselves a bit of time to figure things out on their own first. So, she was going to have to gamble a bit, and hope it paid off.

"Indeed it _was_ quite chilly last night Ama Clutch, don't you remember? I offered you another blanket last night, when you…" and she paused delicately, "came home at whatever time that was? I was quite worried you know!" Galinda watched Ama covertly, but intently, to see if her comments would have the desired effect; if Ama would fall for her bluff.

Ama's face colored to a nice rosy hue first of all, so that was good sign of an embarrassed mind at work if there ever was one. Then she watched various half-expressions pass over the woman's tired looking face. Finally, her eyebrows lifted and she shrugged, and returned to her cleaning, saying "Well, as long as you were nice and warm, dearie, that's all that matters I say."

Galinda felt a pinch on her thigh from thin fingers, and heard a soft whisper from behind her. "Well played indeed, my dear. So was it Pfannee or Shenshen who taught you that?" Galinda smacked the offending hand and suppressed a giggle.

Aloud to Ama Clutch she broke the silence, "Perhaps tea would warm us all up? I think I'll wash and get ready for the rest this fine day!"

"Yes, yes indeed, tea it is duckies, just the thing we all need, Ama agrees. You'll have your tea just as soon as I can get it together. Tea. Right away. And scones." Ama practically sprinted through her dusting, and as she returned to her suite to set up for the tea, Galinda thought she heard Ama say under her breath "I know **_I _**sure as all hells need a cup of tea just now," but she couldn't be sure.

So Galinda reluctantly slid out of the warmth of Elphaba's bed, not really wanting to part with the heat of the body next to her either. Leaving the other girl swathed in the pink and grey of their mingled covers, she headed to her own side of the room, and she gathered her soaps and her face cloth and started to head for a nice warm shower. She stopped to look at Elphaba, upright and sitting cross-legged now, a bit adorable and a bit pitiful all at once. The pink duvet was pulled around her shoulders which were slightly hunched in, adding more to the forlorn side of things. Galinda winked at her, which elicited slightly worried, but fierce grin.

At the doorway, she stopped and poked her head back inside. "Come on Elphie, do…whatever it is you do in the morning. We'll have tea, then we'll take some scones and fruit with us and go down to the river. We're going out this afternoon! It'll be good for…your delicate complexion." She was teasing, but she wisely pulled her head quickly back out the door, in case any projectiles came her way. She figured she was safe with Ama Clutch still about, but she took no chances.

In the meantime Elphaba slowly and self-consciously extricated herself from her bed and went about the business of getting ready for the day. She carefully chose a pleasant light, woody, sandalwood blend of oil to clean and anoint herself with for the day. She occasionally caught Ama Clutch watching her not so surreptitiously. Obviously, over the years she'd developed a keen sense of when she was being looked at or observed. But she was also generally used to it. This time, however, it was probably due to more than her unusual complexion. But, Galinda seemed to have either nipped any complications from Ama Clutch in the bud with her well-timed comments, or at least forestalled them. So if Galinda wasn't worried, she wasn't going to be too, too worried. Yet. Elphaba was well trained in being prepared for disappointment, and she wasn't about to break years of training as easily as all that.

But for now, she was looking forward to the afternoon outside in the glorious sunshine.

**(note): Okay, so as I was writing this perhaps somewhat trite phrase just now…I suddenly had to laugh because it reminded me of a "Xena: Warrior Princess" episode… . Yes, I have outted myself now, I have been known to watch Xena…. What can I say? I get it on Oxygen every morning at 8, and have it on while I check work email and drink my tea, so sue me. I always liked the funny episodes the best – Anyway, so Gabrielle has this enchanted scroll that makes things happen literally as she writes them. And at the beginning of the episode before she knows about the powers of the scroll, she writes this phrase …"She awoke with a jerk" So then she wakes up next to Joxer, the shows foil/comedic character (in case you've never seen the show…) Good times. Good times. Indeed ….  
**

**A/N: And this was a bit short again, but I'm on a roll, I swear. The weather is nice this week, so the whippets and cats will leave me alone for the most part, so I will endeavor to update a lot this week! This was written at several settings due to hectic-ness, so sorry it doesn't flow particularly well….but I did finally get them out of bed at least!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

Elphaba was well trained in being prepared for disappointment, and she wasn't about to break years of training as easily as all that. But for now, she was looking forward to the afternoon outside in the glorious sunshine.

* * *

A short time later, the girls found themselves having tea in the suddenly very small dormer room. Elphaba was in one of her more frenetic states, drinking tea in spats, and cleaning up at the same time, trying to hurry things along, and packing the scones and fruit they would want to eat later, perhaps in a more relaxed atmosphere. 

For her part, Galinda actually allowed herself to be subtly rushed along, instead of taking her usually deliberate, slow time enjoying the ritual of the tea service. She felt the nervous energy coming from everyone in the room, including herself. Elphaba clearly was antsy. Ama Clutch was just as bad, fretting over them, being overly solicitous. She was probably anxious to have them gone as well, hoping it would end the mild state of awkwardness that prevailed. Even Galinda herself felt an overwhelming desire to be outside, partially to enjoy the bright day of course. The other parts of her were equally divided between wanting to escape Ama Clutch and her forced cheeriness, and just wanting to get away with Elphaba and have her all to herself for a bit. She was also looking forward to seeing Boq, and even Crope and Tibbett, if they could manage to find the right rock to look under to turn them up.

* * *

Finally, around half past one, they left the brooding interior of theirs rooms, and Crage Hall, and burst out into the daylight, both unexpectedly giggling with unspent exuberance, relief and angst all at once. 

It was almost impossible for Elphaba to take it all in, and to absorb the fact that not even a day had gone by since they had sat indoors watching the storm rage, talking and studying. Remembering yesterday reminded of her of her broken spectacles. She came to a sudden halt to check the satchel she'd packed with the food for their picnic.

"Hells, I forgot my spectacles to show to the boys in case they knew anyone who could fix them. Wait here, I'll be right back."

Before Galinda could say anything, Elphaba had turned quickly on her heel, even in those awful boots she favored, and had set off back to the dormitory. Galinda watched her quickly receding back with a half-smile, shaking head still at the sight of her friend. Maybe they could work on her monochromatic ensemble in the future. And then smiled, but felt nervous at even the thought of 'future.'

* * *

Elphaba ducked back into the dorms, and trotted upstairs to their room to retrieve her broken spectacles. Upon entering the suite it was obvious she had startled Ama Clutch, whom she found staring out the window into something below in the courtyard, apparently lost in thought, or frozen. She turned and looked not quite herself. Seeing that, Elphaba just went straight for her desk, and picking up her glasses she held them high and pointed at them for Ama's benefit, and backed out the room, noting the jumpiness of the woman. She decided to write it off to the awkwardness of the morning's events, and hustled down the stairs. 

As she exited the stairwell she was startled to see that damned tik-tok Grommetik. Again. Why was it always around anyway? As if it had heard her thoughts, it rotated its beady little head towards her and stopped. And then it scurried, if that was the proper term for it, away into a side room usually reserved for tea or entertaining guests. The door was half closed, but allowed for the little tik-tok thingie to move through.

Not even realizing she'd stopped in her tracks, Elphaba moved her feet forward once again, but stopped to peer through the cracked door from the hallway. She knew already by Grommetik's very presence, that there was a good chance that Horrible Morrible was in that room. She was not disappointed. Her eyesight without her spectacles was definitely something less perfect, but she could certainly make out that it was indeed her, sitting in a wing back chair, with her massive, well-clothed back to her at an angle facing away, talking to someone just out of the range of vision allowed by the partially closed door. What she couldn't see was who the woman was in there with. She inched forwards hoping to see more. She was in mid-step, thinking to move just slightly closer to the room when Morrible, quick as a slippery eel, rotated her head to the door as if she'd heard her, or her thoughts. She locked eyes with Elphaba. The usually static looking features of the woman betrayed annoyance, narrowing. The eyes held her there, boring into her. She felt an incredibly uncomfortable sensation in her skull, a tightening in a band around her head, making her feel squeezed. It was only a few seconds, but as she struggled to break the eye contact, she found she could not turn her gaze from the steely expressionless eyes.

Then the other woman smirked. But that tiniest quirk of the other woman's mouth finally gave Elphaba the escape she'd been looking for desperately. Just the motion of the mouth, fuzzy as it was, drew her eyes, and suddenly she was able to wrench her eyes away, breaking the compulsion the gray woman seemed to hold over her. She didn't dare look at the woman again, but she saw the head move with a jerk, and saw the blur of metal and movement as Grommetik whirred and scuttled forward and closed the door firmly and efficiently, shutting her out.

Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding, she reached for the wall for support, dizzy. Had she actually broken the spell the woman was clearly commanding? Or instead, had the smirk only been an indicator that she was finished with her, and that was why she could look away? Her head was spinning, and she was dizzy with confusion and thought.

She stayed there a moment or two; she wasn't sure how long, calming herself and the nausea that had risen in her gorge since. The hall had been blessedly empty of students so far, she was thankful. Or at least she thought it was empty of students. She had to admit to herself she wasn't entirely sure on that point, as she could only remember the cold grey eyes for a space of time, and she found she could barely focus on that, much less what had been going on around her. So it was only a faint whiff of something faintly pleasant and familiar that gave her a half second's notice to alert her to the fact that someone else was near her. It saved her from jumping out of her skin completely when she registered the hand on her shoulder. Still, the contact made her jump a little, and she became dizzy again, as she heard the whisper.

"Elphaba, what's wrong? Did you get your spectacles? You've been gone longer than I would have thought, so I thought you and Ama... Whoa. You look dizzy or something…? Oh no, is it because you don't have your glasses….oh, I'm so sorry, we'll get them-"

Elphaba cut her off, turning to face her, but still leaning against the wall for support. Reaching for the pink lips floating in front of her, she jerked her hand up, awkwardly, as if she were marionette almost. She took some small comfort in the fact that she knew she was now at least in control of her actions, uncoordinated and jerky as they were. Covering the mouth now with her hand, she looked up at the startled and worried blue eyes in front of her, willing them to understand. It seemed very important that Galinda understand. And at the moment, bluntly, that she shut up. She was glad Galinda had at least been whispering. Maybe no one, specifically no one on the other side of the door, had heard her.

The blue eyes widened and looked puzzled, and then the brow furrowed, and the eyes look worried. But the mouth stopped talking. Elphaba pushed herself away from the wall, and leaned forward into her, having to accept the hand that steadied her,

"Thank you. No…no, I'm fine, really, just need air. Have my glasses. Just. Get us out of here. Now. Don't speak. Please." She'd added a soft 'please' to soften what came out sounding, she knew, essentially like a command. Swaying towards her, she moved her lips close to Galinda's ear and breathed out two words, as quietly as she could. Galinda managed to ignore what would be in this case an inappropriate thrill at the closeness of the lips to her ears, which turned out to be a good thing, as the words she heard now chilled her in a not even remotely good way.

"Grommetik. Morrible."

Galinda's neck stiffened. She slowly straightened, and looked disconcerted as she searched the brown eyes in front of her questioningly. Seeing the quiet pleading there, she proceeded to comply with Elphaba's immediate request; getting them out of Crage Hall.

Bracing Elphaba's weight against her own, and the wall, she allowed the other girl to choose how much she needed to lean on her. It turned out to be quite a bit at first actually, she was surprised to see. But before long Elphaba was shaking her head several times every few steps, helping to clear it, so that by the time they had traversed the short distance back down the hall to the exit to the outside again, she was walking almost on her own. Still supporting her, but only minimally, Galinda still wanted to know what exactly was going on. But, she trusted Elphaba had her reasons, so she would hold her queries for a while yet.

* * *

For the second time in less than half an hour, the girls left the confines of Crage Hall. This time, however, they were gripped with nervousness and angst that had nothing to do with any recent revelations regarding any shifts in their relationship. Galinda herself wasn't even entirely sure what the source of the worry was. But she knew that Elphaba was spooked somehow, and thus far she'd never known Elphie to be unduly skittish, so she was inclined to take it seriously. 

She looked at her companion sideways as they picked their way down to the river, avoiding areas that Galinda knew her crowd to frequent.

Elphaba stayed silent and thoughtful as they moved along. She still took full advantage of leaning into Galinda occasionally though, squeezing her gently about the waist or shoulders, wherever her hand was, to let her know it was not just out of weakness or need that she leaned into her. It was simply a mutual want of closeness and contact. Galinda tilted her head, and leaned it into Elphaba in reply to let her know she understood.

So as they made their way, Elphaba came back to herself more and more, til she finally spoke.

"I don't know what just happened. Madame Morrible, that cow, that fish…"

Galinda stopped. They were near some trees, in a garden not far from the river now. Elphaba rubbed her eyes yet again before resuming. "She…she held me. In place. With her eyes. She was…invading me."

"But how? Why?"

"That is a good question. But something is not right with her. And Grommetik, that little dustbin on wheels, I don't trust it a bit either."

"Come, sit" Galinda sighed, and grabbed the green hands and pulled Elphaba down next to her, by a large tree. The autumn leaves were everywhere around them, but they were mostly dry.

Elphaba telescoped down in on herself, coming to rest with on her rump, with her hands locked about her knees, pulling them to her chest. She was rigid with tension now.

"Come here. Relax. Lay down, put your head in my lap, here then. Come on..." Galinda coaxed.

She released a big sigh, admitting "That sounds nice...however, I'm not sure how relaxed I'll be for a bit, but again, it still sounds nice...just don't forget you wanted to find the boys, right?

Elphaba went about unfurling herself while Galinda moved so that now her back was supported by the huge tree they were situated under. A very few moments later, Galinda found herself sitting with the angular girl's head in her lap, noting that the brown eyes had fluttered closed, and that her face had lost some of the severity and anxiety it had held a few moments before.. It wasn't long before Galinda was taking advantage of having that luminous raven hair at her fingertips. She quickly undid the clasp that held it, and soon she was gently running her fingers through it, hoping to soothe the girl as much as possible, addressing the question from a few minutes before in a whisper.

"And so we will, if they don't find us first. Just take this moment here and rest. Then you'll tell me what that was all about, and then we'll go from there."

Galinda leaned down, planting a light kiss on her forehead, and then, as she couldn't quite reach the paler than usual lips below her, she touched them lightly with her fingers, and watched the lips register the touch with a small smile, and watched them kiss her fingers lightly in answer, eliciting a small smile from her own pink lips.

"A quarter of an hour then. After that, we'll search the boys out, and if we have no luck, well who needs them?" The green lips hitched into a slight smile at that.

"Agreed," she said, and then relaxed into a light slumber.

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. As always, it's most appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

"A quarter of an hour then. After that, we'll search the boys out, and if we have no luck, well who needs them?" The green lips hitched into a slight smile at that.

"Agreed," she said, and then relaxed into a light slumber.

* * *

Galinda watched Elphaba's chest rise and fall, lightly running her fingers through the dark hair, occasionally plucking stray wind chaff out of it, enjoying the view around her when not enjoying the view of her roommates' long frame stretched out in front of her. A slight smile was pulling at the lips of the sleeping girl. She found herself wondering what was making her smile, considering the state she'd been in only a bare few minutes before. 

Even while this thought crossed her mind, as she watched, Elphaba eyebrows twitched and drew down and she didn't look peaceful anymore. Reckoning something closer to a half hour had passed, Galinda regretfully decided she best wake her up. She would have let her sleep on, but now she looked more fretful than peaceful.

Gently placing her hands on either of the thin shoulders, she rubbed them and shook her gently awake. The dark eyes jolted open and she tensed until she heard Galinda's distinct voice, and relaxed, but her eyes were troubled still.

"Hey there, layabout, nice nap? How do you feel? Ready to venture forth? If you'd rather, we can just relax here for a while.

Elphaba's head shifted a little in her lap, tilting back to look at Galinda from her odd angle. She laughed a little.

"You're hair is rather alarming from this angle. I can't decide if it makes you look like one of father's angels, a nimbus circling your sainted brow…or…you're being devoured by a strange golden cloud monster that has landed on your head…Ow!"

Galinda flicked the green forehead, moved her legs, and made as if to dump Elphaba unceremoniously on the hard ground. "Very charming. What wondrous wooing techniques they teach you down in Colwen Grounds or Quadling Country, Miss Thropp…"

"Hey, I did say you looked like an angel thingie didn't I?"

"You said you couldn't decide if I looked like that. But I'll let it pass. This time. Seriously, Elphie, do you feel alright now. You haven't told me what happened back there yet…"

Galinda let the question trail off. Elphaba had turned her gaze downward again, and looked serious again. She heaved a sigh and quickly pulled her heavily clad feet up, and pulled her body neatly into a tuck, and using her momentum to propel her and twist, she was soon standing and looking down at the blonde, offering her hand to pull her up alongside.

But the Galinda kept her seat, and eyed her closely.

Shrugging, Elphaba explained, "I'm not sure yet myself, I'm still working on it. Give me a bit to finish sorting it and we'll talk. Fair enough?" Elphaba held her hand out again.

"Well, okay then, but I'm holding you to it." She slipped her hand into Elphaba's and allowed the taller girl to haul her gently up to her feet, and she brushed herself off. Pulling their coats against as the wind picked up slightly, they headed towards Three Queens to see if they could scare up the boys.

Walking closely, but not touching they wandered amiably in step, keeping an eye to far banks, checking for any signs of Boq and the boys. Before too long though, Galinda grabbed her stomach and looked at Elphaba.

"We forgot to eat our picnic…"

"You're right, I'd forgotten, but now that you say it, I'm famished…thanks so much! Easily enough fixed though." Elphaba joked and bumped the other girl slightly with her shoulder. She pulled her satchel around as they walked and dug around, finding the wrapped scones, taking one for herself and handing the other to Galinda.

Continuing on Galinda nibbled, and Elphaba absently sectioned an apple for them, handing her slices as she cut. She finished by dividing the remaining food, which was just a couple of figs and a few raspberries.

"Being near the water always makes me hungry for some reason, how about you Elphie?"

Elphaba snorted and looked at her to see if she was joking. As she was she bit back the sharper retort she might have used before.

"Well, I can't say I've given it much thought, as mostly in my life I've avoided being near water when I could…thoughts of pain and death don't do much for my appetite my dear…"

"Oh, of course Elphie, I'm such a twit, I forget. But, you don't look too green around the gills at the moment, but I'm sorry we don't have to stay so close to the river here if you'd rather not."

Elphaba leaned into her and caught her around the waist, looking down at her smiling. "Ah but I'm fine here, I've got _you _planted solidly between me and certain pain and death just now, don't I?"

Galinda looked up her and returned the smile."Hm. I guess you do at that."

* * *

They crossed the pedestrian bridge to the other bank and made their way to one of the areas Elphaba knew the boys frequented. They were not disappointed. Galinda spotted Tibbett and Crope doing something acrobatic looking, and then a harassed looking Boq came into view. At first pleased, Galinda's face fell as she recognized a fourth figure. 

Elphaba had been looking down at her, enjoying herself as she walked. Now she frowned as the petite girl looked up at her with a worried look on her face. Elphaba raised one eyebrow, puzzled.

"Avaric is with them too, I'm afraid."

"Avaric the Ass. Great. Just my luck."

"Oh Elphie, he's not that bad."

"Oh but he is, and you know it. He could be fine if he made an effort. He's just a bored affected…well, he's a perfect asshole." Seeing the look Galinda was giving her she sighed again. "But! Perhaps having the benefit of your civilizing presence, he will prove me wrong. In anticipation of this unlikely, but possible, scenario, I will not deliberately antagonize him. I will behave. But if he acts like an ass, I make no promises other than that I will _try_ to hold my tongue. Will that suffice, or do you prefer it in blood?"

Galinda laughed at this, but was secretly glad to hear it. "Goodness Elphie! I never knew you were so dramatic. But no, no blood will be necessary, but you're very kind to offer. Miss Elphie I suppose now?"

"Indeed Miss Galinda, as certainly it would be scandalous to be seen to be as familiar as using only first names only, now wouldn't it?"

Elphaba slid her hand down from Galinda's bustled waist and gave Galinda's rear, what she could feel of it anyway, an impertinent pinch.

Galinda jumped, giggling, protesting, pleased to see Elphaba's saucy side return. But she was also more than a little worried that if Elphie was in a feisty of mood, and Avaric was being, well Avaric, there might be trouble, promise from Elphie or no. And then there was Boq; she'd forgotten all about him in the last eventful day. She pulled Elphaba up shortly.

"What about Boq?"

Elphaba's face darkened a bit, concern evident in her eyes.

"I don't know. I'd forgotten about him temporarily. Which makes me feel all the worse now. I said we'd worry about it later. And now it's later, and sooner than I expected I suppose. Well I don't expect he's going to notice anything anyway, he never does notice anything but you anyway, my dear Miss Upland. But I suppose I'm just going to have to cowardly again and say let's wait and see, and hope it doesn't blow up in our faces. Be kind to him today, but not so kind as he makes too much of it in that round little head of his. How does that sound? For now anyway?"

She sighed. "It will have to do." They started towards them again, Elphaba squinting to tell Crope and Tibbett apart. Avaric was lying on his back it would seem, a wine bottle next to him. Boq was seated facing away from them and hadn't seem them yet. Crope and Tibbett appeared to be acting out some dramatic stage scene. Tibbett, she thought, was kneeling at Crope's feet, his arms wrapped the standing man's legs, and he appeared to be speaking. As they came closer she thought maybe it was… singing?

"And if you give a damn, take me… or leave me…." He gamely belted out, though it sounded more like a Donkey braying it out than singing, so neither Galinda nor Elphaba could help but laugh.

Suddenly Tibbett dropped his head dramatically, and popped up like a broken spring, hissing theatrically.

"Oh bugger, these pantaloons are too tight!"

Crope howled at this, dropping to the ground in laughter. Boq was shaking with laughter too. Even Avaric lifted his head and guffawed.

The girls walked into the merry scene, both glad and anxious at the same time to have found the small group, even with Avaric there.

Crope saw their approach finally, and sweeping an imaginary hat off his head, and dipping into a deep bow from his waist, he greeted them. "Ho, we have company men, bare your heads! We are honored to have the delightful Misses Galinda and Thropp in our presence!"

Boq was just so dear in his desperate attempt to stand, bow, and say hello all at once. So dear, in fact, that it made both Elphaba's and Galinda's hearts pinch a little to see it. They glanced at each other, both clearly thinking the same thing.

It wasn't going to be easy to hide what was going on between them, but it wasn't going to be any easier to shatter Boq's heart. And both of them certainly wanted to put it off as long as they could.

Galinda, for her part, didn't want to have Boq hate her, true. But if she took a closer look at herself, she also was afraid of what everyone would think of her. Galinda. With Elphaba. But so far she'd managed to push those thoughts to the back of her head any time they had cropped up.

Looking at the tall green girl next to her, watching her as she'd laughed at the boys antics not realizing Galinda eyes were on her., seeing her smile like that, picturing that same smile when it had been turned her way, she was able to push them away once more.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. As always, it's most appreciated!  
Sorry this took so long to get up… I will get the next one up soon.  
I had to cut this chapter short here as the next one is much longer, and so it is in an awkward spot, but as I said I will update with the next one soon, promise.  
Also: I had a request this time to include the improbable lines: "Oh, bugger these pantaloons are too tight." Okie is a little weird sometimes.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

Looking at the tall green girl next to her, watching her as she'd laughed at the boys antics not realizing Galinda eyes were on her., seeing her smile like that, picturing that same smile when it had been turned her way, she was able to push them away once more.

* * *

Avaric lazily looked their way, and drawled "What have we here then? To what do we owe the _singular_ pleasure of your company, Miss Galinda?" He then turned to look at Elphaba as if he had only just noticed her. "Oh, and you too Miss Elphaba, Third Thropp. Descending." This time his emphasis was on the word 'descending.'

Elphaba unconsciously stiffened her posture, her dander up. But glancing at Galinda, she remained calm for her friend's sake.

Galinda, however, was having a harder time holding her own tongue than she would have ever possibly thought. But she too confined her speech to the best of her abilities, keeping it short and direct. "Avaric, don't be such an ass." Turning to the other three boys, she addressed them.

"It was getting awfully boring holed up in old Crage Hall, so Miss Elphaba and I were out for a stroll and thought we'd see what some of you boys were up to. We thought we'd go on an a little adventure…" She was mostly successful at ignoring the raised eyebrow that Elphaba shot at her at the 'boring' remark. She also noted that Avaric who had dropped his head back after her immediately perked up again, opening one eye. She ignored him.

Tibbett, who by now had adjusted his pantaloons more to his comfort apparently, immediately jumped on the bandwagon. Crope was game as well, and if Miss Galinda was involved, obviously Boq was in and no stopping him. He was clearly nervous and excited.

"Where are we off to then girls? We could sneak you into the library, that would be a daring adventure."

Noting Elphaba's face light up at that thought, Galinda determined to take control before they did in fact end up on an exciting adventure…to the library.

"No…we thought maybe we'd explore High Street a little, or maybe even wander down Brattle, with you boys with us, we surely have nothing to fear."

Boq was nonplussed. He didn't know what to think of 'his' Galinda being daring and adventurous. It seemed to fall somewhat out of the confines of his concept of his crush. His puzzlement was evident on his face, and if it weren't for the fact that Elphaba was having feelings of guilt and sympathy for him just now, she would probably have laughed at him.

Tibbett and Crope had no such compunctions, and Tibbett piped up "Hmm… the remainder of the afternoon rummaging in dusty, musty rows of arcane academia…or a stroll to one of the more interesting parts of our fair city? Hm. You know, the Philosophy Club is in that direct-"

Elphaba cut him off when she heard that. "What is it with that place? I mean really boys," she jerked her head towards Galinda to indicate or implicate her, and continued "Do you really think you ought to be taking us there?"

Boq (who had actually been mildly and inexplicably hopeful at hearing the suggestion) and Tibbett looked mildly abashed, but Crope picked up the slack. "Well, you what people say about it, don't you. I hear it is just a big orgy and they loc-"

"Yes, you'd have to be deaf not to hear all those third and fourth years talking like they've been in there. I doubt very much they have the brass to go in themselves. And of course I know what people say! And well, honestly, I guess I must applaud your positively scientific efforts here and all, going for personal collection of empirical data and whatnot I suppose." She said this last part with a thoughtful tone. Then she shook her head.

"But today, you're out of luck. We are not, repeat NOT going to end up at the Philosophy Club, understand? If not, Miss Galinda and I will make our own way without you."

Both Tibbett and Crope, who didn't take things seriously often enough to be intimidated easily, nonetheless backed down and nodded their assent along with a relieved, if slightly disappointed Boq.

Avaric fortunately appeared to have decided he wasn't interested in joining them anyway. He had pulled up to a sitting position at the mention of the Philosophy Club, but had settled back down when all it's venal promise had disappeared with the delivery and acceptance of Elphaba's ultimatum.

Galinda looked relieved also, and mouthed 'thank you' to Elphaba, who winked back at her. She couldn't deny her coarser instincts had been mildly piqued, still she was monumentally relieved at the fact that it was clearly not on the agenda, and also at not having to be the one who said 'No' to it. She found she felt warm inside, and protected as she looked smiled back at Elphaba.

Boq looked to where Avaric was still laying. "Hey. Sir Sloth! I assume you and Lord Libation there will keep yourselves company?" He took the raised hand and bottle from Avaric as both a salute, and assent.

Tibbett and Crope appeared at opposite sides of the girls, and offered their arms, gallantly. Well, Crope offered his gallantly to Galinda, and Tibbett offered his hesitantly, if gallantly to Elphaba, and looked a little worried.

Elphaba surprised him by only eyeing him only slightly suspiciously. Galinda tilted head and raised her brows, nodding. Elphaba sighed, shrugged and took the arm. "If you try to lay your coat down over a puddle, you'll only end up with a muddy coat you know." She raised her feet for inspection. "I'm quite better equipped to handle than you are."

Tibbett looked at her customary heavy boots and rolled his eyes, and laughed. "Well, do we have a specific place in mind this fine day, or are we allowing happenstance to dictate? At any rate, lead the way then ladies, goodness knows I wouldn't dare try."

As the voices of the quintet moved away from him, Avaric sat up, slightly drunk, and more than slightly irritated he's been abandoned by his coterie. Straining, he heard the words 'Plough and Stars' come trilling out of Galinda's mouth.

* * *

The group made its way down the back alley that would lead them up Brattle and High. They decided to stroll around the arc of shops and eateries that lined the way at their leisure. Tibbett had given up on up on 'escorting' Elphaba anywhere by this point. She had a habit of moving quickly and purposefully to look at things, whether Tibbett was attached to her or not, often resulting in a great wrenching without warning, or regard for that matter, to oncoming walkers. Collisions were unavoidable; he relinquished her after the second of these incidents, grateful not to have to face down the exceedingly large gentleman, and his lady companion. Elphaba had remained oblivious of course. 

They rounded the sharp angle that led up the street where the Plough and Stars was situated at last. Boq had commandeered Galinda by this time, leaving Crope and Tibbett to gallivant about unfettered. However much to the Munchkin's consternation, it was clear to him that he still didn't have her attention, as she seemed always to be captivated by her roommate for some reason. Elphaba, it seemed, was busying herself darting to and fro, peering into storefronts.

Galinda wasn't sure what was catching her friend's eye at any of these stores, but she enjoyed watching the small pleasure she seemed to take when she found something that interested her, whatever it was. She was sometimes surprisingly childlike in the fervor and intensity as she 'window shopped.' This was utterly surprising to Galinda as it seemed so contrary to Elphaba's stoic and frugal approach to life. Third Thropp Descending or not, it was clear to Galinda that Elphaba didn't have the financial wherewithal to buy any, or even one of the things she was peering in on. It made her wonder what Elphaba would find pleasing if she was able to buy for herself.

Galinda had become so entranced watching Elphaba flit (if that word could be applied to her) from store to store that she was caught off guard when Boq pulled her up short and sharply to the side. She looked down to see they had come close to crashing into a trio of…Rabbits. Or really Bunnies. They were pathetic looking, dirty, and thin.

**A/N: Sorry ya'll, this is only half of what I have, but I'm in a pickle as far as updating locations goes. Part II either later tonight or first thing in a.m. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. As always, it's most appreciated! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

Galinda had become so entranced watching Elphaba flit (if that word could be applied to her) from store to store that she was caught off guard when Boq pulled her up short and sharply to the side. She looked down to see they had come close to crashing into a trio of…Rabbits. Or really Bunnies. They were pathetic looking, dirty, and thin.

-------------

"Excuse me, so sorry" Galinda gasped, and stepped slightly around them, but not without apparently knocking over the smallest of the lot, a Kit with brown patches on his nose. If it was dirt or just his coloring she couldn't tell, but she was leaning towards dirt.

This littlest Rabbit's cohorts looked aghast and quick as lightening, they pushed and dodged their way through Galinda and Boq to reach the side of the their comrade.

Galinda and Boq stepped away from each other as they were jostled aside, and looked up, the embarrassment evident on both their faces. Glancing at Boq and then at Elphaba, who was striding towards them after realizing there had been a commotion of some sort, she brushed by Boq and over to the pitiful little group, half rendered apologies forming on her lips.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry, here let me help you up…" She knelt down, the two larger of the Rabbits allowing her room, and helped him to his feet. The other shifted away, and looked deferential. Galinda reached around for her small hanging purse. Standing, she took three coins out and placed them in the soft dirty paw of the oldest looking of the Rabbits. She looked a little more robust and a little more in charge. "Please, make sure he gets some warm food today. I'm so sorry. Are you sibs?"

The Rabbit, or Bunny that did in fact seem to be in charge, raised her quivery, whiskery brows and nodded. "Yes ma'am, these are my brothers Fetch and Pym. Our parents are…working. But thank you, ma'am. That is kind of you. I'll see to it. Excuse me, but we'll be going to get him some cabbage soup right now then." She pocketed the coins, and brushed by the group, dodging between the legs of Tibbett and Crope on the way to herd her brothers away down the street towards and stopped outside what looked to be a soup kitchen.

* * *

They pushed on towards the corner and the pub, Elphaba looking back over her shoulder at the grubby trio. They backed up half a step when they saw her gaze on them. She raised her eyebrow in question, but turned back towards the Plough and Stars. 

The bull Elk of the prior evening was not there yet as she would have expected. Perhaps he didn't turn up til later towards dinnertime.

Stopping outside the colorful door, Tibbett whistled in appreciation. "Well, this is an interesting enough looking establishment, I'll say. It may not be to Philo…" Crope grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. "Er, it definitely wins hands down over the library!"

Boq looked over at Galinda and Elphaba with renewed respect, still a bit confused at the less genteel side of Galinda he was getting a glimpse of now.

* * *

They entered the somewhat dim, but surprisingly cheery establishment. Despite assertions to the contrary on her preparedness for rain puddles, Elphaba was inwardly very pleased at the dry warmth of the place. A raft of smells blasted them; some slight smells of onions, curry or oregano and other spices, and things battered and fried seemed to make up most of them. Good hearty smells. And beer and ale of course. 

In back there was varied quintet of two Gillikinese fiddle players, a Raccoon with a whistle, and Munchkinlander on flute and a dwarf on some percussion apparatus. They were nodding their heads and tuning their instruments. They smiled at the waitress who brought them their ales. It was Leesal again she noted, eyeing her somewhat warily, just as she turned to greet them.

"Ho! It's you again is it?" The barmaid smiled knowingly at her. Elphaba wasn't sure what it was she 'knew', but she was surprised to find herself smiling back. Leesal called over to the bar. "Thom, it's your friends from the other night."

She felt Galinda, crowded close behind in the cozy entrance area, poke her none too softly in the back, and her whisper "I forgot about her…perhaps we shouldn't have come…?"

Elphaba twisted slightly to answer her as discreetly she could, trying to contain her amused chuckle "She won't bite. At least I don't think she will. We'll be fine. I thought you were jealous of her last time?" Another flick from the pokey little pink finger let her know what Galinda thought of that, and the verbal answer in her ear left no doubt about it. "Keep it up Miss Tall and Serious…I'll leave you alone with her then, shall I?" At that, Elphaba elbowed the blonde in retaliation, but also straightened up, adding only "Hey, who knows, maybe Boq will catch her eye? That would solve a thing or two, wouldn't it?" She felt another poke, but ignored and looked around for Thom, her patron from last time.

She had not actually seen her acquaintance from their previous visit until Leesal had addressed him, but now she spotted him. He turned his beefy frame to her, winked and waved. "More…social studies I take it?" He indicated the empty seat two seats to the left of him with a tilt of his head. He then leaned quickly to his left towards another bar patron that was occupying the seat right next to him. He put his hand on the shoulder of the equally large man next to him, appearing to speak softly and intently to him. She watched the back of the head of the stranger snap out a quick nod, and then the man got up, glancing at her, and made his way closer to the back of the bar. Puzzled, but grateful, Elphaba placed her hands quickly and lightly on Galinda and Boq's (especially surprised) shoulders pulling them forward with her, and made her way towards Thom with them tow.

The middle-aged bartender acknowledged them as they walked by. He looked up and around, presumably looking for Leesal. He spied her and returned to his task, which appeared to be wiping down the bar and glasses. Elphaba caught him guardedly cut his eyes towards Thom. Then she saw the barkeep raise a brow, and then nod thoughtfully at Thom. She wondered at that, but continued on towards the bar.

Elphaba smiled at the man, and unthinkingly reached her hand forward to shake his hand. He smiled and, engulfing her thin fingers in his large warm ones, he shook it heartily. Elphaba was surprised at her own impulse, and equally that he took her gesture in stride. She almost never put herself in a position to touch friends, much less relative strangers. She generally tried hard not to put them in a position it would be rude to actually refuse to touch her. But it didn't appear to faze the man in the slightest…and Elphaba, ever versatile, was a master at detecting those little nuances of uneasiness in those around her.

Putting aside her surprise at his lack of obvious discomfort , she spoke "I don't think I introduced myself or my friend before Thom. I'm Elphaba, this is Miss Galinda. These three here are Masters Boq, Tibbett and Crope. " She indicated one after the other as they pushed forwards. Galinda smiled broadly and dipped her head, and the boys each moved forward to shake hands in turn with Thom. Tibbett and Crope were stretching and leaning to take in as much of the small place as they could. Seeing that the bar still had too few seats to oblige them all, Crope caught Elphaba's eye and jutting his chin out, he indicated the back of the room where there was more room. Elphaba, apparently the leader of this expedition she realized suddenly, acknowledged them with a nod. They smiled at them, and moved past the bar towards a small alcove with a raised platform in back where the musicians were. Elphaba, amused, watched Leesal watching _them_, and shook her head. She really was an equal opportunity flirt, it was clear.

Leesal had unerringly reappeared just when the introductions were made, and after watching the merchandise (unavailable unbeknownst to her) go by, she turned back to the remaining three of the group. "And what can I get you darlins? More of the same from last time?" She eyed Galinda and Elphaba impishly, hands on her hips, harmless and suggestive simultaneously. Then she gave Boq the once over as well, head to toe and back again, making him blush to his little ears. She then craned to see Tibbett and Crope, but the small space and low light prevented her from seeing much.

Oblivious to the earlier private exchange between Galinda and Elphaba, Boq became a little flustered under the obviously expectant gaze of the pert barmaid, who clearly recognized his cohorts. It seemed that yet more information kept bombarding him regarding his previously assumed demure Galinda. It had him reeling.

Addressing Leesal, as he had heard Thom call her, he hesitated "Uh, perhaps we could a carafe of –" he had been about to say fine wine. But looking at the diminutive woman, hands again on her hips, and the slightly mocking look about her, and looking then to Galinda and Elphaba, he amended with "Er, I mean…a pitcher of…ale…?" He breathed slightly in relief at the obvious look of approval that passed over the Leesal's face at this, glad to have apparently come up with the right answer, and added "Please?"

Elphaba subtly ushered Galinda to the open seat that was two to the left of Thom, leaving Boq to stand next to Galinda, and leaving Elphaba the seat vacated by the nameless man.

Apparently never one to let her customer's opinions substitute for her own, Leesal, quickly reappeared with three pint glasses already full, in varying hues, as well as a the actually requested pitcher of ale, and two extra glasses, presumably for the erstwhile Tibbett and Crope. She also brought a replacement for Thom's massive stein of stout. She leaned in closely to him and said something in undertones that Elphaba could not pick up on. He nodded. Elphaba wondered what that was about, letting it go, but reminding herself to start observing more closely. Leesal brushed by both her and Galinda, trailing a hand lightly across her knee, and Galinda's too she suspected, and brushed by Boq as well as she glided by.

Boq abruptly emitted a comical, surprised yelp that was intertwined with a mangled, colorful profanity. He also jerked forwards, into the girls, who very fortunately managed to steady him, all without knocking over any of the beverages on the bar top. He looked frantically about himself in shock, trying to brush himself off. All the while, Galinda, Elphaba and Thom all giggled, chuckled, cackled or guffawed appropriately according to their natures.

Boq looked at Leesal who maintained a look of practiced innocence - even as she wriggled her fingers at him in an extremely friendly manner. He colored an even deeper shade of red than anyone thought possible. He was thankful for the low light in the tavern for covering (he mistakenly assumed) the obvious signs his social distress.

Having been there herself not long ago, Elphaba couldn't help but be amused at Boq's predicament. She was pleased to see someone giving attention to Boq for a change actually. She looked to Leesal, who looked right back, putting a finger to her lips in a 'quiet' gesture. She raised her eyebrows, but nodded back.

As for Boq, she'd decided just then on being both contrary and accommodating as far as he and Galinda (and herself) were concerned, all at once. Instead of allowing Boq to be too much of a gentleman and get their drinks, she took charge somewhat and politely handed Galinda the lighter of the beers, and then handed the other to Boq. She took the amber ale for herself, winked at Galinda over Boq's head and took the other seat. Boq took the beer gratefully, if somewhat confusedly, and then proceeded to ever so casually gulp his beer while keeping an eye out for Leesal coming or going.

Tibbett and Crope, who at the sound of Boq's undignified yelp and imaginative curse, had looked up from chatting with the musicians as they tuned up. They saw Elphaba, who seeing she had their attention, reached for the pitcher of beer and lifted it indicating she was pouring them a glass. They said their goodbyes for the moment and quickly made their way back to their group to have some ale and to tease their favorite target.

Elphaba poured while Galinda handed them their beers, and the two boys crowded around Boq trying to find out what they had missed.

"Well, well my little man. What was that you were saying just now?

Boq mumbled into his nearly finished beer.

Almost in unison, Galinda, Elphaba and Thom all swiveled their gazes to Leesal. Both the boys then howled and raised their glasses for poor Boq.

"Ah, I see…'wink, wink, nudge, nudge, say no more' then, mate!"

* * *

Outside the Plough and Stars, it was about this time, as Elphaba, Galinda and the boys were inside the warm tavern enjoying beer and conversation, that another student, already slightly inebriated, and annoyed to boot, turned the corner onto High Street. 

As well, a certain trio of Bunnies huddled together, looking perfectly pitiful, talking quietly amongst themselves, watching.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long…!  
**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. As always, it's most appreciated! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

It was about this time, as Elphaba, Galinda and the boys were inside the warm tavern enjoying beer and conversation, that another student, already slightly inebriated, and annoyed to boot, turned the corner onto High Street.  
A certain trio of Bunnies huddled together, looking perfectly pitiful, talking quietly amongst themselves, watching.

* * *

Avaric had hauled himself to his feet, a wee bit lightheaded, but in control. The Plough and Stars. He'd heard Galinda say it. That's was probably where they were headed. Now he just had to find it. 

He'd set off in same direction as the group, though not close enough to actually follow them by this time. He was annoyed. Annoyed and agitated at that acidic tempered (and hued…) wench who had treated him like a pariah. And she'd dictated the plans and convinced the others to go along. If he wanted to be treated like dirt, he could bloody well afford to pay someone to do so, and do it better at that. Third Thropp Descending. Third Thropp Dropped on her Head when she was a baby grasshopper whatsit was more like it.

He wasn't terrifically fond of Galinda just now either when it came right down to it. Not really. Her twittly set of friends were more agreeable, certainly. But.

He stopped for a moment. He looked at his surroundings, having ignored them most of the way here. Avaric would not even consider himself a man given to deep thought, introspection or reflection usually, so he stopped doing it. It was annoying and uncomfortable, this examining of motives and the self. Drivel. Focus, man.

The oddly, wretchedly pale Munchkinland farmer had pointed him towards Queen and High. Still fuming, he turned up High Street, taking long determined strides up the main street.

Warming themselves by hunkering together, Fetch, Pym and Kizzy hung out off down Brattle Street, away from the main thoroughfares of Queen and High. It was a bit brisk out certainly, but nothing too bad, especially for reasonably healthy Rabbits like themselves. They were thin, true, but they did have the benefit of fur after all. Nice soft fur. So soft they in fact that they knew to be aware of the leeringly covetous looks cast not on them, of course, but on their pelts. These were desperate and unsavory times on the streets. Night would be worse. So, they huddled for warmth, shoulders bowed and hunched against the wind. Pitiful. Which is precisely the effect they were going for.

Pym, who was actually the second youngest, but who had the slightest build and therefore looked the youngest, was the 'fall guy.' He spent this time cultivating his forlorn look, grooming the dirty smudge around his nose and forehead surreptitiously while his older siblings counted the money in the wallets and side purse they'd lifted from the most recent group. Fetch lightly elbowed Pym and watched with satisfaction as his older brother jerked and went sprawling convincingly to the ground.

Kizzy glanced from her counting and separating "Good one Pym! Nice form. Here, up you get then, help him Fetch."

Fetch grabbed him and hauled his light brother effortlessly to his feet.

"Right. Nice job everyone, I think we're right dead on for some supper now. Let's head down to Bow, and we'll have some supper then." Having pocketed the take from the last group of marks, she backed casually to the alley, by the gutter and refuse, and dropped the one of the wallets and the nice cut purse into the filth there. No sense getting caught with proof of anything. Except, well, one of the wallets was quite nice. It might do for some money in the off-shops. The purse was lovely too, but more decoration than utilitarian, too nice to be caught with. Too distinct.

Sighing, she let it fall with regret for having to let the pretty thing go, and the waste of it all. With an effort, she stepped away.

As she moved back towards the street, she caught sight of another "opportunity." A man in a hurry, clearly an aristocrat, weaving and a bit red-faced (clear signs of a drunk Upper Crust on a night out…). His clothes had a careless elegance about them, and she'd be willing to bet there was a quantity of cash carelessly concealed in them as well.

They didn't have too much time if they wanted to move on him. She moved quickly back towards her brothers, thumping her right foot in a subtle practiced rhythm.

Two sets of ears twitched, just barely. Two casual thumps back at her confirmed their recognition. They all moved, practiced and deliberately, but invisible for all intents and purposes to those around them.

* * *

Inside the warm pub, Boq was busy defending himself from Tibbett and Crope, circling gadflies that they were. For their part, Galinda and Elphaba had some small amount, a modicum, if you will, of aplomb. Tibbett and Crope, cozy bookends around Boq at the moment, had no such discretion. They were in rare form. 

Elphaba took some pity on him and whispered in his ear "Just wait Boq, it won't be long before they're yawping louder than you, I'll wager. She'll get them too, count on it. Besides my boy…Leesal's not half bad, wouldn't you agree? You could do worse…" She let it hang there. Like bait. Bait he was unlikely to recognize as possibly appealing with Galinda around, but it was worth a shot. He shrugged himself a little deeper, but he either he was getting used to the jibes, or he was just seeing maybe it wasn't so bad getting a little attention. Elphaba hoped it was both.

She didn't really think it would make much of an impression on him just now, but she thought it might be a good idea to start planting a seed in his mind. Just getting him thinking elsewhere would be a start. Why couldn't he be like Tibbett and Crope?? He had such a good heart, she just didn't want to see it quashed, and she knew that was bound to happen in regards to Galinda before she had any interest in the matter personally.

Sighing at the fact that Boq and his dilemma, while truly not directly affected by her relationship to Galinda, she knew he would probably not see it that way. So far his unqualified hope for something more than friendship with Galinda had rendered him completely blind and, well, endearingly stupefied.

Elphaba sipped her ale, and took the opportunity to look discreetly over the rim of her glass at Galinda. Just to look, for the sake of looking.

Because, Elphaba admitted to herself, that despite the assertion (and truism!) that she wanted to know what Galinda was 'thinking', she also liked to look at her. She physically shook her head at that admission and laughed at herself inwardly at her own foolishness. Probably she looked like she was talking to herself. Well then, at least it looked like she found herself amusing. And that was some consolation, as she'd always figured it was a sad thing if one couldn't enjoy one's own company. Oz knew she'd become accustomed to it long ago. She had the sneaking suspicion that despite her social bravado, Galinda was not always so comfortable on her own, or in her own skin, for all the glowing pink 'normalness' of it. She supposed her literary professor might call that 'irony.'

Elphaba looked at her ale accusingly. She was out, with Galinda, having fun. She resolved to deflate any other philosophical thoughts that might pop up for the evening.

Newly resolute, she turned her thoughts to a more appropriate target. The object of her observation was perched somewhat precariously on her barstool, tucking her ever-rebellious hair behind her ears with one practiced but unthinking hand, as it seemed she forever was, holding her beer precariously in the other. Her legs, crossed at the ankle of course, were swinging in and out, just missing Crope and Boq with almost every swing. She was smiling, almost verging on a laugh, at something Tibbett was saying. Elphaba's breath caught at the sight. The genuine smile that pulled at her own lips was well hidden by her pint glass, and looked a bit more like a grimace at the moment. It felt a bit that way too. Because she was beautiful. Painfully so it felt like just now. Irony or no, looking as she did, she didn't have to bother with enjoying her own company, Elphaba thought.

She was still looking at Galinda when the blonde turned at the a quiet sound of the musicians moving in back, and caught Elphaba gazing at her. Her head tilted a bit sideways as she took in the look she was getting, something veering between affection and something else she couldn't put her finger on, but was good somehow. And a hint of dismay or pathos somehow was there as well. Still, looking at the sharp, pleasing features in front of her, with the curious smile on them, Galinda couldn't help but smile back. She started when she heard a sudden cacophony of tuning from the back of the pub where the musicians were apparently getting ready to play. She took the distraction as a chance to check in with her roommate. She grinned and leaned towards the green girl, beckoning to her.

Boq watched Galinda crook her finger, hoping somehow it was for him, but he knew well enough it was not. He watched Elphaba lean in close. He sighed. Maybe she was saying good things about him. Maybe. He turned back to Crope who was busy talking about the musicians. Thom was deep in a quiet exchange with Ranulf, the barkeeper. He had forgotten momentarily to worry about Leesal. His glass close to empty again, he found an open spot and tried to get in on the conversation with the boys, and turned his back on the girls as best he could.

When Elphaba leaned in, Galinda took her free hand. "Elphie, have I told you how lovely you look this evening."

Elphaba looked at her, arching her brows and laughed. "Nooo…but no more beer for you I'd say then. You're cut off!"

Galinda shook her head with a half-smile, still holding the slender green hand. "Elphie, don't. Don't mock yourself. Look at me. Yes. Up here. My eyes are up here, missy…" The crack had its intended effect. Elphaba's brown eyes, while actually nowhere near any place inappropriate anyway, still snapped up to Galinda's blue ones in response.

"Got you there…now didn't? Well. Now that I've got your attention. You're uniquely lovely my dear, and I love that about you. Later… when we get…" she leaned forward and whispered in the green ear.

The shattered glass made Boq and everyone in the immediate vicinity except Galinda and Elphaba jump.

Elphaba's mouth was open, and she had colored up from her normal shade of green to a much darker hue. And she was now without her beer glass, as she had dropped it. The entire group looked around for evidence of Leesal, but she was nowhere to be found, at least not close enough to have caused the trouble.

Galinda was holding her hand over her eyes, head shaking back and forth in dismay. And occasionally, she would erupt with a completely unremorseful chuckle.

It was, however, right quick that Leesal did show up at the scene. Boq was intent on again attempting to establish his status as the number one Gentleman in the group. He was about to reach for his back pocket and his wallet to pay for immediate damages.

But Elphaba had already fished out her coin purse, and light as it was, quickly found the right monies to pay for the glass, grabbing Leesal as she zeroed in on the group.

"Here you go, it's my fault." Elphaba dropped the coins into Leesal's hand, who took it with commenting, but she looked again from Elphaba to Boq to Galinda, and shook her head laughing.

* * *

Avaric almost didn't see the Rabbits even as he almost crushed them, even as he approached what he assumed was the Plough and Stars at last. 

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. As always, it's most appreciated! Sorry been slow on updating lately!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.**

**Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own. **

"Here you go, it's my fault." Elphaba dropped the coins into Leesal's hand, who took it with commenting, but she looked again from Elphaba to Boq to Galinda, and shook her head.

----------------------

Avaric almost didn't see the Rabbits even as he almost crushed them, even as he approached what he assumed was the Plough and Stars at last.

----------------------

Avaric scowled and squinted as his long strides carried him down High Street. He was eyeing the garish red door just ahead of him when there was a commotion and a noise somewhere near below his nether regions, possibly knee height. And fortunately unidentified noises and commotion near his nether region was generally enough to get his attention. It was probably not a good thing.

Having come abruptly to a halt, he looked down to see what the commotion actually was all about, (and of course to see if it posed any threat to the aforementioned nether regions).

He about jumped out of his breeches at the sight of the scruffy kit just next to his size twelve boot. He thought he checked his stride just before crushing the little mop of fur. In reality, Pym was exceedingly adept at his timing, and could have rolled and tucked his way out real danger if need be. In any case, Avaric lost his balance just enough as he stepped to the side to force him to catch his balance and then settle on one knee, face flushed, and irate.

"What the…?!" he growled, red-faced and annoyed. "Damn Rabbits! Watch where you're begging! You'll get none from me!"

Kizzy made her usual show of helping Pym up, looking mournful, apologetic, and deferential all at once. Meanwhile she kept an eye on Fetch, who was positioned perfectly to dip his hand into the affluent oaf's satchel; well it looked more like a purse really. A nice purse at that.

As Fetch drew expertly his paw out of the purse, having made quick and efficient work. He quickly melted away into the shadowed alley behind for his getaway, Kizzy made all the right apologies, 'Pardon me' and 'Forgive me, good sir' and 'Sorry to be any trouble, but my brother is sick…', all the while she helped Pym up and backed away. The man looked predictably horrified, bored, and uncomfortable all at once for having come in contact with her at all. Ah, it was nice when things went so according to plan. She watched the man rise to his feet and dust himself off, looking extremely peeved.

She would have loved to have Fetch swipe that whole satchel, purse, whatever it was. But observation had taught them that the males, of just about any species, were much more apt to check themselves and their money. Perhaps because it was generally located near other things of importance to them. Or vice versa…perhaps that is why they kept their money hanging where they did? At any rate, females generally took awhile to notice anything missing, making for an easier getaway. However, they tended to yield less take unfortunately. This behemoth might have yielded enough to buy them all meals for the next couple of days. The earlier snatch had ensured them a hearty dinner.

Sure enough, as the large blustering mark walked away, he instinctively moved his hand to his nether regions and the satchel where he kept his money for a quick grope. Kizzy held her breath for several beats, ready to bolt, or run interference if the man noticed anything amiss. She sighed in relief when he continued on. Fetch had judged well, not taking so much that he noticed.

Now, for show, she 'helped' Pym move further down the street, limping into the alley, knowing they would now meet up with Fetch. She eased down the small street to where the narrow garbage lane that ran behind all the storefronts on that street met with the alley. She could almost taste the vegetable stew and coarse bread (with butter tonight!) they would be enjoying after the dinner rush quieted.

----------

Avaric was not happy at his brief contact with the diminutive panhandlers. It was one thing to mix with the hoi polloi in a pub, or in The Philosophy Club. That could be fun and entertaining. Ending up on his knees in front of some destitute Rabbits on the street did not have the same 'thrill' factor. It was simply awkward and to be avoided.

Having picked himself up and restored his dignity, he moved once again towards the red door of the Plough and Stars, ready to…why had he come? Oh yes. He was ready to give those Crage Hall girls a piece of his… mind, slightly soggy as it was at the moment. Or…maybe he could make nice with Galinda, and have himself an entertaining evening after all.

----------

Elphaba was settling the cost of her shattered pint glass that she insisted on paying for. Galinda, she wryly noted, looked only mildly abashed for her part in it. She managed to avoid looking at the apparently continually bemused Leesal, and dropped the small coins in the barmaid's hand. Just then, she caught unmistakable sight of Avaric barging in the entrance of the otherwise cozy pub.

He appeared to be just as florid and fuming as when she had last seen him. He also seemed a little bit worse for wear she could see. 'Fabulous' she thought to herself. She wasn't happy to see him to say the least, but at least he wasn't in a smug mood as far as she could tell. And a smug Avaric made him even more Avaric the Ass than usual.

She glanced over at the boys and Boq, and then looked sharply towards Galinda to catch her eye. The blonde was in turn watching Tibbett and Crope. She must have sensed Elphaba was looking at her, however, since she abruptly turned to face her looking quizzical and expectant.

Having caught her eye, Elphaba raised her eyebrows in question, and jerked her head in the direction of the door. She managed to resist rolling her eyes. Barely.

Galinda followed the look, and saw the galumphing shape of Avaric at the door. And sighed. He didn't look happy. She didn't really care that Avaric was unhappy. But she (and Elphaba) realized that a grumpy Avaric was a troublesome Avaric. What in Oz was he doing here? Did he follow them? And if so, to what purpose? She raised her eyebrows, indicating her own shock, puzzlement and annoyance at the intrusion of Avaric on their carousing.

------------

It was a bit murky inside the Plough and Stars. Avaric was racking his brains trying to determine whether or not he'd ever visited this particular establishment before at some earlier period in his mediocre Academic career.

He rolled the name over in his head now, Plough and Stars, Plough and Stars. Nothing was coming to mind. Still, why did that name sound familiar? Slowly, his memory churned out that he had heard that this place had some Anti-Establishment, shall we say, associations. Or at least Rumor had it that way, which would explain why he might have heard of the place. But now he recalled that further investigation from chums that had scouted the place reported the place was a little too egalitarian and intellectual to pique his interest.

Sadly, 'Anti-Establishment in the case of the Plough and Stars meant 'Political', as opposed to Anti-Morals, or…Anti-Modesty. More was the pity, Avaric thought.

Now, accosted by the waft of decidedly rustic, but admittedly very pleasant, aroma of food, he decided that he had never set foot here in his life.

Now that he was here, he decided he might as well see what his quarry was about now, and have some good ale while he was at it. All the walking, fuming, and tripping over Bunnies had brought on a mighty hunger and thirst to go with it. He looked about for the unmistakable Elphaba. This actually proved to be more difficult in a murky pub with a diverse townie crowd than it did amongst the polished and pink student set.

He finally spotted her, and no surprise, there was Galinda at her elbow. It appeared, by the sour expression on her face, that Elphaba had noted his presence already. He and the unappetizingly green girl were like oil and water. He just couldn't understand why Galinda had recently become so charitably inclined towards such an obvious social liability. So much so that she would prefer her company to her usual gang now. Sure, Tibbett and Crope and Boq were all right. And granted, Pfannee and Shenshen could be a little dull and predictable, but still…at least they weren't that beastly shade of green.

------------

"Oh for the love of Lurline, what is HE doing here?" Galinda whispered, looking irked. Very irked. Elphaba was a bit surprised at the newly cynical tone Galinda used in association with Avaric. Looking down at her companion, she narrowed her eyes searching for a reason for this change of attitude.

With Elphaba looking down at her with those penetrating eyes, and Avaric bearing down on them, Galinda winced a bit at the implied interrogatory, shrugging it off with a quick answer. "Oh, fine. He can be quite droll and amusing, I'll allow. But Elphie, you're right, it is true. He IS an ass. At least to you he is. And if he is insulting and intractable with you, then I see no reason I need to put up with him beyond what is required by common courtesy."

Placing her hand on Galinda's shoulder in an uncommon gesture of public familiarity, Elphaba raised her eyebrow in her characteristic manner, adding emphasis to what she said aloud so that only Galinda could hear.

"Uh. Dear. While I appreciate the sentiment, I can handle him you know. No need to throw yourself on your sword, socially speaking that is, for gangly and green ol' me…." She softened the mocking and dismissive tone she'd adopted by giving the other girl's shoulder an appreciative squeeze.

Galinda reached up to catch hold of the green hand on her shoulder. She squeezed it and then ran her own hand up Elphaba's narrow forearm to her neck, eventually entangling her hand in that entrancing hair. She used her grasp to yank, gently, the taller girl down to her height bringing her narrow nose within bare inches of her own perky one. She looked at the dark, exceedingly shocked eyes in front of her.

"Listen up, bean pole. I am not disparaging – and yes that IS a mighty big word I just used, and yes I know what it means – your ability to 'take care of yourself'. I'm simply taking your part in this. I'm pretty sure that is what I'm supposed to do. Especially since I happen to agree with you. I will say that Avaric is not always a bad sort. But he is decidedly consistent in his behavior towards you." She gave the silky black hair a tug for emphasis before letting it go. She jerked her head up, indicating with her eyes that the topic of the conversation had arrived.

Straightening to her full height, Elphaba turned to face the direction of the entrance, and watched Avaric make his approach. She felt Galinda nudge her, and heard her whisper "Don't start anything, be the bigger person."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and let out a big sigh, and talking out of the corner of her mouth to her companion "Imagine me in a dramatic and impressive nose to the ground curtsy right about now…ow!" She felt Galinda's sharp elbow connect with her hipbone.

Raising her voice now, she directed her comments to her adversary. "Avaric! Old chum. So nice to see you found your way here. Really. Couldn't be happier…ow!"

---------------

Leesal had disappeared behind the long bar, depositing coins in the till. She'd spotted the large, expensively dressed young man in the front entrance, and eyed him speculatively. He was sniffing the air and looking around for something or someone. She eyed him more closely as he appeared to find whom he was seeking. Intrigued she watched him head for the student group that included the exotically hued pink and green lovebirds. The plot thickens it would seem, she thought, and smiled to herself.

--------------

Outside, around back of the alley and out of sight, the trio of pickpockets were counting their take and settling down to rest and pass the time before they could knock on the back door of the Plough and Stars. Kizzy got the boys settled. As early as it was yet, she decided to make another pass down the High Street. Rather than seeking to liberate spare change, time she was looking to pick up any extra information. The 'word on the street', so to speak. It always made her feel a little more helpful to the Cause when she could offer more than coin for the generous portions she could get at the back of the Plough. She knew the operatives there would pass along to others of the Resistance any nuggets she could cull.

**Thanks for anyone who is kind enough to come back and read after the unforgivably long hiatus. Work, life, whatnot got in the way, and it took quite a while to get back in the swing of things here! Thanks again for all the comments and reviews**. **So sorry it took so long to continue!**


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters from Wicked belong with Gregory Maguire. Alas and alack for me.  
Gelphie relationship depicted. If this offends, git along little dogies, it's your misfortune and none of my own.**

**I am profoundly sorry for taking so long to update. **

Rosy with wine and the chill outside, Avaric tried to look down his noble nose at Elphaba, only to find that Elphaba was nigh his own height. So he settled for looking as nonchalant as he could manage, and shrugged.

"Well, I could hardly leave you ladies…I could hardly leave Miss Galinda to be chaperoned by the likes of Tibbett and Crope, could I?" Avaric lifted his hands to promote his act of innocence.

"And Boq may keep an eye on Miss Galinda, ahem, but he could hardly keep you lot out of trouble if it came to the…locals here."

"And you have experience with the locals, do you? Look around Avaric. See any cheap dancers here? No? Didn't think so. Run along and find something a bit more 'exciting' then, won't you?"

Elphaba looked and sounded as unimpressed as she felt. Though she had little doubt Avaric had done more than his fair share of slumming, she didn't think the Plough was the kind of place he'd 'dabbled' in before. This place wasn't highbrow, but it wasn't low rent either. It was just cozy and perhaps a little insular. As an Establishment, it didn't have that type of bald-faced gregariousness that she figured Avaric for frequenting.

Galinda leaned into Elphaba now, so she reined it in. Avaric was keeping his cool anyway, and doing his best to look bored as usual. Her companion stepped in front of her now to address the unwelcome newcomer, and she looked like she meant business, her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"Master Avaric. Avaric. I...appreciate your concern for my welfare, and that no doubt that of Miss Elphaba here as well. I'm sure you meant to include her in your brotherly concern for us…" She stopped and took a deep breath.

"Oh bother this!" Stamping her foot once in a typical gesture of annoyance, she added a very atypical flourish by poking Avaric sharply in the midsection, causing him to jump and definitely take notice.

"Avaric, behave yourself and you can stay. If you can't be civil to Elphaba, my…friend, my Elphaba, you can just sod off! She poked him again for emphasis.

"We're here having a pleasant time, and I, strike that, WE, won't have it spoilt by you. Is that understood? If not, I can speak more slowly."

Elphaba probably looked and felt as astonished as Avaric did, but she quickly masked both her initial shock, and her subsequent smugness. She felt warm and glowing, and had to check herself to keep from giving Galinda a huge hug of appreciation that she felt on more than one level.

Firstly, she surely appreciated seeing Avaric cut down to size by her diminutive friend. She absolutely relished it in fact. She wanted to have it with tea and cakes she relished it so much.

But on even another level she just appreciated that she managed to look so enchantingly enticing while she did it! She had no idea her little blonde could be so…fiery! That was an intriguing side to her she hadn't much seen, if at all.

She checked her thoughts at that. Enticing, fiery, intriguing. She was thinking inappropriate thoughts suddenly, especially given their very public location. Planting a feverish kiss on her friend would certainly not be a prudent course of action just now.

So, curbing her runaway thoughts, Elphaba managed to content herself with a quick squeeze on Galinda's shoulder to convey her respect. Galinda acknowledged the squeeze with a private look that conveyed her own surprise at her own nerve, and Elphaba could tell she was barely stifling a giggle.

Avaric looked down at her, and looking unusually thoughtful for him, he nodded slowly. He pointed towards the bar. "Uh, nourishment can be found in that direction I take it? I'll just leave you two for a bit then."

Galinda had been thinking to warn Avaric about Leesal and her hands on approach to customer service. But she figured Avaric would probably appreciate it more than anyone else, so why bother in this case? She actually hoped that equal opportunity, amorous Leesal would continue to pay Boq some attention this evening.

* * *

Avaric ambled towards the bar, wondering why the serving wench was eying him with such a bemused look on her face. "What passes for better than swill in this place?" 

The curvaceous waitress let a low whistle go and tilted her head, slightly less amused now.

"Well now. For the likes of you, I just don't know if we have anything to your standards…but we'll see what we can do. Ale, lager….?"

Sniffing the air in front of her, she continued "Or…more wine perhaps?"

Avaric looked only slightly abashed. "Bring me your house vintage, and a round of whatever the Munchkin and his boys are drinking" He indicated Boq and the boys with his chin, and then jerking his thumb to the area behind him he added, ".Another round as well for that annoyingly coy blonde over there, and her moss-faced frien-"

Leesal's demeanor and disapproving look cut him off. "The blonde and her…luminous friend? Over there…?"

The woman nodded her approval at his change of phrasing, and turned on her heels to fill order, tossing her hair in a rather fetching manner. "I'll start you a tab then."

He eyed the fetching figure of the waitress as she retreated, not noticing a pair of eyes glaring at him. At least not until two pints of ale were slammed down on the bar top in his immediate vicinity. He glanced away from his previous target to find two less than friendly eyes staring at him with purpose

Avaric caught the heavy hint. Probably his daughter, or niece, or cousin or something. Nonchalantly, he said aloud, "I'll just wait over here for my wine then, shall I?"

The man behind the bar took, nodded, wiped up some beer that hat sloshed on the table, and took a small bit of fire out of his glare. A very small bit.

Avaric found himself looking at the ceiling wondering when he'd started concerning himself what a serving wench or the barkeep thought of his manners. Dropping the subject mentally and glad to be turning his back to the still glowering man, he surveyed the patrons for a bit before pinpointing Galinda and Elphaba who were looking ever chummier.

He had rarely... make that never, seen Elphaba Thropp smile. Much less laugh. Maybe a snicker here or there, but never just because she seemed be…well, enjoying herself.

She was still exceedingly odd looking of course. To his eyes, even if she wasn't green, she would still be nobody's cup of tea that he knew of. With those razor edge features, and her complete lack of anything resembling a womanly figure, all the green did was add insult to injury. But as he watched her laugh, in this low light, maybe she looked a little more human at least. And Miss Galinda Upland was practically glowing with pink happiness over there. What an odd pair they made.

* * *

Leesal moved easily through to the kitchen. She passed up the overwhelming urge to just pour the handsome, over-privileged young buck some dregs from other diner's dregs for his 'house vintage', but she controlled the urge and appeased her more impish instincts with simply pouring him the lesser quality cooking wine. She doubted he'd know the difference, as it was clear he'd been carousing all day anyway. And if caught, she could bat her eyelashes, and pass it off as an honest mistake. 'Oh! I'm so sorry sir! Wrong bottle…silly me.' 

She satisfied herself with that small amount of anarchy visited upon the upper class. Perhaps if someone took him down a notch or two, he'd be palatable. She wondered if he had any idea the blonde he'd swooped in to 'protect' already had someone to do that for her? Ah well. It would sort itself out. Eventually.

She pushed on through to the back of the kitchen to participate in some more serious subversive behavior. Ranulf had left upturned pint glasses by the kitchen door, giving her the signal to check out back for any 'visitors.'

* * *

Elphaba was trying to control her grin as she leaned into her roomie, savoring the warmth of the contact, even in crowded, warm pub. 

"Brava my sweet! You know something? You are exceedingly alluring when you're stamping your foot and all fired up…! There is steel in there I didn't know about!" Elphaba gazed at Galinda and smiled wickedly, making a small cat growling noise that only the other girl to could hear (she hoped!).

Galinda giggled and blushed a bit. Then she attempted to shrug it off. "The truth is, I'm not really always that comfortable with confrontation I guess."

Elphaba harumphed and crossed her arms. "Let me guess. A LADY wouldn't be so UN-ladylike as to stand up for herself?"

The blonde shrugged again and laughed. "Something like that. I'm not sorry though! If Avaric can't grow up a bit and act better towards you, then I could give a toss for him. And I mean that!" She turned and looked at Elphaba now, serious for a moment, and took the long slender hands in her smaller ones and squeezed. "Now you, my dear, please give him a chance. He may prove to be incapable doing better. But before you write him off, you must try to give him a chance. For me? His parents do run in the same circles as mine. Please?"

Elphaba sighed, but squeezed Galinda's hands in assent and raised an eyebrow. "Your wish is my directive. However…it's going to cost you."

Galinda fairly purred. "What could you possibly want…?"

* * *

Madame Morrible watched as Grommetik added two lumps of sugar to her tea, along with a bit of cream. Just the way she liked it. It was truly amazing how attuned the tin Thing was to his mistress. A cup of tea was exactly what she needed just now, even thought it was far past traditional tea time. And yet somehow the little Whatsit knew exactly what she needed just now. The little encounter with that upstart witch Elphaba had left her in dire need of a good, bracing, cup of tea. Not to mention having to explain why it had gone awry . It had been all she could do to maintain her composure while her esteemed visitor remained, watching her out of piercing dark eyes. 

True, Elphaba was proving a bit more difficult to pin down, so to speak, than she had anticipated. No matter. She wasn't worried. However, it irked her to no end to have shown any amount of weakness in front of her guest. Not the way to inspire confidence. Next time she would be better prepared, that was certain. She wouldn't tangle with her again on a whim because happenstance provided the opportunity. Bravado and the desire to impress had cost her in terms confidence. When she locked horns with that budding little Abomination, next time there would be no slipping the noose.

She wasn't sure exactly how the growing 'closeness' between the two girls would affect things. She would have to think best how to use it to her advantage. That, after all, was what she considered her special talent. She liked to think of herself as a Gardener in a way. Encouraging things to grow and flourish. Or, when needed, trimming them back or cutting them down altogether. Sometimes it was just a matter of knowing who was a weed, and who was rare and valuable, and ready for harvesting.

She just couldn't decide if taking the divide and conquer approach was best or not. Perhaps letting their 'attachment' grow would benefit her plans, and therefore her benefactor.

As the other little abomination in her life poured her tea for her, she eyed it with mix of appreciation and mild distaste, mentally allowing that abominations did indeed have their uses.

Grommetik whirred away, off to wherever it lurked when not needed, or spying for her.

* * *

**Thanks for anyone who is kind enough to come back and read after the unforgivably long hiatus. Work, life, whatnot got in the way, and it took quite a while to get back in the swing of things here! Thanks again for all the comments and reviews**. **So sorry it took so long to continue! Also, I like to write during bad weather, and we've had drought conditions! Bring on the cold weather, and stormy afternoons!**


End file.
